


Deep Space

by bousgii_greenpet



Category: Star Trek, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bousgii_greenpet/pseuds/bousgii_greenpet
Summary: СтарТрек!AU:Когда Намджун поступал в Академию Звездного флота, он и не предполагал, что когда-нибудь окажется на другой планете без команды и без связи с кораблем; и что ему предстоит спасти человека, который сыграет в его жизни не последнюю роль.





	1. Часть 1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Основная моя страница находится на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6264829 (здесь вы можете прочитать работу и найти другие мои фанфики. Буду вам очень рада!)

«Спасший одного, спасет целый мир».

 

Намджун запрокинул голову и посмотрел на чужое темно-синее небо, подсвеченное двумя спутниками Лакоса. Они были, конечно, красивыми и яркими, но Намджуну совершенно не хотелось сейчас на них смотреть. По крайней мере, не с земли. Ему отчаянно хотелось попасть обратно на «Энтерпрайз», в свою родную каюту, чтобы проспать много часов кряду, не беспокоясь ни о чем. Возможно, он даже согласился бы выпить чашечку того успокаивающего и весьма мерзкого на вкус средства, которое с завидной регулярностью впихивал ему Сокджин.

Когда он учился в Академии Звездного флота, он и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется на чужой планете без связи с кораблем. Все казалось неправильным и ненормальным, и это пугало Намджуна, привыкшего к определенному порядку. Он ненавидел хаос в делах, и уже тем более — хаос в душе.

— Пошли внутрь, ты замерзнешь, — сказал ему Чонгук, мягко кладя руку ему на плечо. — Ночи здесь очень холодные.

Намджун тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, сильнее закутываясь в куртку. Снаружи было легче, внутри же он чувствовал себя в опасности.

***

 

Ничего не предвещало беды. Все началось обычно, как это всегда и бывает: Чон Хосок зашел на мостик, тяжело опустился в капитанское кресло, а через несколько минут разлил кофе. Намджун наблюдал за ним краем глаза, стараясь одновременно справиться с отчетами и показаниями, которые ему присылали корабельные службы, а также тщетно пытался отвязаться от Чонгука, который уже пять альфа-смен подряд пытался выпросить у него разрешение на починку транспортера. Намджун устал ему повторять, что в течение месяца они не планируют заходить ни в какой порт на осмотр, и просил подождать, но Чонгук, с присущим ему упрямством, докапывался до него каждый божий день, посылая запрос за запросом, и Намджун думал, что еще несколько таких сообщений с пометкой «срочно», и он самолично высадит этого мелкого подлеца на ближайшей планете.

Чимин сидел сзади него и хихикал над чем-то, видимо, до крайности смешным уже минут десять, и Намджун то и дело порывался отослать его к Чонгуку (чтоб неповадно было), но отправлять рулевого куда-либо в его смену было нельзя. А жаль. Чем меньше раздражителей на мостике, тем лучше Намджуну работалось.

Намджун хотел спать. Он уже много суток подряд не высыпался, утопая в тревожных снах, которые не давали ему покоя. Он то и дело гнался за кем-то, что-то пытался найти, решал сложнейшие уравнения — занимался всей той работой, которая выматывала его несказанно, и он просыпался уже уставшим и ненавидящим жизнь. Сокджин видел его во время завтрака и уводил к себе в медотсек сразу после, чтобы всучить старпому тамблер с каким-то неприятным лекарственным отваром, от которого у Намджуна чесался бок (но Джин заверял его, что это нормальная реакция организма).

— Мне не нужны отвары, мне нужен нормальный сон, — говорил ему Намджун, на что Сокджин лишь пожимал плечами и давал какие-то таблетки (снотворное, возможно), которые тоже не помогали.

— Если они не помогут, то надо пробовать что-то посерьезнее, — отвечал ему Джин.

Ни таблетки, ни отвар на Намджуна не действовали: он все еще клевал носом каждую свою смену. Даже те лихие дни студенчества, когда они с Хосоком закидывались кофеином и пытались закончить все проекты за ночь, не выматывали его так сильно, как эти беспокойные сны. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и он просто грохнется в обморок на мостике прямо на глазах у всего экипажа.

— Коммандер Ким, — внезапно позвал его Хосок, и тот тут же повернулся к нему.

— Да, капитан?

— Чонгук просит зайти к нему и дать разрешение на починку транспортера.

Намджуну хотелось смачно выругаться, но он сдержал этот порыв, и, казалось, Хосок был этим разочарован, потому что ситуация с транспортером и упертым Чонгуком веселила его до безобразия. Чонгук всегда веселил его, когда тот не докапывался до него самого.

— Я уже говорил ему миллион раз, что пока мы не зайдем на базу флота, я не могу давать добро… Почему он вообще начал отправлять запросы тебе?

Хосок тихо рассмеялся.

— Потому что я капитан.

Это был факт, против которого, к сожалению, не поспоришь. Хосок имел доступ ко всем документам корабля, но всегда предпочитал сплавлять на Намджуна все, что было связано с инженерией, потому что отчеты по этой части вгоняли его в сон. Он даже в Академии ненавидел эти пары всем сердцем.

— Давай, Намджун, сходи в транспортерную, посмотри, разрули.

— Разрулить? У нас тысяча человек на борту, почему старпом должен заниматься починкой транспортера?

— Потому что иначе Чонгук не отстанет, а ты знаешь, каким надоедливым он может быть, — ответил Хосок, усмехаясь. Намджун кивнул. Чонгук действительно мог быть самым надоедливым и упертым человеком на всем чертовом корабле (во всей чертовой Вселенной, если говорить совсем честно). — Да и не будешь ты заниматься починкой. Придешь, посмотришь на графики, еще раз скажешь, что надо ждать, и придешь обратно.

Намджун болезненно выдохнул. Идти в другую часть корабля ему совершенно не хотелось, но с другой стороны эта небольшая (большая, возможно) прогулка могла помочь ему справиться с сонливостью.

— Хорошо, капитан, схожу.

***

 

— Видишь? Эта треклятая штука вечно дает сбои!

— Вечно? — переспросил Намджун, рассматривая показатели на экране. — 1:10000 — это вечно?

Чонгук недовольно фыркнул и снова ткнул пальцем в цифры, словно бы с первого раза Намджун их не увидел.

— Ты понимаешь, что на десятитысячный раз кому-то может не повести? Его разнесет на атомы!

Чонгук всегда был таким. Его добавили к ним на последнем курсе, когда Хосок и Намджун готовились выпуститься и стать офицерами Звездного флота, Чонгук же был мальчишкой на четыре года младше них, удивительно умным мальчишкой, который перескочил два года с поразительной легкостью. Он быстро нашел их компанию подходящей, приклеился к ним, как банный лист, и вечно донимал вопросами по делу и без. Когда они вместе попали в одну команду «Энтерпрайза-БТС», радости Чонгука не было предела.

— Мы не можем чинить его прямо сейчас, у тебя нет квалификации на починку транспортера во время миссии в глубоком космосе, — ответил Намджун сухо, проклиная саму идею спуститься сюда. Чертов Чон Хосок!

— Я чинил варп-ядро!

— Да, чинил, и, да, у нас не было другого выхода тогда. То, что мы не доложили о твоей выходке начальству… Ты должен быть благодарен!

— Выходке? — Чонгук аж подпрыгнул от возмущения. — Да я спас вас всех! Если бы не я!..

— Да-да, ты спас нас всех, а теперь позволь мне снова дать тебе отказ на починку и удалиться на мостик.

Чонгук нагло схватил его за руку, чем сильно удивил энсина, сидящего рядом. Возможно, подобное поведение со стороны бортинженера в сторону коммандера удивило его до глубины души. Чонгук, однако, и ухом не повел, потому что продолжал упрямо тащить Намджуна в сторону самого транспортера.

— Да посмотри же! — Чонгук ткнул в транспортер так, словно по одному его виду можно было понять, что тот сломан. Намджуну больше нравились цифры и графики, которые он видел полминуты назад.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я увидел? Чонгук, слушай, я понимаю, что его нужно чинить, но я не могу дать добро, пока мы не зайдем на базу Звездного флота, потому что для… Стой, что происходит?

Намджун почувствовал знакомое чувство щекотки, какое всегда появляется при переносе, и через секунды увидел свечение. Транспортер заработал! Последнее, что Намджун увидел, было испуганное лицо Чонгука, который что-то крикнул, но все вмиг потонуло в отвратительном жужжании.

Через несколько мгновений Намджун открыл глаза и увидел незнакомые пейзажи. Которые, если быть совсем честным, не волновали его совершенно; вместо этого он скоро осмотрел свое тело на предмет повреждений, которых, слава богу, тоже не было.

— Что произошло? — спросил Чонгук за его спиной, и голос его был тихим и напуганным, каким не был никогда на памяти Намджуна.

— Что произошло? Это я у тебя спросить должен, — сказал Намджун, разворачиваясь. — Где мы, черт возьми?!

Чонгук целую минуту оглядывался по сторонам, испуганно вздрагивая каждый раз, как со стороны леса доносились какие-то непонятные звуки. Чонгук был в полнейшем шоке, который не давал ему сдвинуться с места или сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Намджун, взяв себя в руки и успокоившись, потянулся к коммуникатору, чтобы дозвониться до Энтерпрайза.

— Намджун — «Энтерпрайзу», повторяю, Намджун — «Энтерпрайзу»! Вы меня слышите? Хосок! Черт возьми, ты слышишь меня?

Линия была пуста, никто на том конце не слышал их.

— Твою мать! — воскликнул Намджун, зло ударяя ближайшее дерево. Боль чуть-чуть отрезвила его. — Так, без паники, мы хотя бы можем дышать. И нас никто не хочет убить. И нас уже точно ищут, и… Чонгук, ты что, плачешь?

Чонгук в метре от него опустился на колени и мелко дрожал, закрыв лицо руками.

— Мы умрем. Это конец.

— Эй-эй, ну что ты за глупость говоришь? Чонгук, слушай меня, прекрати рыдать. Эй, Чонгук. — Намджун опустился рядом с ним на корточки и осторожно, словно бы боясь проявить сострадание, положил свою руку ему на плечо и пару раз похлопал. Успокаивать плачущих членов экипажа и уж тем более друзей, Намджун никогда не умел. Это Хосок всегда мог найти нужные слова, обнять, когда это требуется, развеселить глупой шуткой, а Намджун едва ли был способен помочь хоть чем-нибудь. Он и со своими эмоциями и чувствами справиться не мог, куда уж ему совладать с чужими.

— Нас уже ищут, ничего с нами за несколько суток не произойдет.

— Суток? Вдруг сутки здесь длятся целый земной год? Боже, я же говорил, что этот чертов транспортер надо было починить, но ты строил из себя не пойми что, и такой «не положено», «против Кодекса», «правила существуют, чтобы им следовать».

— Эй! Я все еще старший помощник, а ты все еще…

Внезапно со стороны леса раздался пугающий скользящий звук, словно бы кто-то выстрелил из бластера, и Намджун с Чонгуком тут же потеряли к спору всякий интерес. Через несколько секунд из-за деревьев показался бегущий человек, а за ним — трое преследователей, которые то и дело что-то выкрикивали, размахивая оружием.

— У тебя фазер с собой же? — спросил Чонгук обеспокоенно, неосознанно пятясь назад. Намджун положил руку на кобуру, готовясь стрелять, если это потребуется. Правила Звездного флота запрещали им обнажать оружие до тех самых пор, пока не наступит угроза жизни, но, честно говоря, Намджун так перепугался несущимся на них существам, что готов был достать фазер сию же секунду.

Парень, за которым гнались трое вооруженных солдат (Намджун предположил, что они были солдатами, так как были облачены в одинаковую неприметную форму с какими-то нашивками), бежал, что есть мочи, казалось, не обращая на Чонгука и Намджуна никакого внимания.

— Что нам делать? — спросил Чонгук, наблюдая, как все четверо стремительно приближаются. Намджун не знал ответа на этот вопрос.


	2. Глава 2

В какой-то определенный момент человек, за которым гнались солдаты, все-таки заметил Чонгука и Намджуна, поэтому резко дернулся влево, приняв их, возможно, за еще одних преследователей, но стоило ему это сделать, как он тут же провалился в какой-то овраг, скрытый небольшим кустарником. Солдаты нагнали его в считанные секунды и за шкирку вытащили оттуда, крича что-то на чужом языке. Намджун никогда не был силен в языках, в отличие от Тэхена, который свободно владел десятками.

— Что Звездный флот делает в наших краях? — спросил один из солдат, осматривая Намджуна с ног до головы. Намджун выдохнул: на этой планете знали стандарт. — Нам вроде бы не сообщали о вашем визите.

Намджун прокашлялся и начал осторожно говорить, стараясь выглядеть максимально вежливым.

— Просим у вас прощения за то, что мы вторглись на вашу планету без спроса, но наш транспортер сломался, и мы оказались здесь. Меня зовут Ким Намджун, я первый офицер корабля «Энтерпрайз-БТС», это Чон Чонгук — бортинженер. Мы искренне просим прощения за то, что случилось. Мы уйдем, как только сможем связаться с экипажем.

Двое солдат, казалось, не слушали его: они с завидным рвением пытались сдержать преступника, который все еще не прекращал попыток вывернуться из рук и сбежать. Они грубо ударили его по спине какой-то палкой, и тот упал на колени — прямо в грязь — и больше не двигался.

— Офицеры Звездного флота, — продолжил солдат, — всегда наши самые дорогие гости. Меня зовут Нарн, я служу в гвардии Его Величества. Прошу простить за такое зрелище. Этот жалкий изменник пытался сбежать.

Намджун кивнул, кинув быстрый взгляд на неподвижное тело на земле. На незнакомце все еще были надеты огромные очки, какие носили все пилоты вне зависимости от конца Вселенной, и был повязан огромный черный шарф, скрывающий лицо. Единственное, что Намджун мог различить, это грязно-каштановые волосы, испачканные и скомканные, словно бы этот бедолага очень давно не принимал душ.

— Благодарю вас за радушный прием, господин Нарн, — ответил Намджун. — Вы не знаете, где мы можем установить связь с кораблем? Наши коммуникаторы не работают.

— О, это часто бывает. У нас иногда бывают проблемы с пропуском сигналов из-за магнитного поля, но уверяю вас, что через какое-то время вы легко сможете дозвониться до товарищей. А пока, — сказал Нарн, жестами показывая двум другим солдатам поставить мятежника на ноги. — Мы отведем вас к нашему королю. Уверен, он будет очень рад увидеть подобных гостей.

Намджун еще раз его поблагодарил. Что-то внутри него не давало ему полностью расслабиться, поэтому он пропустил всех вперед, а сам шел сзади, замыкая процессию. Чонгук ковылял впереди него, и Намджун внимательно следил за ним: по его напряженным плечам он мог понять, что Чонгуку все тоже кажется нечистым.

Пленник, которого вели под конвоем двое солдат, еле-еле перебирал ногами, отчего то и дело получал тычки палками в спину и какие-то грубые ругательства (Намджун не знал языка, но арго он мог выделить в любом существующем языке). Сам пленник молчал, лишь иногда шипел что-то сквозь зубы, и через какое-то время одному солдату это надоело, и он со всей силы ударил того по лицу, отчего парень простонал и снова упал на колени.

— А не слишком ли вы с ним жестоко поступаете? Что он совершил?

— О, нет-нет, офицер, этот проклятый предатель родины заслуживает каждого удара, — заверил его Нарн, улыбаясь добродушной улыбкой.

Намджун подумал, что этот парень совершил какое-то ужасное преступление: убил кого-нибудь, выкрал важные документы и передал их враждующей стороне или, может, устроил геноцид, но ответ Нарна удивил его.

— Он пытался сбежать с планеты, а это запрещено законом. Лакос нельзя покидать без разрешения короля или Совета.

Намджун еще раз посмотрел на еле бредущего парня, которого гнали через лес трое солдат королевства, а потом избили и заковали в наручники только за то, что он пытался улететь, и проникся к нему жалостью. Конечно, он не имел права судить законы другой планеты, потому что каждое общество развивалось по-своему, но подобное варварское поведение Намджун терпеть не мог. Чонгук, который испуганно посмотрел на него, видимо, тоже испытывал сейчас не самые приятные чувства.

— Пытался улизнуть с торговым кораблем, мерзавец, но мы его поймали, — продолжал Нарн хвастливо. В его голосе не было ни жалости, ни раскаяния, ни сомнений — он полностью верил в том, что говорил, и подобная жестокость пугала Намджуна.

Тем временем они вышли к небольшому наземному кораблю, который, видимо, принадлежал этим военным. Намджун заметил знакомую уже ему эмблему на обшивке — точно такая же была вышита на нагрудном кармане их формы.

Стоило им подойти к трапу, как случилось то, что Намджун никак не ожидал: пленник, что есть силы, рванул в сторону, и потерявшие бдительность солдаты, не удержав его, выпустили из рук. Намджун не понял, что и как это произошло, но уже через считанные мгновения держал пленника крепко, потому что тот, потеряв, видимо, ориентацию, врезался в него.

— Стой, не дерг… — начал Намджун, но один из безымянных солдат, размахнувшись, снова ударил того по спине. Он осел на землю, судорожно держась за колени Намджуна.

— Благодарю вас, офицер, — сказал Нарн издалека, вскидывая руки в незнакомом жесте, который на этой планете, видимо, был знаком благодарности. — Уж больно буйный попался, мерзавец.

Нарн не хотел марать руки, и это стало ясно в это мгновение. За все их недолгое знакомство он и пальцем не коснулся пленника, словно бы боялся испачкаться.

— И вы можете не говорить с ним на стандарте, офицер, он необразованный простолюдин, падаль, которая не стоит вашего внимания. Простите еще раз, что вам приходится наблюдать это.

Намджун не знал, что ответить на это. Солдаты тем временем грубо дернули пленника на себя, ставя того на ноги, и Намджун увидел, насколько больным и измотанным тот был. Голубые, абсолютно блеклые и неживые глаза, на секунду задержались на его лице, но потом тот снова опустил голову. Намджуну сделалось больно.

— Прошу, проходите на борт. Еще немного, и мы представим вас королю, — сказал Нарн, первым забираясь по трапу и исчезая внутри корабля. Намджун еще раз оглянулся назад — на могучий, абсолютно прекрасный краснолиственный лес, а потом перевел взгляд на Чонгука, чье молчание сейчас говорило краше любых слов. Им нужно срочно улепетывать с этой странной планеты.

***

 

Намджун успел зацепить взглядом неприметные трущобы, как уже через мгновение они пролетали над дворцовыми угодьями невиданной красоты. Намджун привык к аскетичности и простоте, потому что ни «Энтерпрайз», ни общежитие в академии не отличались особой вычурностью или изяществом. Здесь же дворец был настолько огромен и монументален, что Намджун не мог определить, на что ему смотреть в первую очередь: все одновременно бросалось в глаза.

Они приземлились в специально отведенном для этого доке, и уже через несколько минут Намджун и Чонгук шли по длиннющей каменной дороге, ведущей ко дворцу. Камень, которым она была выстлана, очень походил на земной мрамор, но был намного красивее и мягче.

— Ничего себе, — произнес Чонгук, осматривая владения здешнего короля. — Намджун, да тут хоромы!

— Наш король гордится своим домом, — сказал Нарн, идя рядом. — Деревья и цветки для его сада привозили со всех концов Вселенной. Уверен, здесь есть что-нибудь и с вашей родной планеты.

Внезапно сзади донесся какой-то стук, и Намджун обернулся: пленник, которого зачем-то тащили за ними, вновь был на земле, и в этот раз, казалось, не собирался вставать. Намджун видел, как бледно-розовый камень дорожки пачкала голубая кровь.

— Ему же плохо, разве не нужно отнести его в лазарет? — спросил он, обеспокоенно оглядываясь на Нарна, который, казалось, не проявлял к пленнику никакого интереса.

— О, не волнуйтесь, прошу вас. Завтра его уже не будет в живых: нынешнее общество очень любит публичные казни. Ну, а если сдохнет сейчас, не велика беда.

Намджун ощутил, как все его тело пронзает холодный, пугающий страх. Он не был наивным, видел многое, потому что уже три земных года бороздил просторы Вселенной, ступая туда, куда не ступала нога человека, но сейчас, будучи нежеланным гостем на этой странной планете, он ощутил боль парня, единственное преступление которого было желание сбежать отсюда.

— Сэр, он не двигается, — сказал безымянный солдат, пнув пленника носком ботинка. Тот даже не шевельнулся. Скорее всего, он был без сознания.

— Тащите его так, — выплюнул Нарн, разворачиваясь к Намджуну и Чонгуку и с дежурной улыбкой продолжая. — Боюсь, аудиенция короля будет возможна лишь через какое-то время. Не желаете ли пока отобедать?

Намджун, не отрывая взгляда от лежащего на дороге парня, отрицательно покачал головой. Солдат, который до этого пнул пленника ботинком, в этот раз схватил того за руку, видимо, готовясь тащить того прямо по земле, как и было приказано. Намджун ужаснулся. Где остальные солдаты? Почему они не могут вызвать подкрепление и отнести этого парня? Почему этот дворец был настолько пустынен, словно бы они были единственными его гостями?

— Пожалуйста, господин Нарн, прошу вас, позвольте мне дотащить пленника до… куда вы там его несете.

Нарн на это лишь усмехнулся.

— Я слышал, что офицеры Звездного флота достаточно мягкосердечны, но не думал, что настолько. Но, — продолжил он. — Вы наши гости, поэтому ваше желание — наш закон.

Намджун чуть ли не метнулся к лежащему без движения парню. Тот, к его счастью, все еще дышал, но был без сознания. Намджун осторожно, словно бы его неаккуратные действия могли причинить ему еще больше боли, поднял того на руки.

— Эх, запачкаете форму. Такая красивая… — произнес Нарн, оглядывая Намджуна с ног до головы, будто бы видел его впервые.

— У нас на корабле есть еще, — ответил ему Намджун. — Куда его отнести?

***

 

Они спустились в темницы, которые находились к северу от главного здания дворца, и там встретились с другими солдатами. На них была похожая форма все с теми же нашивками, но отличавшаяся цветом. Стоило Нарну войти, те вскочили со своих мест и по-армейски поприветствовали его.

— Господа, покажите господину Намджуну — нашему дорогому гостю — куда он может кинуть этого мятежника.

Намджун посмотрел на них, затем кинул взгляд на Чонгука и прошептал тому оставаться на месте и попытаться дозвониться до «Энтерпрайза», а сам с пленником на руках пошел по длинному, освященному люминесцентными лампами коридору, минуя огромное количество тюремных клеток, в которых томились преступники. Намджун даже смотреть не хотел, в каких условиях те содержались.

— Бросайте его здесь, — сказал стражник, кивая в сторону маленькой темной комнатушки, пол которой был таким грязным, будто его никогда не мыли.

Намджун знал, что заходить в клетки — опасно; на незнакомой планете и среди незнакомых людей — тем более, но он не мог себе позволить просто швырнуть этого парня, который, к тому же начал приходить в себя. Поэтому он зашел внутрь и осторожно опустил того на пол.

Парень открыл глаза. Намджун почувствовал новый приступ боли и дурноты, потому что едва ли это был взгляд живого человека — тот был болен и изнурен. Переживет ли он ночь?

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он так тихо, что Намджуну сначала показалось, что все это игра его воображения. Однако это было, к сожалению, реальностью: незнакомец действительно разговаривал с ним на стандарте и просил его о помощи.

Намджун ничего не мог ему дать. Он был чужаком на этой планете и не имел права вмешиваться. Его вообще не должно было быть здесь, если бы не треклятый транспортер, который действительно надо было уже давно починить.

— Мне нужно запереть, — сказал охранник, демонстративно звеня связкой ключей. Намджун тут же встал и быстро вышел, оставляя пленника одного.

Намджун не хотел оглядываться. Ему было стыдно.

***

 

Король принял их через несколько часов, которые показались Намджуну и Чонгуку вечностью. Они сидели в каком-то пышном и богатом на украшения зале, ожидая приглашения и боясь даже переговариваться друг с другом. Обговаривать важные моменты во вражеском тылу они не могли, поэтому старались завуалированно объясняться, что получалось не очень хорошо.

Чонгук то и дело пытался связаться с кораблем, но все его попытки были тщетны. Намджун осматривал комнату и иногда вставал, чтобы посмотреть в окно: на всякий случай он продумывал пути отхода. Вся эта ситуация ему откровенно не нравилась, и служба в Звездном флоте научила ему тому, что всегда надо готовиться к самому плохому.

— Король ожидает вас, — сказал очередной безымянный мужчина, который, видимо, был здесь прислугой. Нарн же, который крутился вокруг них первое время, исчез куда-то так внезапно, что охваченные тревогой Намджун и Чонгук не заметили его ухода.

Тронный зал уже не произвел на Намджуна должного впечатления, потому что аляповатая вычурность за несколько часов ему приелась; огромный, с высоченными потолками и какими-то изображениями на стенах, лепниной с позолотой и длинными, уходящими вверх колоннами зал походил на все остальные, которые ему уже довелось увидеть.

— Здравствуйте, Ваше Величество, — сказал Намджун громко, склоняя голову, как ему было велено ранее. — Мы — офицеры Звездного флота. — Затем Намджун пересказал все то, что поведал до этого Нарну в первые минуты нахождения на Лакосе.

Король — высокий статный мужчина с белокурыми длинными волосами походил на древних земных королей, чьи изображения Намджун видел на уроках истории в Академии. Его взгляд был сильным и прямым, что выдавало в нем короля гораздо больше, нежели расшитая драгоценными камнями мантия или тяжелая даже на вид корона на его голове.

Король поприветствовал их со всем почтением, сказав, что рад видеть на его планете офицеров Звездного флота и что очень сожалеет о сложившейся ситуации.

— Вы можете пожить у нас все то время, пока не наладите связь, — сказал он, слабо улыбаясь. — Вы — наши самые желанные гости, офицеры.

***

 

Намджуна и Чонгука разместили в восточном крыле, куда они шли долгие минуты, минуя длиннейшие коридоры и огромнейшие комнаты. Мужчина, который сопровождал их, лениво рассказывал им о картинах на стенах, об убранстве и истории планеты. Намджун слушал вполуха, усвоив лишь информацию о какой-то губительной гражданской войне, конец которой положил нынешний король.

— Ваши спальни, — сказал он, указывая на две абсолютно одинаковые двери, находившиеся друг напротив друга. — Если вы чего-то пожелаете, не стесняйтесь, мы исполним любой ваш каприз, офицеры.

Намджун поблагодарил его и медленно открыл дверь. Чонгук, который совершенно не хотел сейчас оставаться один, последовал за ним. Комната была такая же красивая, как и любое помещение в этом треклятом дворце.

— Что нам делать? — спросил Чонгук, снова пытаясь установить связь с «Энтерпрайзом». — Что, если мы не сможем до них дозвониться?

— Они нас найдут, — сказал Намджун, опускаясь на мягкую кровать, в которой тут же утонул. — Нужно лишь время. Хосок всю Вселенную вверх дном перевернет, но отыщет нас.

Они молчали долгие минуты, лишь Чонгук тщетно повторял «Чонгук — «Энтерпрайзу». Оба были настолько вымотаны — как эмоционально, так и физически, что едва ли были способны на разговоры. Намджун честно хотел упасть спиной на эту кровать и забыться сном, но не мог позволить себе эту роскошь. Он все еще не доверял этой планете.

— Тот пленник, — начал он осторожно, нервно теребя в руках край форменной кофты.

— Да, бедолага, — отозвался Чонгук, продолжая терзать коммуникатор.

— Когда я относил его в камеру, он попросил меня о помощи, и это все еще не выходит у меня из головы.

Чонгук вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Он цепляется за любою возможность помощи, Намджун, естественно, он попытался. Ты же видел, как они с ним обошлись. Не забивай этим голову, у нас и так хватает проблем.

Намджун спрятал лицо в ладонях и простонал. Если бы не дурацкая ситуация с транспортером, он бы сейчас заканчивал дела на мостике и шел на ужин, где снова выслушивал бы корабельные сплетни и причитания Сокджина о его здоровье. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы все это оказалось просто страшным сном — одним из тех, которые снились ему в последнее время крайне часто.

— Нарн сказал, что его завтра казнят, — продолжил Намджун, словно бы не слышал собеседника. Те глаза — глаза человека отчаявшегося, но все еще желающего найти спасение –стояли перед его внутренним взором, не желая исчезать.

— Ты же… ты же не собираешься?.. — Чонгук обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — скоро ответил Намджун, резко вставая и идя к окну. В этом пафосном помещении ему было душно. Он открыл тяжелую дверь, ведущую на небольшую террасу, и вышел в лакосскую ночь. На небе, подобно земной Луне, светили два спутника, названия которых Намджун не знал. Он стоял довольно долго, вглядываясь в чернильное небо, и даже когда Чонгук позвал его внутрь, не сдвинулся с места: душа его была неспокойна.


	3. Глава 3

Намджун не смог заснуть — он даже и не пытался. Отправив Чонгука спать, он уселся за огромный стол и провел всю ночь в размышлениях — тяжелые думы не давали ему покоя. Когда звезда осветила комнату утренними лучами, Намджун понял, что так все оставить не может. Поэтому стоило Чонгуку проснуться, он тут же набросился на него с длинным монологом, нервно размахивая руками.

— Мы должны спасти его, понимаешь? Он беженец, запрашивающий укрытия, я уверен, что где-нибудь в длиннющем Кодексе ЗФ определенно точно есть директива, касающаяся этого случая.

Чонгук, сонный и ничего не понимающий, целую минуту смотрел на Намджуна, пытаясь понять, о чем он вообще говорит. Голова у Чонгука болела нещадно: он не хотел слушать непонятные речи старпома, он хотел снова закутаться в одеяло и провалиться в сон.

— Ты про что? — спросил он, наконец, потирая ладонью глаза и пытаясь проснуться окончательно. Получалось у него это не очень.

— Про того парня! — ответил Намджун возбужденно, что было крайне удивительно для человека, который не спал вообще. — Мы должны спасти его.

Чонгук, который, наконец, понял, о ком вся эта утренняя непонятная беседа, лишь тяжело вздохнул, чем дал Намджуну понять, что он не согласен. Эту привычку Чонгука Намджун знал слишком хорошо.

— Ты не можешь спасти всех, — сказал он.

— Я и не говорю тебе спасать всех, я говорю про того парня.

— Послушай, Намджун, я знаю, что это тяжело, но мы не можем вмешиваться. Правило Звездного флота, помнишь такое?

Намджун подскочил с постели и начал нервно ходить взад-вперед, словно это могло ему помочь. Чонгук следил за ним взглядом.

— Я все прекрасно понимаю, но я должен его спасти. Он попросил меня о помощи.

— Возможно, он уже мертв, — сухо ответил Чонгук, и эти слова отдались болью в сердце Намджуна. Он прекрасно знал, что мятежника к этому времени могли уже казнить. Или он умер от истощения, потери крови или чего-нибудь похуже.  
Намджун резко остановился и посмотрел на Чонгука тем самым взглядом, который тот терпеть не мог. В обычное время Намджун, несмотря на свою должность на «Энтерпрайзе», был забавным и неловким долговязым товарищем, которого вечно подкалывал Хосок и смущал Чимин, но иногда, в моменты, как этот, Намджун проявлял силу своего характера. Чонгук знал, что спорить с таким Намджуном было бесполезно: он уже принял решение.

«Мужчины должны придерживаться своих слов и решений», — говорил он всегда.

— Я иду к королю, — сказал он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к двери. — А ты пытайся дозвониться до «Энтерпрайза».

— Чего удумал! — воскликнул Чонгук, подскакивая с постели и чуть было не пропахав носом пол, запутавшись в одеяле. — Я иду с тобой. Подожди, я надену штаны.

***

 

Они вышли через пару минут и тут же наткнулись на вчерашнего мужчину, который провожал их до комнат. Тот вежливо поприветствовал их и спросил как им спалось. Намджун заверил его, что сон был великолепным, а потом быстро продолжил:

— Извините, я офицер по науке на своем корабле, и мне было бы очень интересно изучить какого-нибудь преступника, — начал он. — Я знаю, что, возможно, это невозможно, но нам было бы очень интересно узнать о его мыслях и…э-э… повадках для статьи. Научной статьи, да.

Чонгук бы не поверил ни единому слову, но мужчину, казалось, не смутила ни абсурдность его слов, ни манера речи. Он задумался на секунду и потом сказал:

— Позвольте мне спросить у начальника гвардии. — И удалился. Намджун с Чонгуком переглянулись, но не сказали друг другу ни слова.

Вернулся мужчина через полчаса и просил их следовать за ним.

— Так как вы наши дорогие гости, начальник гвардии дал добро, но ненадолго, — сказал он, и сердце Намджуна забилось, как бешенное. Он не мог поверить своей удаче. — Вас интересует какой-то конкретный преступник?

Они шли по знакомым уже длинным коридорам, которые проплывали мимо, не задерживаясь в памяти. Все мысли Намджуна крутились вокруг того парня — он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Несмотря на огромное количество часов, которые он провел в размышлениях, конкретного плана у него было. Единственное, в чем он был уверен, — ему было просто необходимо поговорить с ним.

Он прекрасно знал, что может дать ему ложную надежду.

Они спустились вниз и пошли по двору в сторону темниц. Чонгук с сопровождающим их мужчиной завели разговор, который Намджун не слушал. Он видел здание, белеющее на горизонте, и с каждым шагом ему становилось все страшнее: а что если тот парень уже мертв?

На входе их снова встретили солдаты: возможно, те же, возможно, другие — Намджун не помнил лиц. Их сопровождающий быстро переговорил с ними на своем языке и те пропустили их вперед. Намджун, чувствуя, как сердце уходит в пятки с каждым шагом, вновь шел по длинному тюремному коридору, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам.

— Вот этот, меня интересует он, — сказал он, показывая на нужную клетку. Вчерашний парень лежал без движения прямо на полу, и Намджун надеялся, что тот просто спит.

— Как пожелаете, офицер, — сказал солдат, подходя к камере и поворачивая ключ. — Пожалуйста, говорите с ним быстро, потому что вскоре назначена казнь. У вас на родной планете проводятся публичные казни? Наш народ их любит!

— Да, было дело, — ответил Намджун отстраненно, не отрывая взгляда от лежащего парня. — Вы не оставите нас, пожалуйста?

— Да, конечно, я буду на выходе, — ответил тот и ушел. Намджун и Чонгук не могли поверить своей удаче.

— Он жив? — спросил Чонгук, осторожно опускаясь на корточки рядом с Намджуном, который уже вовсю пытался нащупать пульс.

— Да, жив, — ответил тот, и сам не поверил, насколько слабым был его голос. — Чонгук, у нас есть считанные минуты, пытайся дозвониться до Хосока.

Чонгук, который и не прекращал этих попыток, снова вернулся к коммуникатору, пока Намджун осторожно начал трясти парня за плечо, стараясь разбудить его. Тот едва заметно дрожал, и Намджун подумал, что тот мог быть болен: он совершенно не знал, какая была нормальная температура тела у здешнего народа, но парень был удивительно горячий.

— Эй, пожалуйста, проснись.

Внезапно сзади них послышался скрип, и Намджун боязливо обернулся: там стоял солдат.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Чонгук, поглядывая на него обеспокоенно. Он старался держать лицо, но Намджун, знавший его много лет, видел, как тот напрягся: Чонгук готовился к бою.

— Я принес вам бумагу и ручку, — сказал тот. — Вам же нужно записывать? Для вашей статьи?

— О, да, благодарю, вы так добры, — сказал Намджун, протягивая руку и забирая предложенное. Бумага, которую он не видел уже много лет, не заинтересовала его ни капельки, хотя в любое другое время он был бы преисполнен радостью. — Все на этой планете такие добрые.

Солдат еще раз напомнил, что если им что-то нужно, то им следует лишь позвать его, после чего удалился. Намджун и Чонгук снова переглянулись, и последний вновь начал пытаться достучаться до «Энтерпрайза».

Намджун снова осторожно потрепал парня по плечу, на этот раз чуть сильнее. Он не знал, что ему нужно делать, но сидеть без дела просто не мог.

— Пожалуйста, просыпайся. Ты же понимаешь стандарт, да?

Парень внезапно зашевелился и осторожно открыл глаза. Намджун старался не думать о том, насколько больным тот был.

— Что, уже время? — спросил он слабым голосом, и Намджун обрадовался тому, что тот еще способен разговаривать.

Чонгук на заднем плане судорожно взывал к «Энтерпрайзу», но никто на том конце не отвечал.

— Я твой друг, — сказал Намджун, осторожно подбирая слова. — Я пришел спасти тебя. Меня зовут Намджун, а это — Чонгук.

Незнакомец усмехнулся слабо и тут же болезненно застонал, потому что разбитая губа, видимо, отдалась болью.

— Меня уже никто не спасет, — сказал он, снова закрывая глаза и замирая. Намджун ждал от него еще чего-нибудь, но тот больше ничего не сказал, снова проваливаясь в болезненный полусон-полуобморок.

Намджун снова осторожно потряс его, отчего парень раздраженно выплюнул: «Дай мне сдохнуть спокойно».

— Послушай, мы правда можем помочь, если ты сам захочешь, — упрямо продолжал Намджун. Он не мог поверить, что вчерашний парень, до последнего борющийся за свою свободу, сегодня потерял всякую надежду на спасение. Возможно, не один Намджун провел всю ночь в размышлениях. — Мы из Звездного флота, мы можем тебе помочь.

— Как? — спросил он через долгую минуту молчания, и впервые в его голосе проскользнуло что-то, что заставило Намджуна вздрогнуть. Была ли это надежда?

— Я… я не знаю, — ответил он.

— О, замечательно, — сказал парень и тут же зашелся кашлем, от которого в груди Намджуна похолодело: он не был, конечно, врачом, да и в медицине разбирался так себе, но едва ли этот кашель мог значить что-то хорошее.

— Я… — начал Намджун, как его внезапно снова прервал солдат. На этот раз он стоял у входа вместе с Нарном и еще какими-то незнакомыми Намджуну людьми.

— Прошу прощения, офицеры, но пленника пора готовить к казни: народ уже собирается на площади.

Намджун никак не ожидал, что сам парень на эти слова улыбнется — улыбнется той самой улыбкой, какую имеют все, когда их ожидания оправдываются. Словно бы он насмехался над жалкими и тщетными попытками Намджуна помочь; словно бы он говорил ему «а чего ты ожидал?».

— Казнь будет прямо сейчас? — спросил Чонгук, поднимаясь с колен. Он выглядел обескураженным: никто не ожидал ее так скоро.

— Да, король лично попросил перенести ее на более раннее время из-за его дел, — ответил Нарн, улыбаясь. — А вы будете нашими дорогими гостями. Мган вас проводит.

Мган — один из солдат — поприветствовал их по-армейски и сказал следовать за ним. Намджун не верил, что все это происходило; он только что дал этому бедному парню надежду, зная, что вряд ли бы смог сделать хоть что-нибудь, и это было самым мерзким и непростительным поступком с его стороны. Он беспомощно посмотрел на него, понимая, что любые извинения сейчас будут пустыми, но пленник не выглядел злым или печальным: он имел вид человека, смирившегося со своей судьбой. Вместо того чтобы кинуть в лицо Намджуна что-нибудь отвратительное или язвительное, он тихо сказал ему:

— Меня зовут Юнги. — И Мган вывел их из темницы.

Следующий час прошел для Намджуна, как во сне: он куда-то шел, следуя указаниям, поднимался по каким-то лестницам, отвечал односложно на вопросы, которые едва слышал. Чонгук, видя его состояние, молча держал его за локоть, словно отпусти он его, Намджун тут же повалился бы на землю.

Они обошли дворец и попали на другую сторону, где действительно была огромная, наполненная людьми площадь. Стоял гул: толпа о чем-то переговаривалась, но Намджуну было абсолютно наплевать на них.

Мган посадил их на специальные места: это была некая беседка, находящаяся перед толпой, предназначенная, видимо, для элиты, которой они каким-то образом стали. Там уже сидели некие дамы и мужчина, которые вежливо поздоровались с Намджуном и Чонгуком, и последний тут же вступил с ними в беседу, уверяя их, что с его спутником все в порядке, просто тот немного утомился.

— Давненько не было публичных казней, — сказала дама, кокетливо заправляя прядку за ухо. — В последнее время мало кто осмеливался нарушать закон.

Намджун знал, что это было неправдой, потому что он своими глазами видел количество пленников, содержащихся в темницах.

— Они вечно устраивают из этого шоу, — сказал ее сопровождающий. — Не терпится посмотреть, кого вздернут на этот раз.

Сам факт того, что прямо перед ними находился эшафот, поверг Намджуна в ужас: подобные средневековые пытки давно ушли в прошлое, и жестокость, с которыми они совершались, противоречила всем принципам и правилам Федерации. Намджун не мог поверить, что настолько развитое королевство, которое знает о Федерации, Звездном флоте, пилотирует наземные корабли и располагает высокими технологиями, все равно продолжало использовать этот способ смерти.

— Погода отличная, — продолжила дама, не замечая, что ни Чонгук, ни тем более Намджун, не обращают на нее никакого внимания.

Намджун резко повернулся к Чонгуку и шепотом сказал ему пытаться дозвониться до «Энтерпрайза», словно бы тот не занимался этим все то время, что они находились на этой треклятой планете.

Полчаса ничего не происходило: ложа, в которой они находились, постепенно заполнялась людьми, которые были знакомы между собой и тут же втягивались в беседы разного толка; толпа на площади становилась все громче, ожидая, видимо, обещанного им шоу; Чонгук рядом с Намджуном судорожно взывал к «Энтерпрайзу».

Король вышел на балкон своего дворца неожиданно, и Намджун, который до этого смотрел в пол, услышал, как завыла толпа. Король начал свою речь.

Намджун ничего не слышал, он не хотел даже пытаться понять его речь, потому что в мгновение, как король начал говорить, Намджун увидел конвой. Несколько солдат и пленник (который теперь обрел имя — его звали Юнги) стояли чуть поодаль, у стен дворца. Сказать, однако, что Юнги стоял, было сложно: его под руки держали двое солдат, не давая осесть на землю.

— Чонгук — «Энтерпрайзу», — доносилось справа от Намджуна. — Чонгук — «Энтерпрайзу».

Юнги вывели на плац. Вся процессия замерла перед эшафотом, давая толпе вдоволь накричаться. Все бесчинствовали, и этот гул еще долго стоял в ушах Намджуна. Он не мог ни слова разобрать, потому что все они орали на незнакомом ему языке, но даже если бы он понимал их, вряд ли стал слушать — все его внимание было приковано к сгорбленной шаткой фигуре, замершей перед ступенями эшафота.

— Вздернуть мятежника! — крикнула дама рядом с Намджуном, подпрыгивая от возбуждения. Подобные зрелища занимали ее до невозможности.

— «Энтерпрайз» — Чонгуку! Чонгук, ты слышишь нас?!

Намджун сначала даже не понял, что этот голос принадлежал Тэхену. Он удивленно посмотрел на коммуникатор в руках Чонгука, словно бы видел его впервые, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле.

— Чонгук — «Энтерпрайзу». Вытаскивайте нас живо! Вы можете нас переместить?! — возбужденно произнес Чонгук, замирая на мгновение, когда тишина вновь заполнила эфир. Однако голос Хосока разрушил ее через считанные секунды.

— Да, мы можем вас забрать. Транспортер исправно работает. Забирать? — спросил он, и Намджун был уверен, что спросил он это чисто из вежливости. Он уже точно отдал приказ на транспортировку их обоих.

Намджун резко достал свой коммуникатор и крикнул Хосоку, чтобы тот срочно транспортировал Чонгука.

— Меня пока не трогай. Хосок, ты меня понял? Не трогай меня! Только по моей команде.

Чонгук, который успел кинуть на него удивленный взгляд, начал светиться искрами переноса, и уже через мгновения исчез. Аудитория, которая до этого возбужденно выкрикивала что-то в сторону Юнги, недоуменно воззрилась на пустое место.

— Намджун, что за черт? Я сейчас тоже заберу тебя! — Хосок был в бешенстве, и Намджун не мог его винить: когда у тебя внезапно исчезают два члена экипажа, едва ли ты можешь остаться спокоен.

— Нет, Хосок, еще раз повторяю. Дай мне минуту!

— Мы снова можем потерять сигнал!

— Я знаю! — Намджун резко подскочил со своему места, и, перемахнув через резные перилла, метнулся по площади. Толпа замерла в недоумении, даже солдаты не предпринимали никаких попыток задержать его. Возможно, они даже подумать не могли, что Намджун собирался сделать.

— Через тридцать секунд, Хосок. По моей команде, — крикнул он, чуть было не роняя коммуникатор на бегу.

— Вас понял, коммандер, — ответил ему Хосок серьезно. Намджун знал, что тот справится — он знал, что может доверить Хосоку свою жизнь.

— Юнги! — крикнул Намджун. — Юнги, прыгай!

Юнги, который до этого даже не поднимал головы, не желая смотреть на бесчинствующую толпу, сейчас удивленно смотрел на бегущего Намджуна.

— Прыгай! — Намджун был в считанных метрах от эшафота. — Хосок, десять секунд!

На секунду Намджун испугался, что Юнги никак не среагирует, что он не поймет его плана, что он будет слишком изнурен и сломлен, чтобы совершать это безумство, но стоило Намджуну подбежать к помосту и протянуть руки, как Юнги, из последних сил растолкав замерших в шоке конвоиров, прыгнул.

Все замерло. Намджун никогда не думал, что секунды могут тянуться вечностью, но сейчас он будто бы смотрел замедленное кино.

— Запускай! — произнес Намджун еще до того, как его руки коснулись Юнги, и привычные искры закружили вокруг него. Юнги больно упал на него сверху, но Намджун, стараясь превозмочь эту боль, прижал его к себе крепко, надеясь, что проклятый транспортер не превратит их тела в пыль.

Через мгновения они были уже в привычной транспортерной на «Энтерпрайзе». Вокруг них тут же закрутился медперсонал во главе с Сокджином, которого, казалось, не удивлял лишний человек.

— Отпусти его, Намджун, слышишь меня? — сказал тот мягко, стараясь убрать намджуновы руки, но тот держал так крепко, будто отпусти он сейчас Юнги, тот снова окажется на Лакосе. — Отпусти его, мне нужно срочно доставить его в медотсек. Намджун! — Намджун разжал руки, и вес чужого тела исчез сразу же.

В транспортерной творился настоящий хаос: никогда на памяти Намджуна в этом маленьком и тесном помещении не было столько народу — даже Хосок стоял у пульта, облокотившись на спинку кресла и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Чонгук сжимал Чимина в объятьях, и они молча стояли долгие минуты, пока вокруг них сновал медперсонал и другие бригады корабля. Ни Сокджина, ни Юнги нигде не было видно, и Намджун предположил, что те уже давно были в медотсеке. Самого же Намджуна трикодером сканировал какой-то молоденький медбрат, которого старпом видел впервые.

Хосок, взяв, видимо, себя в руки, поднял на Намджуна взгляд и тихо, едва слышно сказал.

— Ты такой придурок, Намджун, что же ты наделал…

Намджун знал, что Хосок был прав: он только что, нарушив с десяток правил и директив, пронес на борт беженца с другой планеты, устроив на ней переполох. Он выкрал военного преступника и спрятал его на корабле Федерации. Он нарушил даже те правила, которые ни под каким предлогом нельзя было нарушать, и это лишь вопрос времени, когда Пан Шихек и другие высокопоставленные шишки Федерации пронзают об этом.

Намджун не жалел. Даже если он лишится звания, работы и должности, он не жалел.


	4. Глава 4

Намджун любил читать старые земные исторические книги. Во времена студенчества он прочитал десятки таких, утопая в воспоминаниях людей, которые когда-то населяли Землю: жили, дышали, любили и умирали. Одна из историй, которая ему особенно запомнилась, была история пилота, который, терпя крушение над густонаселенной частью города, смог увести звездолет на воду. Мастерство и мужество пилота, спасшего людей на этом самолете, настолько сильно поразило женщину, живущую в комплексе, над которым пронесся пылающий звездолет, что она написала пилоту письмо.

«Знаете, — говорила она в письме, — спасти одну жизнь — значит спасти мир». 

Спасая одного человека, ты спасаешь будущее. Неизвестно, какой вклад он внесет в общество и дела мира. Совершая подвиг, ты позволяешь человеку прожить жизнь, изобрести чудодейственное лекарство, придумать новые технологии, способные спасти человечество, родить детей и прожить жизнь. Даже одна спасенная жизнь — величайший подвиг, который может совершить человек.

Намджун сомневался во многих вещах, но одно знал точно: он ни капельки не жалел, что поступил так, как поступил. И даже если Хосок сейчас стоял и отчитывал его, говоря, что он безрассудный придурок, который решил пронести на борт военного преступника, Намджуну было наплевать. Он знал, что Хосок поступил бы точно так же, будь он на его месте.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он. Хосок тоже натерпелся многого за это время. — Но я не мог поступить иначе.

Хосок лишь кивнул на это. Они сейчас стояли у медотсека, ожидая, пока Сокджин закончит лечение. Медсестры, выходившие оттуда, говорили, что пациент плох и что Сокджин мало что знает о физиологии лакосцев.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ты взял и украл его? — спросил Хосок после минуты тишины.

— Он беженец, он просил моей помощи. У каждого есть право требовать протекции Федерации.

— Да, но перед этим нужно заполнить миллион форм, подождать, пока они дойдут до начальства, вернутся обратно, и только потом действовать. Ты же… — Хосок прислонился лбом к прохладной стене «Энтерпрайза» и закрыл глаза.

— Хосок, я не мог оставить его там, — тихо ответил ему Намджун.

Хосок выдохнул.

— Ты всегда был слишком добрым. Ким Намджун, который хочет спасти человечество. — Хосок не смотрел на него, словно бы боялся чего-то. — Но ты не можешь спасти всех.

— Почему вы все заладили? Я не собираюсь спасать всех, мы говорим о конкретном человеке, Хосок, об одном единственном, который лежит сейчас в медотсеке!

Намджун всегда был слаб перед лицом несправедливости и насилия. Именно поэтому он пошел в Звездный флот, лелея надежду, что сможет хоть немного изменить этот мир. Став взрослым, он растерял свой юношеский оптимизм и максимализм, но остался верен себе: если помогать ближним и творить добро, то можно изменить мир.

— Если мы доложим о нем Пан Шихеку, то его могут выслать обратно, — начал Хосок, и Намджун с удивлением понял, что этот бой он выиграл — капитан был на его стороне. — Он находится на корабле нелегально, и убежище он получил тоже нелегально. Нам повезет, если лакосцы не вручат ноту протеста.

— Я знаю, я все понимаю, — быстро сказал Намджун, но Хосок перебил его, поднимая руку и приказывая тому замолчать.

— Мы высадим его на ближайшей базе. Никак иначе. Мы не можем скрывать его вечно. Единственное, что мы можем сделать для него, — это высадить.

Намджун понимал, что это лучший сценарий из всех возможных. Естественно, они не могли оставить Юнги у себя (и вряд ли бы тот вообще согласился), потому что когда-нибудь Звездный флот прознал бы про «зайца» на корабле, и это привело бы к катастрофическим последствиям для всего офицерского состава. Хосок, возможно, был бы вынужден пойти под трибунал наравне с Намджуном, и последний просто не мог так подставить своего лучшего друга. Он и так уже сделал слишком многое, испытывая терпение Хосока.

— Ты прав, — сказал Намджун и зачем-то похлопал Хосока по плечу, что до этого никогда не делал. — Какая там ближайшая база?

Сокджин, появившийся внезапно, гневно сказал:

— Вы его не высадите, пока он не восстановится полностью.

Намджун и Хосок обернулись на него, и старпом тут же обеспокоенно заерзал.

— Что с ним, Джин? — спросил он быстро. Вид самого врача немного пугал: вся его форма была заляпана голубой кровью.

— Жить будет, — ответил он, и Намджун выдохнул. — У него много серьезных ран: пробитое легкое — вы знали, что у лакосцев их три? — перелом кисти, двух ребер, множественные гематомы и ссадины, простуда, которая превратилась в пневмонию, и еще куча всякого дерьма. Но мы его прооперировали, так что ему нужно отоспаться.

— Спасибо, Джин! — Намджун обнял его, что тоже никогда до этого не делал, удивив и Сокджина, и Хосока. Последний как-то подозрительно хитро улыбался, но стоило Джину посмотреть на него, принял вид невозмутимый и серьезный.

— Да не за что. Мальцу повезло, что остался жив. Везучий, однако.

— Сколько ему потребуется на восстановление? — спросил Хосок.

— Думаю, неделя. Может, две. Точно не могу сказать. У него ослабленный организм, но я ничего не знаю про регенерацию лакосцев. У них настолько закрытая нация, что я копался в его теле почти вслепую.

— Никаких подробностей! — воскликнул Хосок. — Так. Так, никаких операций, крови и прочего. И вообще, мне нужно на мостик. Я оставил там Джексона.

Намджун и Сокджин в ужасе воззрились на него.

— Джексона? Джексона Вана? Серьезно? Тебе напомнить, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда ты решил поставить его и.о. капитана?

Хосок смерил их всех уничтожающим взглядом, который говорил краше любых слов.

— Он чуть было не сжег варп-ядро! — воскликнул Намджун.

— Так, я капитан. Мои решения не оспариваются, — сказал Хосок и, резко развернувшись, зашагал в сторону турбо-лифта.

— Еще как оспариваются! — крикнул ему вдогонку Намджун, на что Хосок никак не отреагировал.

Сокджин на все это тихо рассмеялся, а потом сказал:

— Иди спать, ты выглядишь ужасно.

— Да все нормально, док.

— Ты в курсе, что все медпоказания тут же доставляются мне? Я знаю, что ты не в порядке. И мне, честно говоря, даже не нужны показания трикодера.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. — Намджун махнул рукой. — Я подожду, пока Юнги очнется.

Сокджин тяжело вздохнул.

— Он проспит не один десяток часов, Намджун, ты не можешь вечно ждать его тут. Значит так, сейчас я быстренько переодеваюсь, а потом мы пойдем прогуляемся.

***

 

Сокджин увел Намджуна подальше от медотсека, чтобы тот своим мельтешением не отвлекал персонал. Он еще раз повторил, что Юнги проспит много часов кряду, так как для вымотанного организма сон — лучшее лекарство.

— Твой лагерь, разбитый у дверей медотсека, никак не поможет ему выздороветь, — в который раз повторил Джин, уводя Намджуна подальше. День был длинный, им всем нужен был отдых, и старпом не был исключением.

Они дошли до смотровой палубы №3, где никого не было, и расположились на диванчиках, установленных прямо напротив огромного иллюминатора, за которым был чарующий бескрайний космос. Сколько бы Намджун не смотрел на него во время смен на мостике, он никогда не надоедал ему. Космос пленил его еще в детстве, когда он смотрел в звездное небо и мечтал пойти по стопам отца, который рассказывал ему удивительные истории о дальних мирах.

Сокджин протянул Намджуну тамблер, и старпом удивленно взял его, спрашивая, что это.

— А ты догадайся по вкусу, — ответил ему Джин, улыбаясь.

Намджун понял не по вкусу, а по запаху. Стоило ему отвинтить крышку, как в нос ударил знакомый и такой ненавистный запах медицинского отвара.

— Ты не удивился, когда я транспортировался вместе с Юнги, — сказал Намджун, делая глоток; вкус заставил его вздрогнуть. Какая же все-таки это была дрянь.

— Чонгук сказал, что ты будешь не один. — Сокджин пожал плечами.

Намджун удивлённо воззрился на него, словно Сокджин сейчас сказал форменную глупость.

— В смысле? Как он мог сказать это, если я сам до самой последней секунды не знал, что мне делать?

Сокджин мягко рассмеялся и потрепал Намджуна по волосам. Он любил это делать, и Намджун не смел противиться.

— Ты гораздо более предсказуемый, чем тебе хочется думать, — ответил он. — Чонгук был уверен, что ты не оставишь того парня на планете, не позволишь ему умереть.

— Юнги, — сказал Намджун, через силу заставляя себя сделать ещё один глоток. — Его зовут Юнги.

Сокджин печально улыбнулся на это и ничего не сказал. Они сидели в тишине долгие минуты, наслаждаясь спокойствием и замечательным видом из иллюминатора, после чего Сокджин неожиданно встал и пошел к выходу.

— Спокойной ночи, Джун-а, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, ты наконец-то выспишься. И не смей караулить у медотсека, я предупредил Хвасу, чтобы она тебя туда не пускала.

Намджун, который не спал уже очень много часов подряд, не был уверен в том, что сможет уснуть, потому что беспокойство всё ещё сидело в нем противным червем и не давало расслабиться.

***

 

Намджун, несмотря на свои опасения, проспал шесть часов, и это было самой настоящей победой. Стоило ему лечь в собственную мягкую постель, как его вымотанный организм взял свое, и он провалился в сон без сновидений.

Как только в каюте прозвенел будильник, Намджун быстро поднялся и отправился в душ, стараясь не обращать внимания на тупую боль во всем теле. Хосок настоял на том, чтобы Намджун отдохнул два-три цикла, но тот не любил бездельничать, когда знал, что в состоянии работать, поэтому после душа и быстрого завтрака уже стоял на мостике и проверял все поступающие отчеты.

Сокджин позвонил по коммуникатору спустя три часа после начала смены и бодрым голосом сообщил, что Юнги очнулся. Намджун тут же повернулся к Хосоку, который был занят сейчас разговором с Чимином, и возбужденно попросил удалиться с мостика в связи с крайне важными и неотложными делами. Хосок, который улыбнулся очень хитро и понимающе, сказал:

— Можете идти, коммандер. — И Намджуна след простыл.

Он, казалось, не шел, а бежал по кораблю, проклиная такое дальнее расположение медотсека. Когда он, наконец, до него добрался, Юнги уже сидел на постели и что-то осторожно пил, Сокджин же сканировал его трикодером, что-то периодически говоря медбрату.

— Как ты? — спросил Намджун внезапно, чем напугал Сокджина. Тот смачно выругался и пообещал добавить яд в следующий лекарственный отвар.

— Такой высокий и нескладный, а подкрадываешься будто кот, — прошипел он.

Юнги поднял на Намджуна взгляд, и долгие минуты последний не мог понять, что ему ждать. Взгляд Юнги был непроницаемым, прямым и даже чуточку пугающим.

— Спасибо, Джун, — сказал Юнги хрипло. И внезапно заплакал. Что было неожиданностью не только для Намджуна и Сокджина, но и самого Юнги, потому что как только слезы потекли по его щекам, он прислонил ладони к лицу, словно бы он поверить не мог, что действительно плачет.

— Я… я… — начал он, но не смог более ничего сказать, лишь заплакал сильнее, пряча лицо в ладонях. Сокджин сочувствующе посмотрел на него и покачал головой.

— Ну-ну, не плачь, — мягко сказал он, осторожно кладя руку на трясущееся плечо Юнги. Намджун не мог сказать ни слова; он замер и не смел шелохнуться.

— Я… смог убраться с этой гребанной планеты, — прошептал Юнги и улыбнулся сквозь слезы, и Намджун ощутил, как его сердце сковывает боль. Он даже представить боялся, что пережил Юнги в том аду; сколько раз он пытался бежать и сколько раз терпел неудачу. Что вообще мог чувствовать человек, приговоренный к смерти, но в последнее мгновение спасшийся? Намджун не знал ответов и даже не хотел думать на эту тему.

Юнги успокоился так же внезапно, как и начал плакать. Просто в какое-то мгновение он тяжело вздохнул, словно бы сбрасывая всю тяжесть со своих плеч, и посмотрел на Намджуна ясными глазами.

— Спасибо, Джун, правда, спасибо.

— Не называй его так, — сказал Сокджин, улыбаясь, — он ненавидит, когда его зовут Джуном.

— Мне сложно выговорить «мдж», так что… прости, придется тебе потерпеть, — сказал Юнги, пожимая плечами и слабо улыбаясь. Намджун, который до этого не видел этой улыбкой — простой, хоть и слабой улыбки, был счастлив.

— Я ненавижу, когда так меня зовет Сокджин, — сказал Намджун поспешно. — Ты можешь звать меня, как пожелаешь.

Сокджин фыркнул и встал, чтобы дать Юнги салфетки, а после продолжил сканирование.

— Ну что, как показатели? — спросил Намджун, садясь на стул и чуть было не промахиваясь. Сокджин даже взгляда не оторвал от трикодера.

— Уже лучше. Юнги повезло, что вы так быстро справились, лишние сутки-двое, и он был бы уже в опасности. А так, подлатаем.

— Кровати мягкие у вас тут, — буднично заметил Юнги, осторожно гладя одеяло. Сказал это так, словно других более важных тем для разговора не было, и кровати действительно занимали его сильнее всего.

— Мягкие? — спросил Намджун. — Да это самые твердые матрасы во Вселенной!

Юнги посмотрел на него с улыбкой, словно бы насмехаясь над Намджуном, и ничего не сказал. Он молча пил что-то из кружки, которую принесла медсестра, и терпеливо ждал, пока Сокджин закончит со всеми проверками; Намджун же не знал теперь, что ему делать: его порыв показался ему сейчас глупостью, ведь он мог спокойно уточнить состояние Юнги через коммуникатор.

— Намджун, иди работай, — сказал Сокджин, вставая и забирая у Юнги кружку. — Ты здесь будешь только мешаться. Я позвонил тебе, чтобы сообщить, совсем не ожидал, что ты примчишься. Иди обратно на мостик. Или спать. Куда-нибудь. — После этих слов Джин встал и вышел.

— Эм, хорошо, пойду на мостик тогда… — Намджун подскочил и неловко огляделся, словно бы пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то. — Юнги, выздоравливай. Если тебе будет что-нибудь нужно, обязательно скажи мне.

Юнги лишь кивнул на это, а после в попытки взять стакан с прикроватной тумбочки, неаккуратно двинулся, отчего боль прошила его тело, и он зашипел. Намджун тут же подлетел, чтобы помочь, но тот отмахнулся от него.

— Намджун, серьезно, вали уже, — сказал Сокджин, появляясь из соседней комнаты с какими-то лекарствами. — Мы справимся без тебя.

Последнее, что Намджун увидел перед уходом, — это умиротворенное и счастливое лицо Юнги, который по самый нос закутался в одеяло. Намджуну сделалось больно.

***

 

— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я обязан тебе жизнью? — спросил Юнги, наблюдая, как одна галактика поглощает вторую. Зрелище, которое было достаточно редким, сейчас во всей красе разворачивалось перед ними, и оба были им очарованы.

С момента, когда Юнги очнулся, прошло уже почти две недели, которые у Намджуна были заполнены рутиной корабельной службы, у Юнги — восстановлением и отдыхом. Благодаря физиологии лакосцев, Юнги быстро шел на поправку, чем удивил даже Джина.

— Ничего ты мне не должен, Юнги, — тихо ответил ему Намджун. Он не любил подобные разговоры: он спас Юнги, потому что хотел, не ожидая чего-то взамен.

— Как знаешь, — ответил тот, пожимая плечами. Минуты они молчали, созерцая красоту. Намджун был уверен, что Хосок специально приказал заглушить все двигатели, чтобы экипаж мог полюбоваться ею.

— На какой базе вы меня высадите? — спросил Юнги, поворачиваясь к Намджуну. Тот посмотрел на него секунду и снова вернул свой взгляд на галактики.

— Дарсон, прибудем туда через семь корабельных часов. Хорошая база, находится в середине сектора. От нее ты сможешь много куда добраться.

— Понятно.

— Слушай, — внезапно начал Намджун, и Юнги понял, что после подобных «слушай», брошенных внезапно, словно бы человек боялся передумать, его не ждет ничего хорошего, — тебя же правда загребли за попытку побега?

Юнги молчал несколько секунд, обдумывая ответ.

— Ты видел планету, должен понимать, почему я решил рвать когти.

— Я… я ничего не знаю о твоей планете, лишь король показался мне каким-то…

— Джун, успокойся, не нужно тебе лезть во все это. Просто знай, что планету эту огибать нужно за много световых лет, вот и все. Поверь, то, что ты видел, было лишь вершиной айсберга — красивенькой и сверкающей. — От взгляда Намджуна не укрылось то, что Юнги начал ерзать, словно ему резко стало холодно, хотя температура в отсеке была абсолютно нормальной.

— Красивая и сверкающая?

Юнги бросил на него колкий, резкий взгляд.

— Я же говорил, не лезь, а? Или ты хочешь услышать слезливую историю о том, как мне бедному-несчастному пришлось очень туго? Не дождешься. Нытье для слабаков.

— Как знаешь, — сказал Намджун тихо, и в это мгновенье пейзаж за иллюминатором резко изменился: они увидели, как космос резко превратился в огромное количество ярких светящихся полосок — они нырнули в варп.

***

На Дарсоне половина команды ушла в увольнительную: короткую, буквально на пару часов, но такую желанную всеми. Обычно, если у них было несколько часов на базе или планете, команда тратила их на покупки или рестораны, потому что еда из репликатора, хоть и была отдаленно похожей на настоящую, удовольствия не приносила.

— Намджун, ты все понял? — спросил Хосок обеспокоенно. Они стояли вдали от всех и перешептывались, и Хосок все еще не мог успокоиться: не каждый день капитан корабля соглашается на подобную авантюру.

— Да понял я, понял. Ты мне уже сто раз повторил.

Хосок посмотрел на него серьезно несколько секунд, словно собирался сказать что-то, но потом кивнул. Намджун улыбнулся на это и, оставив его, пошел к выходу, где его ждал Юнги. Тот был облачен в огромную черную куртку, которую старпом выудил из недр шкафа. Она была хоть и старой, но очень хорошей, и Намджун решил, что она сослужит Юнги службу.

— Пошли, у нас есть несколько часов, а дел невпроворот, — сказал Намджун, кивая на выход, и они с Юнги поспешили покинуть «Энтерпрайз».

Юнги, пока они шли по доку, разглядывал все, словно видел впервые.

«Хотя это действительно его первый раз на космической базе», — подумал Намджун, отмечая с каким любопытством Юнги рассматривает каждую мелочь. В доках обычно не было ничего любопытного: кучка разнообразных кораблей, работники в одинаковых костюмах и роботы-механики. Каждый док походил на предыдущий: серые стены, желтые полосы на полу и невыносимая вонь. Они определенно точно наскучат Юнги через полчаса.

— Нам нужно оставаться максимально незаметными, поэтому не привлекай к себе лишнего внимания, хорошо?

Юнги кивнул на это, сильнее надвигая на лицо капюшон.

На третьей палубе Намджун внезапно затормозил и сверился с падом. Хосок дал ему координаты, но, как и в любых не самых прозрачных делах, все было достаточно запутанно.

— Думаю, нам сюда, — сказал Намджун, указывая в сторону какого-то переулка. — 3049-D.

Они быстро свернули, оказавшись в длинном коридоре, который подсвечивался противным фиолетовым светом, от которого у Намджуна тотчас заболела голова. Подобные декоративные решения он находил глупыми.

— Джун, вот она! — сказал Юнги, указывая на дверь. На ней действительно было написано «3049-D».

Намджун постучал. Постучал по-особому, чтобы человек, находящийся по ту сторону двери, узнал, что это свои. Им открыли через несколько секунд и тут же быстро запустили внутрь.

— От Джей-Хоупа? — спросил человек хрипло, разглядывая гостей. Намджун кивнул. — Отлично, проходите.

Намджун и Юнги миновали прихожую и очутились в небольшой квартире, забитой всякого рода техникой, о предназначении которой Намджун не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Располагайтесь на том диване, — сказал хозяин, кивнув на абсолютно безобразный грязно-желтый диван в углу, заваленный каким-то тряпьем и гаджетами. — Скиньте на пол, если мешает.

Намджун осторожно сел, Юнги же остался стоять. Незнакомец исчез в одной из комнат, чтобы появиться в следующее мгновение с двумя стаканами какой-то серой жидкости. Намджун сначала подумал, что это ирнийский ром, но стоило ему попробовать, стало ясно, что нет. Он отставил стакан.

— Итак, кому нужно делать доки? — спросил человек, оглядывая Намджуна и Юнги. Последний осторожно поднял руки, все еще недоверчиво косясь на хозяина этой квартиры. — Отлично. Хоуп сказал, что я беру сначала оплату, а потом принимаюсь за работу?

Намджун кивнул, доставая пад.

— Тысячу, верно? На какой счет? — спросил он, вписывая сумму и заполняя нужные поля.

— Я сам заполню, — сказал он, протягивая руку, и Намджун, пусть и с опаской, отдал ему пад. Хосок говорил, что этот парень чудной, но надежный; что он никогда не возьмет лишнего (но Намджун знал по собственному опыту, что любой даже самый надежный нелегальщик может обмануть, если захочет). — Все готово. Итак, дружище, пойдем со мной, — сказал он, смотря на Юнги.

Юнги оглянулся на Намджуна, словно бы спрашивая того, нужно ли это делать, а затем последовал за хозяином квартиры. Тот посадил Юнги на стул в дальнем углу комнаты и начал настраивать технику.

— Есть пожелания насчет имени? — спросил тот, на что Юнги покачал головой. — Возраста? Вообще никаких пожеланий? Ну, ладно. А теперь я сделаю голо-фотку, так что замри на сек.

Намджун никогда не думал, что у Хосока найдется знакомый, способный сделать поддельные документы, да еще и в такие короткие сроки. Хосок всегда был правильным, следовал букве закона, но было в нем что-то дьявольское, что-то цепкое, что позволило ему так быстро получить кресло капитана. Намджун всегда знал, что Хосок был способен не только на слепое подражание; Хосок имел тот самый революционный огонь в душе, который позволял ему принимать подобные нестандартные решения. Намджун гордился им. Если бы Хосок вечно был правильным, они никогда бы не обрели ту дружбу, которую имели сейчас.

— Так, дружище, а теперь посиди немного, минут десять, я быстренько все закончу.

Юнги кивнул и встал, решив, что лучше уж он постоит рядом с Намджуном. Сам Намджун писал Хосоку через зашифрованный канал, что все в порядке, миссия почти завершена.

— Я отдам тебе деньги, как только смогу, — сказал Юнги, садясь рядом и беспардонно скидывая тряпье на пол. Вместе с одеждой упали и какие-то гаджеты, но никто не обратил на это внимания. — Ты мне главное дай номер счета.

— Не нужно, — спокойно ответил ему Намджун, не отрываясь от пада. — Считай это подарком.

— Я не хочу принимать подарков.

— Слушай, Юнги, — сказал ему Намджун, все-таки поднимая на него взгляд. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто должен мне что-то. Я просто это сделал, потому что хотел помочь. Я не так часто это делаю. — На этом моменте Хосок или Чимин определенно точно бы вставили что-нибудь типа «брехня!» — И все это сойдет на нет, если ты решишь мне вернуть долг, понимаешь? Так что забудь и просто начни новую жизнь.

Юнги долго смотрел на него, и Намджун, которому резко стало неловко, хотел было пошутить, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, но что-то в этом взгляде было особенное; шутка так и застряла в горле. Повисла тишина.

— Итак, ребятушки, все готово. Новенькие, красивенькие доки! — Намджун аж подпрыгнул от этого возгласа. Юнги резко встал и забрал карточку. У него никогда до этого не было таких документов: прошлые, которые он даже не позаботился взять с Лакоса, были бумажными и дряхлыми, и слова, которые там были написаны, ему не нравились. Эта же карточка — новая и сверкающая, пришлась ему по вкусу, потому что нигде не было написано, что он раб.

— Спасибо огромное, — сказал Намджун, удивленно наблюдая, как Юнги со странной нежностью разглядывает ай-ди. — Вы нам очень помогли.

— Всегда пожалуйста! Если что, вы знаете, где меня найти.

***

 

Они стояли на главной площади вдали от толпы, и пад Намджуна то и дело пиликал, оповещая о том, что тому пора возвращаться на службу. В отличие от большинства ребят, ему нужно было вернуться на «Энтерпрайз» за несколько часов до вылета, чтобы проверить все системы и помочь Хосоку с отчетами.

— Думаю, пора нам попрощаться, — сказал Намджун.

— Да.

— Ну, я пошел. Надеюсь, у тебя все будет хорошо.

Намджун никогда не умел прощаться. Он находил это неловким и раздражающим, поэтому старался как можно быстрее исчезнуть, но в этот раз он почему-то медлил. Юнги тоже не спешил растворяться в толпе.

Они начали говорить одновременно, из-за чего оба тут же замолчали, а потом — рассмеялись.

— Давай ты, — сказал Юнги, все еще не в силах перестать улыбаться. Улыбка у него была очень красивая; настоящая, словно бы не было никаких забот и испытаний.

— Я рад, что вытащил тебя с этой дерьмовой планеты. Надеюсь, теперь твоя жизнь изменится, — сказал ему Намджун, от нервозности начиная потирать шею. Он ненавидел эту свою привычку, но сейчас ничего с ней не мог поделать.

— Спасибо тебе. Правда. Если бы я мог отплатить тебе…

— Я же говорю, ты мне ничего не должен!

— Да-да, я помню, — сказал Юнги, накидывая на голову капюшон. — Прощай, Джун, я рад был тебя знать.

— Прощай, — сказал Намджун, и голос отчего-то предал его.

Он не ожидал от себя, что захочет заключить Юнги в объятья, но тот словно бы прочел его мысли, поэтому сам сделал это. Юнги прижался к нему всем собой, и время словно бы замерло. Намджун подумал, что ради таких мгновений, как это, он и живет во Вселенной.

— Прощай, — еще раз сказал Юнги, отстраняясь. Он развернулся, не посмотрев на Намджуна, и скрылся в толпе. Намджун, которого эта сцена потрясла больше, чем должна была, еще долго смотрел ему вслед, утопая в своих мыслях, пока звонок коммуникатора не вернул его в реальность.

— И где тебя черти носят? — гневно спросил Чимин. — Хосок свалил на меня все твои обязанности, так что тебе лучше бы поторопиться!

— Уже иду!

В последний раз посмотрев на площадь, Намджун двинулся в сторону лифтов. Что-то во всем это было неправильным, но Намджун списал это на горечь расставания с человеком, которого спас.

«Глупости», — подумал он, нажимая кнопку четвертого дока, где находился «Энтерпрайз-БТС». — «Вы больше никогда не встретитесь».


	5. Часть 2. Глава 5

Три земных года спустя

Намджун обожал отпуска. Единственная их проблема заключалась в том, что они быстро кончались. Казалось бы, только вчера Намджун спустился с «Энтерпрайза» не землю, предвкушая целый год безделья и поездок на природу, как вот он уже стоял на капитанском мостике в готовом к отправке корабле.

Хосок, нацепив привычный капитанский китель, вертелся вокруг него, проверяя все до последней мелочи. Им предстояла тяжелая пятилетняя исследовательская миссия, и Намджун пытался свыкнуться с мыслью, что еще долго не увидит ни Землю, ни родителей.

— Да ладно тебе, будет здорово, — сказал Хосок, проносясь мимо. Намджун уже и отвык от такого Хосока: собранного, одетого в форму Звездного флота, капитана Чона. Не далее как неделю назад они сидели на веранде летнего домика Хосока, пили домашнее вино и смотрели на звезды.

— Вряд ли, — ответил Намджун хмуро, проверяя поступающие отчеты. Чимина переставили в бета-смену, так что теперь Намджун почти не будет с ним пересекаться. Чимин сам попросился, потому что хотел проводить с Чонгуком как можно больше времени.

— Все молодожены такие, — сказал как-то Хосок, когда Чимин подавал ему рапорт о переводе. — Вечно приклеиваются друг к другу, что не расцепить.

Намджуну стало даже чуточку грустно, потому что Чимин, хоть и был бесконечно назойливым и надоедливым, создавал особую атмосферу на мостике.

В альфа-смене остался Тэхен, что не могло ни радовать, потому что уж с ним Намджун мог поговорить обо всем на свете. Некоторые смены были бесконечно длинными, хоть и длились не на секунду больше других; и в подобные смены Тэхен всегда находил то, чем мог развлечь Намджуна.

— У нас новый рулевой, — сказал Хосок, подкрадываясь к Намджуну из-за спины. — Тебе он понравится.

— С каких пор это так важно, что ты лично сообщаешь мне о новом рулевом? — спросил Намджун, смотря на хитрое лицо Хосока. Намджун знал, что подобное выражение означало лишь одно, — нужно ждать беды. — Хосок, есть ли что-то, о чем я должен знать перед отправкой в пятилетнюю миссию в открытый космос? Может, мне сойти сейчас, пока есть возможность? Ты пугаешь меня.

Хосок тоненько так захихикал и протянул Намджуну пад. Тот обеспокоенно взял его и посмотрел на список экипажа альфа-смены. На месте рулевого значилось незнакомое Намджуну имя — Агуст Д.

— Окей, у парня смешное имя, меня это порадовало, — сказал Намджун, улыбаясь и возвращая опешившему Хосок пад.

— Подожди-ка, — осторожно начал Хосок, внимательно разглядывая Намджуна, словно бы пытаясь найти на его лице ответы, — тебе это имя правда не знакомо?

— Эм, вроде нет. Я не помню?

— Ты не посмотрел тогда… — протянул он, и Намджун вопросительно глянул на него, но Хосок быстро спохватился и, рассмеявшись, хлопнул своего старпома по плечу. — Смешное имя, да? Кто вообще такие имена дает?

Намджун был немного сбит с толку, но улыбнулся Хосоку. Тот быстро ретировался «заниматься кучей важных дел», оставляя старшего помощника одного. Намджуну предстояло проверить еще кучу отчетов, прежде чем корабль покинет космопорт.

***

 

На следующий день случились торжественные проводы, во время которых Намджун чуть было не заснул под речь Пан Шихека. Как только он улучил момент, Намджун скоро покинул зал и поспешил в свою каюту. Однако там, пиная от скуки стенку перед дверьми, стоял человек, которого Намджун никак не ожидал увидеть.

— Юнги? — Намджун удивленно оглядел того с ног до головы. — Ты… ты что… как… подожди-ка…

Юнги посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Привет, Джун, давно не виделись.

— Это да, — протянул он, жадно разглядывая своего старого знакомого. Тот изменился до неузнаваемости. Он больше не горбился, словно бы пытаясь сжаться и сделаться меньше, а держался прямо, как и подобает офицеру; волосы его приобрели бледно-розовый оттенок, какой носили сейчас на Земле все модники, и даже взгляд изменился. Уверенность и бахвальство горели на самом дне его глаз, отчего Намджун невольно вздрогнул. Не изменилась лишь его улыбка — Юнги до сих пор улыбался так, словно он не был обременён никакими заботами. — Три земных года прошло.

Юнги пожал плечами.

— Поговорим?

— Да, не помешало бы. Проходи. — Намджун быстро набрал код-ключ на панели рядом с дверью и пропустил Юнги в свою каюту. Тот быстро зашел и встал, ожидая разрешения присесть. Намджун кивнул, и они оба опустились на стулья. — Как я понимаю… ты теперь офицер Звездного флота.

— Я ваш новый рулевой, — сказал Юнги, самодовольно улыбаясь. — Лучший из лучших.

Намджун не мог поверить тому, что слышал.

— Ты шутишь. Такого быть не может. Я видел рулевых: Чимин, Минхек и Агуст… подожди-ка.

— Агуст — это я, — ответил ему Юнги, доставая из внутреннего кармана пиджака ай-ди. — Знакомая карточка?

Намджун все еще не мог поверить, что это не сон. Юнги — тот самый беглец, избитый и потерянный, которого он оставил на дальней станции много лет тому назад, сейчас сидел напротив него в форме Звездного флота и с офицерскими знаками отличия. Пилот. Юнги был их новым пилотом.

— Давай я расскажу все с самого начала? — спросил Юнги, подцепляя пальцами стилус, который валялся на столе, и начал его вертеть. Намджун секунды залипал на нем, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, а потом неуверенно кивнул.

— Я поступил в Академию Звездного флота, — начал Юнги. — Тогда я был потерян и не знал, что делать со своей жизнью. Поступить куда-то на учебу было правильным решением, потому что единственное, что я умел — это летать. А без лицензии меня бы не взяли пилотом никуда.

— Подожди, ты умел летать до академии? — перебил его Намджун, чем Юнги был весьма недоволен, посмотрев на него раздраженно.

— Да, это длинная история, — ответил Юнги и на мгновения замолчал, вспоминая те ужасные дни, когда ему приходилось делать мерзкие вещи, чтобы иметь возможность тренироваться на звездолетах. — Но я поступил и отучился. Потом я попросился на «Энтерпрайз», и меня взяли.

— Тебя? — Намджун неверяще посмотрел на Юнги, который принял вид невозмутимый и спокойный. — Пилота, который никогда до этого не летал на больших кораблях, взяли на флагман Звездного флота? Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, Юнги, особенно с этими тремя годами обучения.

Юнги снова пожал плечами.

— Я — хороший пилот.

— Нет, зубы мне тут не заговаривай. Зачем ты на «Энтерпрайзе»? Боже, я должен сказать об этом Хосоку.

Юнги улыбнулся и дернул рукой, мол, пожалуйста, звони Хосоку. Намджун, все еще не сводя с Юнги взгляда, потянулся к коммуникатору и набрал номер Хосока.

— Намджун? Ты вообще где? Тут Чимин с Чонгуком соревнуются, кто дольше простоит на руках. — Хосок звучал радостно и немного пьяно, и Намджун не мог его винить, потому что сегодня был официальный праздник, и Хосок имел полное право расслабиться.

— Тут Юнги, — сказал Намджун, решив сразу перейти к делу. На том конце рассмеялись.

— Вижу, ты уже познакомился с нашим новым рулевым, — ответил ему Хосок, отсмеявшись.

— Нашим… новым рулевым? — переспросил Намджун, надеясь, что он ослышался. Юнги тем временем сидел напротив него, всем своим видом показывая, что Намджун смешит его до безобразия.

— Завтра поговорим на мостике, сейчас я занят. Все, пока, передавай Юнги привет, — поспешно сказал Хосок, и звонок прекратился. Намджун неверяще посмотрел на коммуникатор в своих руках, а потом перевел взгляд на Юнги.

— Так ты действительно наш новый рулевой, — сказал он вкрадчиво. Юнги кивнул. — И ты отправляешься с нами в пятилетнюю миссию?

— Да, так уж случилось. — Юнги пожал плечами.

— У тебя появилась дурацкая привычка вечно пожимать плечами, — заметил Намджун, словно бы других тем для разговора не было.

— Это действительно то, о чем ты хочешь спросить меня?

Намджун выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Он давно уже распрощался с Юнги. Когда он высадил его на станции, название которой он уже и не помнил, Намджун долго не мог забыть его. На мостике даже появилась шутка про то, что «Намджун грезит о своей даме в беде». Однако Намджун действительно не мог забыть Юнги очень долго, пока Сокджин не пришел к нему с какой-то бутылкой и сказал пить.

— Ты знаешь, что это самый тупой способ в мире? — спросил Намджун, смотря на огромные стаканы, которые Джин достал следом.

— Нам нужно поговорить по душам, а на трезвую голову ты это со мной никогда не делаешь, — ответил ему Сокджин, разливая какую-то бледно-голубую муть по стаканам. — Пей.

Тогда Сокджин убедил его, что они больше никогда не встретятся, и что Намджуну нужно серьезно перестать думать о Юнги. Удивительно, но это каким-то образом сработало. Возможно, время действительно лечило, как говорили древние мудрецы Земли; возможно, у Намджуна появилось тысяча и одно дело, которые отвлекли его от этой странной увлеченности. Проблема была и в том, что Намджун не знал названия этому чувству: это была не дружба, уж тем более не влюбленность, не жалость и не простой интерес. Что это было, Намджун не знал, но он был очень рад от этого избавиться.

Теперь же призрак прошлого был перед ним — абсолютно живой и весьма самоуверенный.

— Я тебе говорю, я лучший пилот во всей чертовой Вселенной, — сказал ему Юнги. — Таких, как я, ваша Академия еще не видела.

— Ты серьезно отучился на пилота за три года? И попал на «Энтерпрайз-БТС»? — Намджун отказывался верить. Даже Чимину, который был величайшим профессионалом своего дела, не раз спасавшему их задницы, потребовалось значительно больше времени.

— Я же говорил тебе, что летал до академии. Во время учебы я просто показывал свое мастерство, быстро учился. Это не так уж и сложно, не так много кнопок. Летать на таких огромных кораблях значительно легче, чем на мелких звездолетах.

Намджун усмехнулся, Юнги же поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

— Ты чересчур самоуверенный, — сказал ему Намджун. — Это не всегда хорошо.

— Будь я скоромнее, не попал бы сюда.

Намджун не мог с этим спорить. На «Энтерпрайз-БТС» отбирали лучших их лучших, и даже по просьбе Хосока сюда просто не могли взять плохого пилота. Юнги, должно быть, действительно был профессионалом своего дела, раз руководство одобрило его кандидатуру.

— Значит, следующие пять лет мы проведем вместе? — спросил Намджун.

— Получается, так, — ответил Юнги, не поднимая головы. Он нашел что-то невероятно увлекательное в своих руках, потому что вот уже целую минуту разглядывал их, не смея поднять взгляда. Вмиг самоуверенный и бахвальный Юнги исчез. — Надеюсь, Джун, что ты не злишься.

— Злюсь? Почему я должен злиться?

— Я и так у тебя и Хосока в неоплатном долгу, а тут еще напросился в команду…

Намджун грубо перебил его.

— Я тебе уже говорил, что ты мне ничего не должен. И я рад, что ты не сгинул где-нибудь на краю Вселенной, а все-таки… смог пробиться, так сейчас говорят?

Юнги кивнул и слабо ему улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, мы станем друзьями, — сказал ему Юнги, вставая и поправляя форму. Намджун поднялся за ним следом и протянул руку.

— Конечно.

Юнги пожал руку, еще раз кивнул и быстро покинул каюту, оставляя Намджуна одного. Тот еще долго думал о том, насколько же мала Вселенная, раз они снова встретились.

***

 

— По твоей рекомендации Юнги взяли на борт?! — Намджун смотрел на преисполненного самодовольством Хосока и не мог поверить. — Серьезно? И ты еще меня называешь ребенком? У нас тут гребанный «Энтерпрайз», которым нужно управлять!

— Успокойся, Намджун, Юнги, как он уже тебе, наверное, сказал миллион раз, — отличный пилот. Все преподаватели Академии хвалили его, — ответил ему Хосок.

— Ты… ты не можешь просто так взять… да как так… Хосок! — Намджун был настолько возмущен безрассудством своего друга и капитана, что не мог собраться с мыслями: привычное красноречие, над которым вся команда периодически смеялась, покинуло его.

— Если бы он был плох, я бы не взял его.

— Но он!..

Двери турбо-лифта открылись, и Юнги спросил разрешения ступить на мостик. Хосок резво развернулся и выдал: «Разрешаю».

— А вот и наш новый знаменитый рулевой, — протянул Тэхен, отвлекаясь от пульта и улыбаясь веселой улыбкой. — Про тебя говорят все в Академии.

— Я не удивлен, — ответил ему Юнги, опускаясь на место пилота и пристегивая ремни. Энсин, который сидел рядом с ним, возбужденно заерзал, видимо, решив, что Юнги какая-то знаменитость.

Хосок опустился в кресло и нажал кнопку на панели, чтобы вывести себя на корабельные интеркомы.

— Говорит капитан корабля Чон Хосок. Добро пожаловать на борт одного из лучших кораблей Звездного флота «Энтерпрайз-БТС». Мы обречены провести пять лет вместе, — сказал Хосок, оглядывая мостик. С последнего раза «Энтерпрайз-БТС» немного модернизировали, изменив и внешний вид, но Хосок все равно чувствовал себя, как дома. — До отправления сорок пять минут. Всем занять свои позиции. Конец связи.

— Вау, не могу дождаться! — сказал Тэхен Намджуну, чуть ли не прыгая от удовольствия. — Пять лет в космосе! — Намджун, возможно, не совсем разделял его радости. Хосок это заметил.

— Да ладно тебе, коммандер, все будет замечательно! Разве ты не алкаешь увидеть новые миры, познакомиться с новыми цивилизациями, исследовать что-нибудь? Ты же любишь во всем это копаться!

Намджун смерил его недовольным взглядом и повернулся к своей панели. Он уже все перепроверил три раза, но решил сделать это еще раз, потому что разговаривать с радостным Хосоком или тем более Тэхеном ему сейчас не хотелось.

***

 

— Говорит капитан Чон. Приготовиться к отправлению. Рулевой? — Хосок посмотрел на Юнги.

— Причальные фермы убраны, капитан. Диспетчеры дока дают добро. Выходим из космопорта.

— Курс рассчитан?

— Да, капитан. Готовы к варп-прыжку.

Намджун окинул прощальным взглядом родной космопорт и приготовился отправиться в бесконечно длинное и, возможно, увлекательное приключение длинною в пять лет.

— Варп-2. Врубайте, — сказал Хосок, и Намджун услышал в его голосе то самое возбуждение, какое наполняло их всех, когда дело касалось космоса. Все, кто был сейчас на мостике, отчаянно любили то, чем занимались.

В секунду пейзаж за иллюминатором изменился, превратившись в горящие белые полосы, и Намджун, не видевший этого целый год, зачарованно смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляда.


	6. Глава 6

Смена для Намджуна началась обычно: он добрел до столовой, где, перекинувшись парой слов с Сокджином, съел ужасный по вкусу салат, а после отправился на мостик, чтобы заступить на службу.

— Ты сегодня рано, — сказал ему Хосок вместо приветствия. Намджун посмотрел на него, словно бы пытаясь этим взглядом что-то сказать, но потом вздохнул и, махнув рукой, отвернулся, принявшись заниматься делами.

— Кто-то явно не выспался, — донеслось до Намджуна, и ему даже поворачиваться было не надо, чтобы понять, что Юнги усмехался. Он крайне быстро обжился на этом корабле, став всеобщим любимцем, уважаемым пилотом, которого превозносили все, словно он был самим Джеймсом Т. Кирком.

Намджун не понимал, как это работает: первые несколько дней все сторонились Юнги, разговаривая лишь по необходимости, но стоило ему спасти их, когда «Энтерпрайз» попал в метеоритный поток, как резко по кораблю поползли шепоты о том, что «Рулевой Агуст Ди — отличный парень, выдающаяся личность, очень приятный, любит животных» и прочее-прочее.

Юнги купался в этих похвалах, упиваясь своей славой, и Чимин, который часто общался с одним профессором из Академии ЗФ, говорил, что Мин Юнги вел себя там абсолютно точно так же.

— Этот парень — гений, — сказал ему Чимин, пожимая плечами. — Тэмин очень высоко его оценил, когда тот был его студентом.

Намджун смотрел на этого нового Мин Юнги — самоуверенного, тщеславного офицера Звездного флота в красивой, хорошо сидящей форме, который улыбался всегда так, словно весь «Энтерпрайз» принадлежит ему; и вспоминал того запуганного и забитого парня, которого он — Намджун — еле-еле спас; которого Сокджин вытащил с того света; ради которого Хосок рисковал своим офицерским чином; с которым Намджуну было так тяжело прощаться. Намджун видел, что перемены наступили, и он был рад за Юнги, который смог добиться столько лишь благодаря упорности и силе воли.

Однако Намджун видел и другого Юнги: Юнги, который вечно быстро ел, словно бы боясь, что у него эту еду отберут; Юнги, который иногда взволнованно что-то у него спрашивал, когда не совсем понимал стандартный межгалактический этикет; Юнги, чьи глаза загорались, стоило ему сесть в свое кресло на мостике и направить «Энтерпрайз» все дальше — в космос.

— Иди в задницу, Ю… Агуст, — ответил Намджун, оборачиваясь и улыбаясь натянуто, давая тому понять, что шуточки его абсолютно не смешные.

Тэхена, однако, их перепалки всегда забавили.

— Успокойтесь, детки, оставьте ваши любовные перепалки для более приватной беседы, — сказал он, улыбаясь гордо и самодовольно, словно бы он только что сказал самую остроумную шутку во всей Вселенной.

— Заткнись, Тэхен, — хором сказали Намджун и Юнги, а после переглянулись.

— Так, — встрял Хосок, грозно (естественно, все это было чистой воды театральным представлением, которое Хосок любил разыгрывать с завидной регулярностью; на самом деле он тоже любил смотреть за перепалками Намджуна и Юнги) посмотрев на обоих, — мы через три часа прибываем на базу, так что, будьте так добры, угомонитесь. Офицеры.

Намджун неверяще посмотрел на Хосока, но все равно кинул тихое: «так точно, капитан», возвращаясь к своим скучным обязанностям. Чонгук снова писал ему тысяча и одно сообщение с пометкой «срочно», призывая дать добро на починку крепления в B-7 отсеке, и Намджун уже давно был на грани.

Внезапно на экране появилось новое сообщение не от Чонгука.

hel_agust_d  
джун, у тэхена день рождение скоро. мне нужно купить ему подарок на базе, но он вечно за мной хвостиком таскается. поможешь?  
commander_kim_namjoon  
Черт! Я забыл! Можно сплавить Тэхена Чигукам? Я бы тоже поискал ему подарок.  
hel_agust_d  
окей. есть идеи? он говорил, что хочет планету, но мы не можем ему купить планету.  
hel_agust_d  
или можем? ЗФ покрывает расходы на подарки членам экипажа?  
commander_kim_namjoon  
Юнги, ты в своем уме?! Какая планета?! Я посмотрю на тебя, когда ты будешь отчитываться перед Пан Шихеком за покупку планеты.  
commander_kim_namjoon  
В любом случае, я думаю, нужно купить ему книгу. Знаешь, старую бумажную книгу. Он очень их любит.  
hel_agust_d  
идея с планетой мне нравилась больше. ну вообще ты прав. встретимся тогда у третьего выхода?  
commander_kim_namjoon  
Да! И не забудь взять куртку, на этой базе вечно какая-то лажа с кондиционерами.

***

 

— Юнги, но я хочу пойти с тобой! — сказал Тэхен, зачем-то дергая Юнги за рукав куртки. — Ты обещал научить меня управлять звездолетом!

— У меня дела, Тэ, — виновато сказал Юнги, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону. — Чимин вполне может научить тебя пилотировать.

Чимин, который мечтал провести свободное время со своим мужем, недовольно посмотрел на Юнги, словно тот был самым настоящим предателем. Намджун решил, что потом расскажет ему причину, но пока что был занят тем, что искал на карте примерные места, где можно купить книги.

— И, ребят, не забудьте, что в семь по местному, весь офицерский состав должен быть на званом ужине, — сказал Хосок, проходя мимо и даже не останавливаясь. Намджун удивленно посмотрел ему вслед, кивнул и снова начал сканировать карту.

— Ненавижу званые ужины, — сказал Чонгук, натягивая куртку и выправляя застрявший воротник. Чимин помог ему это сделать. — Они всегда такие скучные, все эти занудные речи о том, насколько велик Звездный флот…

— Да ладно тебе, там хотя бы есть нормальная еда не из репликатора, — сказал Тэхен. — Главный минус пятилетней миссии — вечная мерзкая, ненастоящая еда на завтрак, обед и ужин.

— Да-а, сегодняшний салат был ужасен, — заметил Намджун, отрываясь от пада. — Я еле проглотил его.

— Прекрати привередничать, Джун, — сказал ему Юнги, поглядывая на часы. — Может, нам уже пора? Мы просто так стоим уже двадцать минут.

— Мистер Я-самый-занятой-пилот-во-всей-вселенной желает удалиться, — сказал Тэхен, театрально поклонившись. Чимин и Чонгук закатили глаза и потянули его к выходу.

— Увидимся на ужине, — сказал Чимин, толкая непослушного Тэхена вперед в надежде, что тот угомонится. — И наслаждайтесь вашими суперсекретными и суперважными делами!

Юнги хотел было что-то сказать, даже открыл рот, но Намджун покачал головой:

— Это бесполезно, даже не пытайся.

— Весь мостик считает, что мы с тобой встречаемся!

Намджун выдал характерное «ха!» и снова уткнулся в пад.

— Поверь, не только мостик.

— Мы не должны, я не знаю, разубедить их?! Джун, боже, прекрати пялиться в пад!

Намджун поднял на него взгляд и сказал:

— Успокойся, Юнги, ярое отрицание лишь позволит пожару разгореться сильнее.

***

 

— Я не совсем уверен, что мы идем в нужном направлении, — сказал Юнги, оглядываясь по сторонам и сверяясь с падом. — Эта улица какая-то странная.

Намджун, укутавшийся в куртку и жалеющий, что не надел еще один свитер, разочарованно посмотрел на него. Отчаяние плескалось на дне его глаз, и Юнги на секунду стало его жалко.

— Я в который раз предлагаю тебе отдать свою куртку. Мне не холодно, у меня другая температура тела, Джун.

— Но ты замерзнешь!

— Боже, я же сказал, что нет! Все люди такие тупые, как ты?!

— Не называй меня тупым, сам ты тупой!

Юнги посмотрел на него так, словно тот был детсадовским ребенком, норовившим влезть в драку.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? Сколько тебе лет, Джун? Десять? Может, целых одиннадцать?

Намджун хотел развернуться и уйти. Иногда Юнги вел себя абсолютно невыносимо, и ему хотелось дать этому паршивцу подзатыльник. Юнги был человеком принципиальным, с четкими жизненными позициями и себялюбием, и это иногда бесило Намджуна до безобразия. Сейчас он был ужасно уставшим, замерзшим, мечтающим просто проспать двадцать часов в каюте, и очередное желание Юнги посоревноваться в препирательстве было абсолютно некстати. Намджун почувствовал, как начал закипать.

— О, заткнись, я ничего не хочу слушать!

— Что, аргументы кончились? Неужели великий Ким Намджун — коммандер «флагмана Звездного флота, лучшего корабля из всех» растерял свое красноречие?

Все, finita la comedia. Намджун понял, что дошел до точки кипения. Конечно, Юнги время от времени вел себя невыносимо, но сейчас он перегнул палку.

— Я все еще твой коммандер, офицер Мин. Знайте свое место.

Юнги застыл, словно на него вылили ушат холодной воды. Намджун еще никогда до этого не пользовался своим положением, чтобы разрешить их спор.

— Коммандер, прошу меня извинить, — сказал он абсолютно бесстрастно. — А теперь позвольте мне удалиться.

После этих слов Юнги отсалютовал Намджуну и развернулся, принявшись быстро удаляться в неизвестном направлении. Намджун был настолько зол, что даже не подумал идти за ним.

«Чертов Мин Юнги», — подумал он, стараясь унять бушующий внутри него гнев.

***

 

Книгу он нашел — в каком-то странном магазинчике на окраине станции, за бешеные деньги и не в самом лучшем состоянии, но Намджун был доволен. Тэхен говорил ему как-то, что он очень любит земные сказки, поэтому книга «Ганс Христиан Андерсен. Сказки» показалась ему удачной покупкой.

Времени, чтобы прогуляться и расслабиться у него почти не оставалось, поэтому он поспешил на корабль, чтобы скоро переодеться в форму Звездного флота и отправиться на ужин.

По пути его поймал Чонгук, который вопросительно посмотрел на него, когда Намджун выходил из своей каюты.

— Почему без своего компаньона? — спросил он, выглядя как-то подозрительно, что Намджуну не очень понравилось.

— Могу спросить то же самое у тебя, Чонгук.

Чонгука эта реплика, казалось, не задела совершенно, потому что он просто пожал плечами и предложил отправиться на ужин вместе. Намджун был не против, потому что, хоть Чонгук и был надоедливым засранцем, старпом испытывал к нему нежные чувства.

— Как думаешь, сможем свалить после официально части? — спросил Чонгук, нажимая кнопку вызова лифта.

— Я надеюсь. — Намджун вздохнул. — Меня ужасно раздражают все эти ужины. Надо держать лицо и притворяться, что тебе все нравится. Самое тупое, что все люди ненавидят эти ужины, но из-за правил приличия приходят на них.

— Да-а, комната, полная людей, которые не хотят в ней быть. — После этих слов Чонгук слабо ему улыбнулся. — Ну, зато там всегда есть еда!

***

 

Зал, в котором проводился торжественный ужин, был огромен, но прост: никаких излишков, лишь светящиеся зеленые панели на стенах и огромный иллюминатор, показывающий бескрайний и бесконечно красивый космос. Намджун всерьез собирался взять себе еды и сесть на диванчик, все эти три часа наблюдая за звездами, прибывающими и убывающими кораблями и дальними, мерцающими галактиками.

Хосок, который подошел к нему спустя десять минут, выглядел до безобразия скучающим и собранным. Намджун видел, как тот держал спину и дежурную улыбку, а в глазах его была бездна.

— Намджун, — сказал он, подходя к тому совсем близко, чтобы их разговор никто не подслушал. — Там есть твои любимые рэванские пирожные.

Намджун, которого эта информация обрадовала, заговорчески улыбнулся и медленно двинулся к столу. Есть все подряд на подобных приемах было опасно, потому что еда обычно самая разнообразная — с самых дальних уголков Вселенной. Однажды Хосок по незнанию съел странного вида зеленое желе и потом его выворачивало в туалете добрые три часа кряду, отчего Сокджин, которого тут же позвали проверить состояние капитана, смеялся до слез. Намджун всегда знал, что в Сокджине что-то было от дьявола.

Юнги зашел в залу за пару минут до официальной речи президента, выглядя уставшим и больным. Он не поднимал взгляда, предпочитая смотреть себе куда-то под ноги, и Намджун, который заметил его сразу же, подумал, что, возможно, они оба вспылили. Сейчас, когда прошло уже несколько часов, он, посмотрев на ситуацию трезво, понял, что они оба были неправы и поссорились по абсолютно тупой причине.

— Намджун! — внезапно Чонгук дернул его за плечо, и Намджун, привыкший к подобному поведению, обернулся на него с улыбкой, подумав, что тот тоже хочет рассказать ему про пирожные. — Срочно уведи Юнги в безопасное место!


	7. Глава 7

Намджун почувствовал, как все его тело холодеет от страха. Он неверяще смотрел на Чонгука, который был напуган не меньше его.

— Что? Что случилось? — спросил он, тут же пытаясь глазами найти Юнги в толпе. Тот стоял недалеко от бара, необремененный и абсолютно спокойный.

— Лакосцы здесь! И этот… Нарп, Нарн, или как его там! Они здесь!

Казалось, все узнали об этом в одно мгновение, потому что стоило Намджуну обеспокоенно оглядеться, как он заметил Хосока, идущего к нему быстрым шагом, и взгляд его — напуганный и злой — не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Намджун…

— Я знаю. Нам с Чонгуком и Юнги срочно нужно сматываться, — сказал Намджун, стараясь взять себя в руки. Он и так позволил себе потерять на минуту лицо, что было недопустимо на подобном вечере.

— Бегство не решит проблему, — сказал Хосок.

Послышался звон разбившегося стекла. Намджун каким-то шестым чувством понял, что произошло. В глазах Юнги была самая настоящая паника — Намджун никогда его не видел таким; даже на Лакосе его глаза горели отвагой, смирением, надеждой, но никогда они еще не были настолько наполнены животным страхом, как сейчас.

Намджун, сам того не замечая, быстро дернулся в его сторону, не слушая, что ему говорят Хосок и Чонгук. Все взгляды сейчас были прикованы к Юнги, который все еще не мог пошевелиться и неотрывно смотрел на посла и его сопровождающих, в одном из которых Намджун узнал Нарна.

Стоило Нарну сделать шаг в сторону Юнги, как тот отшатнулся и врезался в какого-то мужчину, даже не заботясь об извинениях. Намджун резко встал между Юнги и Нарном, заслоняя подобно щиту. Ему очень хотелось решить проблему по-детски просто — убежать и никогда не возвращаться, но он понимал, что будучи офицером Звездного флота, старшим помощником «Энтерпрайза-БТС», он должен решить это дипломатически. Намджуну не хотелось. Намджуну хотелось дать по лицу и Нарну, и этой безымянной охране, и послу за то, что все они причинили Юнги боль.

— Господин Намджун, — сказал Нарн, и Намджун внезапно почувствовал, как Юнги вцепился в рукав его кителя. — Уважаемый Посол выражает крайне недовольство действиями Звездного флота.

Посол поднял на Намджуна взгляд — скучающий и ленивый — и тут же опустил, не желая обращать на такого, как Намджун внимание. Нарн же наоборот хотел поговорить.

— Не здесь, господин Нарн, нам нужно выйти. Не будем портить праздник всем достопочтенным гостям.

Нарн, который смерил его подозрительным взглядом, кивнул. Он развернулся и что-то сказал оставшимся солдатом, в то время как Намджун быстро обернулся. Юнги стоял за ним ни жив ни мертв. Он даже не смотрел на него, а уставился куда-то в пространство перед собой и молчал.

— Прошу проследовать в комнату переговоров, — сказал Нарн. — И мы хотим говорить с Вашим капитаном.

Намджун посмотрел на Хосока, который уже шел к ним: плечи его были прямы, походка уверенна, взгляд непоколебим — капитан Чон умел держать лицо, когда этого требовала ситуация.

— Господа, — поприветствовал он всех, слегка наклонив голову. — Капитан Чон Хосок, «Ю-эс-эс Энтерпрайз-БТС».

***

 

В переговорной — небольшом и темном конференц-зале — было тихо. Обе стороны заняли свои места, и Юнги, за которым Намджун следил каждое мгновение, так и не поднял взгляда, продолжая смотреть на стол или себе на руки. Намджуну очень хотелось сжать сейчас чужую руку и подарить поддержку, но он не имел права — они были посреди важных межгалактических переговоров, которые, возможно, приведут к катастрофическим последствиям.

— Нами была отправлена нота протеста, но Ваше командование ее проигнорировало, — сказал посол, и Намджун впервые услышал его голос.

— Простите, уважаемый посол, но про какую ноту протеста Вы говорите? — спросил Хосок. Намджун знал, что блеф — единственное, что Хосок сейчас мог применить, потому что их начальство не знало о существовании беглеца Мин Юнги.

— Нота протеста была направлена сразу же после захвата нашего гражданина в плен. Адресована главе Звездного флота господину Пан Шихеку.

Если Хосок и был удивлен или напуган, то он не показал этого, и Намджун очень им гордился. Информация, однако, была шокирующей. Неужели Пан Шихек все-таки узнал про Юнги, неужели позволил этому великому обману случиться?

— Да, мы понимаем, — вкрадчиво ответил Хосок. — Но Мин Юнги был беженцем, а согласно директиве ЗФ…

— Он не был беженцем, он был похищен вами. Правила нашей планеты запрещают ее жителям покидать ее без прямого разрешения Короля, однако этот… — Посол бросил короткий взгляд на Юнги. Возможно, он даже не знал его имени. — Нарушил один из главных законов. Он был приговорен Королем Лакоса к смертной казни. И мы, не терпя каких-либо возражений, забираем его себе.

Посол бросил взгляд на Нарна, и тот тут же жестом указал солдатом схватить Юнги. Намджун успел встать на их пути и выдернуть Юнги с его кресла, потому что тот замер от шока и не мог даже пошевелиться.

— Офицер Агуст Ди вынужден нас покинуть, — сказал Намджун, понимая, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Он подтолкнул Юнги к двери, шепотом приказав срочно бежать, как только у того будет возможность.

— Господин Намджун! Вы не имеете права! — воскликнул Нарн, рванув в сторону выхода, но Намджун встал на его пути, не давая двинуться дальше.

— Это Вы не имеете права, — сказал Хосок, приковывая всеобщее внимание. — Мы сейчас находимся на территории, подконтрольной Звездному флоту, и Вы намереваетесь применить насильственные действия по отношению к офицеру Звездного флота.

Посол был оскорблен дерзкими словами Хосока. Это было видно по его лицу, наконец, потерявшему скучающее выражение; теперь он был явно раздражен и возмущен, и если бы Намджун не был так зол, он нашел бы это весьма уморительным.

— Вы похитили лакосца, нарушили закон нашей планеты, — сказал посол. Его руки начали дрожать от гнева, который его переполнял. Хосок, напротив, был спокоен внешне и говорил бесстрастно, что делало ему честь.

— Вы ошибаетесь, уважаемый посол. Мин Юнги имел полное право запросить у Звездного флота убежище, что он и сделал. Звездный флот одобрил его прошение, и сейчас нам ничего не известно о его местонахождении.

— Не вешайте лапшу на уши! — воскликнул Нарн внезапно, и Намджун зло посмотрел на него. — А кто это, по-вашему, был?!

Послу, видимо, тоже не понравилось поведение Нарна, потому что он неодобрительно посмотрел на него, заставляя того замолчать.

— Это был офицер Звездного флота Агуст Ди, — сказал Хосок твердо. Намджун был рад, что Хосок умел врать, смотря собеседнику прямо в глаза, не тушуясь и не краснея — величайший талант для капитана корабля. — Если Вам интересно, мы можем выслать Вам документы; если же Вам больше нечего сказать, то мы можем считать этот разговор законченным.

***

 

Юнги не понимал, сколько времени прошло, куда он бежал, что делал, но очнулся он только тогда, когда Намджун осторожно гладил его по плечу. Оглядевшись, Юнги понял, что находится в своей каюте на «Энтерпрайзе».

— Все хорошо, Юнги, мы все уладили, — сказал Намджун мягко. Возможно, он видел, в каком сейчас состоянии находился Юнги, потому что тот был очень хорошо осведомлен, как отвратительно он выглядел после панических атак.

— Где они?

— Все в порядке, мы сейчас в варпе. Мы все решили, у Хосока язык хорошо подвешен, — ответил ему Намджун. Ему невыносимо сильно хотелось сейчас просто обнять Юнги, потому что тот выглядел сломленным и лишенным всякой силы, напуганным и больным.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он тихо, и голос его дрожал.

— Уверен. Никто тебя не тронет, Юнги. Может, тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я могу дойти до медотсека и принести тот мерзкий отвар.

— Не уходи, — сказал Юнги, прежде чем смог осознать это. Ему не было стыдно. Он был сильным человеком, но даже ему были позволены слабости; если бы Намджун действительно знал, через что ему пришлось пройти на Лакосе, то не стал бы винить его за подобное поведение. Конечно, Намджун его и не винил, но Юнги был сейчас так напуган, так слаб, что верил в несуществующее.

— Хорошо, — ответил Намджун. — Я… мне… поспать с тобой?

Как-то в юности, когда Намджун только-только поступил в Академию и был неспокойным юнцом, который абсолютно не понимал своих чувств, случилась катастрофа — он узнал об измене своей девушки, с которой на тот момент встречался два земных года. Эта новость шокировала его, потому что тогда Намджун верил, что нашел свое «долго и счастливо». Хосок видел его отчаяние и нежелание проявлять чувства, потому что по какой-то неясной причине многие мальчишки его возраста боялись показаться слабыми; поэтому Хосок — прекрасный и добрый Хосок — просто лег рядом с ним и обнял, не говоря ни слова и позволяя Намджуну, который внезапно почувствовал себя абсолютно опустошенным и жалким, выплакать все слезы по несчастной ушедшей любви.

— Людям нужны объятия, — сказал ему Хосок много лет позже, — потому что зачастую они помогают лучше тысячи слов. Просто если ты чувствуешь, что никакие слова не помогут человеку, просто обними его и держи крепко. Нам всем нужно тепло.

Сейчас, много лет спустя, Намджун ясно помнил тот эпизод; несчастная любовь больше не приносила ему боли, потому что он и лица девушки вспомнить не мог, но поддержка друга, в которой он тогда так нуждался, запомнилась на всю жизнь. Конечно, сейчас ситуация была абсолютно другая — на кону не стояла юношеская любовь, — все было гораздо серьезнее, глубже, хуже, но Намджун все так же не мог подобрать слов. Какие слова могли спасти положение? Какие слова могли излечить израненную душу Юнги?

Намджун осторожно лег на самый край кровати, что было абсолютно неудобно, потому что эти корабельные койки не были приспособлены для этого, но Намджун не хотел причинять Юнги неудобства, потому что не знал, как тот отреагирует. Сам же Юнги наоборот, возможно, хотел этого, потому что медленно, словно бы стараясь сделать это незаметно, придвинулся ближе к Намджуну и спрятал лицо где-то в районе его груди.

— Ты не против… Если я положу руку? — спросил Намджун, осознав, что в таком положении лежать ему было не очень удобно.

— Угу, — промычал Юнги и по непонятной причине прижался к нему ещё ближе, словно бы ему было холодно. Намджун знал, что дело было не в этом, потому что температура тела Юнги была значительно выше человеческой, и он почти никогда не мерз.

Намджун мягко положил руку на Юнги, боясь превратить это в неловкое объятие, но Юнги лишь прошептал: «Смелее»; и Намджун, чувствуя себя крайне странно и нервозно, придвинулся ближе, обнимая Юнги. Тот болезненно выдохнул.

— Спи, Юнги, сегодня был непростой день.

— Я хочу извиниться перед тобой, — прошептал Юнги, не поднимая головы.

— Извиниться? За что?

— За то, что начал вести себя, как идиот, когда мы искали подарок Тэхену.

Намджун улыбнулся и начал осторожно гладить Юнги по спине: совершенно невесомо, едва заметно, но Юнги, казалось, это пришлось по вкусу, потому что он промычал что-то одобрительное и сильнее прижался к Намджуну.

— Забей, это была фигня. Не первый наш спор, и не последний. Спи.

Внезапно в Намджуне проснулось странное и непривычное желание поцеловать Юнги в макушку; этот жест мог бы расцениваться, как дружеский, но почему-то Намджуну сейчас он показался излишне интимным.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Намджун.

— Знаешь, у нас на планете желают ясного рассвета. Ясного рассвета, Джун.


	8. Глава 8

Юнги ненавидел рассветы, потому что с ними приходил и новый день, полный бесполезной работы и чудовищной усталости. В детстве, когда он был совсем маленьким и провожал отца на работу, он фантазировал о том, что он — великий волшебник, которому подвластна смена дня и ночи; он так отчаянно хотел запретить рассветы и приказать ночи никогда не кончаться, что мечтал об этом все дни напролет.

Однако волшебником Юнги не стал, он стал простым рабочим лакосцем, который был вынужден вставать каждое утро и идти на каторгу, которой не было конца. Сегодняшнее утро не было исключением; никакое утро им не было.

Чангюн — его младший брат, которого от Юнги отделяло целых четыре года и которому недавно исполнилось десять, спокойно спал у стенки, закутавшись в одеяло. Отец пару недель назад сказал, что через два месяца Чангюна надо будет обучить их ремеслу, и Юнги с сожалением смотрел сейчас на брата, понимая, что скоро и ему придется упасть в эту клоаку.

Когда Юнги зашел на кухню, отец уже был там и грел воду для чая. Болезнь уже давно одолела его, и Юнги с содроганием сердца понимал, что ему осталось жить недолго. Кожа в некоторых местах почернела, полопалась, а глаза, бывшие когда-то живыми и радостными, потеряли весь цвет. Отец был сломлен этой жизнью, и Юнги понимал, что через пару лет его ждет точно такая же участь.

— Утро, — сказал Юнги, подходя к кипящей на плите кастрюле и заглядывая в нее, словно бы надеясь увидеть там что-то другое. Однако ничего в их жизни не менялось: рассветы всегда случались, а в кастрюле всегда была безвкусная дешевая каша.

— Утро, — сказал отец, не поворачиваясь и не отрывая взгляда от окна, за которым был все тот же привычный пейзаж — строительные леса и машины, которые не переставали работать даже ночью. Лакос поставлял готовые звездолеты и космические корабли ближайшим планетам в секторе, и Король требовал быстрой работы, чтобы монополизировать рынок, поэтому рабочим, таким как Юнги и его отец, приходилось работать посменно без выходных, чтобы выполнить план. Юнги честно не помнил, когда у него в последний раз был выходной.

— Возьми завтра Чангюна на работу, покажи ему все, — тихо сказал отец. Юнги замер с ложкой, удивленно смотря на отца.

— Ты сказал, что через месяц-два!

— Юнги…

— Дай ребенку пожить, ему всего десять! Он успеет наработаться!

— Юнги, ты взрослый парень, понимаешь, что мне с каждым днем становится все хуже, — сказал отец бесстрастно, наблюдая, как вдалеке пролетает звездолет, который везет очередные детали на Стройку. Стройкой рабочие и жители этого района называли огромную фабрику, занимающуюся производством звездолетов и прочих машин. Юнги называл ее Клоакой, но исключительно про себя, не смея произносить этого вслух.

— Это слишком тяжелая работа для его возраста, ты же знаешь, — сказал Юнги, наваливая в тарелку каши. Она была абсолютно безвкусной, что было терпимо, потому что еда, которой их кормили на Стройке, была ужасной настолько, что Юнги глотал ее, не жуя. — Я начал работать в одиннадцать с половиной.

— Да, но сейчас… другое время. — Отец, наконец, посмотрел на Юнги; его взгляд был уставшим и очень печальным, отчего Юнги сделалось нехорошо. — Я не протяну больше месяца.

***

 

Намджун проснулся от того, что Юнги плачет; его всего сотрясало в рыданиях, и он едва ли отдавал отчёт в том, что происходит. Намджун, который тут же принялся спрашивать, что случилось, понял через несколько мгновений, что Юнги снится плохой сон.

— Просыпайся, Юнги. Слышишь меня?

Юнги вышвырнуло из сна внезапно, резко, и он осоловело уставился в потолок, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями. В полумраке каюты, где единственным источником света были небольшие, расположенные по периметру темно-синие лампы, Намджун заметил, что по щекам Юнги всё ещё текут слезы, и взгляд его — потерянный и напуганный — словно бы наблюдает не за скучным серым потолком каюты «Энтерпрайза», а за пугающими картинами сна.

— Я с тобой, Юнги, — сказал Намджун, стараясь помочь ему хоть чем-нибудь.

— Мне приснился Лакос, — сказал Юнги, и голос предал его. Намджун сильнее прижал его к себе, пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать. — Мое детство… Родители. Знаешь, что случилось с моими родителями? Конечно же, ты не знаешь, Джун.

— Может, тебе что-нибудь принести?

Юнги, казалось, не слышал его, потому что продолжил свой прерванный монолог. Он словно бы говорил не с собеседником, а с самим собой, и ночь, которая всегда была спутницей подобных откровений, способствовала его исповеди.

— Нас всегда было трое: я, отец и брат. Мать умерла при родах, поэтому я совсем не помню ее… Что-то урывками, какие-то… — Юнги говорил дрожащим голосом, иногда делая длинные паузы, чтобы собраться и продолжить. — Отец… от болезни, — Юнги замолчал, и Намджун не мог не отметить, что тот так и не сказал слово «умер», будто бы страшась его, будто промолчи он сейчас, его отец окажется жив.

— А твой брат?

— Мой брат… Джуни, он был таким замечательным, Чангюн был таким замечательным, весёлым, несмотря на то, что все вокруг было адом, добрым и любящим книги. Он всегда читал книги, они его и погубили…

Юнги внезапно замолчал и снова заплакал, закрывая лицо ладонями, словно бы стыдясь своих слёз. Намджуну хотелось убрать их, сказать, что это нормально — плакать, что Юнги не нужно скрывать эмоции, что нужно дать им волю… Но не мог. Намджун чувствовал себя бесполезным и беспомощным.

— Его… — «Не стало», так и осталось непроизнесенным, — за год до… нашей с тобой встречи. Я… — Юнги замолчал надолго, смотря в потолок. — Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Намджун прошептал тихое «если не хочешь, то не надо» и начал осторожно гладить того по голове. Юнги больше не сказал ни слова, плача молча, пока от усталости и истощения не провалился в сон. Намджун не сомкнул глаз.

***

 

Чимин вышел на смену вместо Юнги, и атмосфера на мостике была тревожная. Все работали молча и слаженно, каждый был погружен в свои мысли. Даже Тэхен, который, казалось, почти не знал о ситуации, не проронил ни слова, изредка связываясь с диспетчерами и сообщая им нужную информацию.

Хосок выглядел бледным, но никак не больным, поэтому Намджун даже не пытался завязать с ним разговор. Они поговорили после той встречи с лакосцами, потому что не могли оставить все как есть. На тот момент они уже отправили запрос на разговор с главой Звездного флота, понимая, что этого им не избежать.

— Это моя вина, Хосок, прости, — сказал Намджун, смотря в пол. Они только-только зашли на корабль, и Хосок приказал всем срочно вернуться на «Энтерпрайз».

— Мы это уже обсуждали, Намджун, — устало ответил ему Хосок, массируя виски. — Единственное, что нам осталось сделать, — это поговорить с Пан Шихеком.

— Боюсь, после этого… нас отстранят, — тихо сказал Намджун, голос его дрожал. Хосок заметил это и посмотрел на него серьезно.

— Ответь мне на один вопрос, Намджун, — сказал он твердо, — ты жалеешь, что спас тогда Юнги?

Намджун ответил, не раздумывая:

— Конечно же, нет!

— Ну, вот и все, — сказал ему Хосок, слабо улыбаясь. Его улыбки всегда дарили Намджуну успокоение, тепло и уверенность. Хосок был его якорем: какие бы шторма Намджуна не крушили и не мотали, Хосок всегда помогал ему справиться с этим и крепко держал его.

Через несколько часов, когда глава Звездного флота Пан Шихек вышел с ними на связь, Намджун подумал, что ничего страшнее в его жизни не было. Они стояли с Хосоком в его каюте, при полном параде, спины — прямые, подбородки задраны; Шихек же наоборот выглядел расслабленным и даже немного веселым, словно ситуация его забавила.

— Вы поступили опрометчиво, — сказал он после всех формальных приветствий и разъяснения деталей, — и я отправлю рапорт, чтобы Вам назначили лишние часы, но я ни в коем случае не хочу терять таких выдающихся и способных к состраданию капитана и старшего помощника.

Хосок заметил, как Намджун заметно расслабился и быстро, так, чтобы Шихек не увидел, ткнул его в бок. Это на языке Хосока значило «ну, я же говорил! А ты переживал».

— Мин Юнги тоже может не беспокоиться. Мы в Звездном флоте приветствуем желание человека быть свободным и образованным, а господин Мин, насколько мне известно, проявил себя очень и очень хорошо при обучении в Академии.

— Так точно, сэр, он выдающийся пилот, — сказал Намджун, и Шихек на это улыбнулся какой-то странной улыбкой, которую, не будь Намджун уверен, что разговаривает с главой Звездного флота, называл бы отеческой.

— А теперь, офицеры, не хочу вас более задерживать, приступайте к службе. Конец связи.

После того, как экран погас, Намджун и Хосок переглянулись и рассмеялись. Напряжение последнего дня отпустило их, и они, полные радости и счастья, обнялись, утопая в этих теплых дружеских объятьях. Намджун в который раз убедился в том, что надежнее друга, чем Хосок, у него нет, потому что с ним они уже прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы, и в любой, даже самый абсурдной и неприятной ситуации, Хосок будет на его стороне.

— Я все равно не понимаю, почему он покрывал Юнги, — сказал Хосок, отстраняясь. — Почему он соврал ради нас? Он же глава Звездного флота. Какая-то странная ситуация.

Намджун пожал плечами. 

— Предпочитаю даже не думать на эту тему.

 

Они постояли в тишине еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем Хосок сказал: 

— Иди к Юнги, ты ему нужен. Судя по бортовому компьютеру, он в своей каюте.

Намджун кивнул и поспешил удалиться.


	9. Глава 9

Намджун зашел в столовую, ожидая увидеть там Сокджина или, на крайний случай, Чонгука, но заметил, что за привычным столом случилось небывалое столпотворение: Чимин и Чонгук клевали носом, пытаясь запихнуть в себя хоть какую-нибудь еду перед сном, Сокджин и Хосок, готовые выйти на смену, оживленно о чем-то переговаривались, а Юнги, который выглядел сегодня абсолютно обычным, был занят своим супом. 

— Всем привет, — сказал Намджун, ставя свой поднос на стол и опускаясь рядом с Хосоком. — Как дела?

Чимин смерил его недовольным и уставшим взглядом и запихнул в рот кусочек банана, тут же начав лениво его жевать. Чонгук, который обычно не был крайне разговорчивым во время еды, сейчас залип в свой пад и что-то заинтересованно на нем читал.

— Нам нужно идти на работу, как ты думаешь? — Сокджин посмотрел на него недовольно. — И мне, кстати, нужно будет с тобой поговорить после завтрака. Зайдешь в медотсек?

— У меня есть выбор? — спросил Намджун, попробовав суп. — Ужас, что не так с нашим репликатором? Как вы вообще можете есть этот суп?!

— Томатный суп всегда был дурацким, — сказал Чимин, заглядывая в чужую тарелку, будто бы ему жизненно необходимо было проверить наличие в ней вышеупомянутого супа. — Все это знают, кроме тебя, и вот уже вторая миссия, а ты все еще его заказываешь.

— Вкусный суп, — сказал Юнги, пожав плечами. Он уже справился со своим, и теперь увлеченно поглощал салат из лерийской морковки.

— У тебя странные предпочтения, — сказал Чимин, скривившись.

— Я просто не избалованный привередливый ребенок, который отказывается есть только потому, что еда немного не в его вкусе, — сказал Юнги бесстрастно, даже не поднимая на Чимина взгляд. Все за столом резко замолчали. 

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне есть еду, которая мне не нравится? — спросил Чимин, чуть привставая. Он всегда делал так, когда начинал злиться, и Намджун не хотел бы этого признавать, но Чимин был страшен в гневе.

— Ты вообще знаешь, как сложно выращивать еду? — спросил Юнги, наконец, оторвавшись от салата и посмотрев на Чимина. Взгляд его был прямой и пугающий. — О, конечно, с кем я разговариваю, ты у нас из "высоких чинов" будешь.

— Ты… ты понимаешь, что это гребанная еда никем не выращена? Она из репликатора!

— Это что-то меняет? Знаешь, меня бесит, когда такие люди, как ты, начинают жаловаться насчет какой-то ерунды. Едой он, видите ли, брезгует…

— Юнги, — осторожно начал Намджун, но тот его даже не услышал.

— А ты хоть раз пробовал эту еду выращивать? А работать так, чтоб не в восьмичасовую смену в кресле, а двадцатичасовую? Каждый день, без выходных? В ужасных условиях? Кнопочки-то легко тыкать! Новый, как вы вечно не устаете повторять, «флагман Звездного флота, самый лучший корабль».

— Юнги, ты перегибаешь палку! — сказал Хосок резко, и Юнги внезапно запнулся на полуслове. Он удивленно посмотрел сначала на капитана, потом на Чимина, который выглядел оскорбленным и опечаленным, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Черт, Чимин, прости, пожалуйста. Я не хотел.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Чимин спустя несколько долгих секунд. Он все еще был зол, это было видно по его позе и глазам, но он, видимо, решил не раздувать дальше этот никому не нужный конфликт, поэтому приказал себе успокоиться. — Просто думай в следующий раз, прежде чем говорить.

Намджун обеспокоенно посмотрел на Юнги, и тот заметил этот вороватый взгляд. Юнги ненавидел, когда люди знали о его слабостях; и после недавней ночи, когда он опрометчиво рассказал Намджуну про свою прошлую жизнь, ему было бесконечно стыдно, что тот теперь мог видеть причину его слов и поступков. 

***

 

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Намджун, когда они зашли с Сокджином в медотсек. Намджун тут же оккупировал стул рядом с репликатором, поставив туда кружку с эмблемой Звездного флота и нажав на кнопку.

— О Юнги, — ответил тот, садясь. Его выражение было серьезным и даже немного обеспокоенным. Намджун тут же выпрямился, поняв, что проблема, видимо, была серьезная.

Репликатор пикнул, оповещая о конце приготовления кофе.

— С ним что-то не так? И разве ты не должен говорить об этом с ним, а не со мной? — Кофе из репликатора всегда был обжигающе горячим, поэтому Намджун осторожно подцепил кружку у самого верха, игнорирую ручку, и поставил перед собой, не смея пока пить.

— Я думал переговорить сначала с тобой, чтобы узнать детали.

Намджун молчал, побуждая Сокджина к дальнейшей беседе, но тот по какой-то неясной причине замолчал на долгие мгновения, смотря на свои руки, словно бы боясь обличить свои мысли в слова.

— Джини, не говори, что он серьезно болен? Что такое? Ты меня пугаешь.

— Нет, ничего… смертельного, — сказал Сокджин, наконец, смотря на Намджуна. — Меня волнует его психическое здоровье. После того случая я очень беспокоюсь, что… Ты не замечал за ним никаких странностей?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня?

— Разве вы не встречаетесь? — спросил Джин, внезапно краснея. Намджун впервые за многие годы их знакомства видел, как Сокджин смущается, потому что он определенно точно был последним человеком, способным на это. Во время первой их миссии он постоянно травил шуточки про секс, выпивку и члены, чем веселил энсинов и медперсонал, и тот факт, что его смутили романтические (несуществующие) отношения Намджуна и Юнги, был удивителен.

— Эм, нет? Мы не встречаемся, — ответил Намджун, отпивая кофе и тут же обжигаясь. — Черт!

Сокджин протянул ему охлаждающие салфетки. 

— Да? Ты же знаешь, я твой друг…

— Нет, между нами абсолютно ничего нет.

— Тэхен сказал мне, что ты ночевал с Юнги в одной каюте.

Намджун знал, что Тэхен иногда баловался подобным. Правилами им запрещалось сканировать корабль для личных нужд, но Тэхен и Чимин иногда нарушали их, развлекаясь во время особенно скучных смен; хихикая и сплетничая, пока Хосок не видел.

— Слушай, Джин, да, мы с тобой друзья, но ты лезешь не в свое дело, — сказал Намджун твердо. — Нет, мы не встречаемся, не занимаемся сексом — наши отношения исключительно дружеские.

Сокджин быстро понял свою ошибку. 

— Прости, — тихо сказал он, доставая пад и начиная там что-то печатать. — Я сказал, не подумав.

Намджун вздохнул и посмотрел в иллюминатор. Сегодня они вертелись на орбите какой-то не населенной разумными существами планеты, название которой было где-то у него записано, но которая не интересовала Намджуна совершенно. Сегодня на ее поверхность должны были спуститься члены экипажа, чтобы собрать необходимые данные и образцы, и смена обещала быть длинной и бесконечно скучной.

— У Юнги было тяжелое детство, — сказал Намджун, пытаясь найти подходящие слова. — Я не знаю, что там происходило, и не имею права говорить то, что знаю, но… у него, кажется, случаются панические атаки. Или что-то похожее.

— Ты можешь описать поподробнее? Чтобы я мог все записать. Я знаю, — начал Сокджин, видя реакцию Намджуна, — ты не хочешь об этом говорить, но это важно: Юнги не станет говорить о таком, ты же знаешь его — безумно гордый и самовлюбленный.

— Любящий себя.

— Прости?

— Юнги не самовлюбленный, а любящий себя. Большая разница. Первое слово имеет отрицательную коннотацию, второе же восхваляет любовь к себе.

— Боже, Джун, не козыряй своими познаниями в лингвистике.

— А ты не называй меня Джуном, хорошо?

— Юнги называет тебя так и что-то ты не против, — ответил Джин, смотря на Намджуна прямо.

— Наверное, потому что он не может выговорить мое полное имя, — сказал Намджун, держа этот взгляд. Их внезапная дуэль продолжалась долгую минуту, и каждый не желал уступать другому.

— Нет, просто кто-то влюблен и не видит этого, потакает его маленьким капризам.

— Ты забываешься! — воскликнул Намджун, разрывая зрительный контакт. Он подскочил, чуть было не разлив кофе, и возмущенно начал ходить по медотсеку. — Ты сегодня ведешь себя ужасно, Джин, как ребенок, честное слово! Ты же взрослый человек, ради всего святого! Почему ты делаешь какие-то выводы?

— Потому что я — врач? Моя работа — делать выводы, — ответил Сокджин спокойно, откладывая пад в сторону.

Намджун замолчал, пытаясь успокоиться. С Джином спорить ему не хотелось, не хотелось снова срываться на него, потому что он прекрасно понимал причину всех этих острых и неприятных слов и поступков. После всего того, что между ними было, после того признания во время прошлой миссии, их дружба начала разваливаться, и Намджун, всеми силами пытавшийся ее склеить, вскоре понял, что это была непосильная задача. Сокджин был влюблен в него, он же не испытывал к нему никаких чувств, кроме дружеских, — эти отношения заведомо были обречены.

Сокджин был очень хорошим человеком, прекрасным специалистом и верным другом, но Намджун не мог найти в своем сердце место для его любви. Хосок, знавший про всю эту историю, говорил ему то, что нельзя любить по желанию или указке; любовь она просто есть, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать.

— Не вини себя, Намджун, — говорил ему Хосок во время прошлой миссии, когда они завалились в какой-то бар на Андриастоне и пили, не переставая. — В том, что ты не можешь его полюбить, нет твоей вины.

— Но, может, мне нужно было попробовать? Не бросаться сразу отказом?

— Тешить пустыми надеждами, а потом сказать, что никогда не любил? Сокджин и мой друг, я не хочу ему такой участи. Он не заслуживает такого отношения.

Спустя много лет проблема все еще была, как бы сильно Намджун не старался закрывать на нее глаза. Сокджин все еще бросал на него эти печальные долгие взгляды, все еще поддерживал его, помогал и был хорошим другом, и это причиняло Намджуну боль.

— Прости, мне нужно идти, — тихо сказал Намджун, разворачиваясь. Нетронутый кофе так и остался стоять на столе, и Намджун даже не подумал забрать его с собой. — Я пришлю тебе все, что тебя интересует, как приду на мостик.

***

 

На мостике было крайне лениво. Все готовились спустить группу высадки на планету, поэтому утопали в рутине. Юнги, которому вообще здесь делать было нечего, скучающе сидел на своем месте и залипал в пад.

Длинная прогулка до мостика помогла Намджуну успокоиться и прийти к мысли, что Сокджин не хотел произносить этих слов; что в нем говорила ревность, и что Намджун не имел права винить его. Убедив себя в том, что все наладится (когда-нибудь), Намджун зашел в турболифт и нажал нужную кнопку, принявшись думать о том, чем бы ему занять себя в последующие после высадки часы.

— Все в порядке, коммандер? — спросил Хосок, оглядывая его с ног до головы.

— Да, простая формальность, — ответил Намджун, занимая свое место. Тэхен, сидевший по левую руку от него, подозрительно посмотрел на старпома и улыбнулся. Намджун, подумав, что нельзя оставлять это просто так, принялся быстро печатать Хосоку сообщение.

commander_kim_namjoon  
Тэхен снова сканирует корабль в личных целях.  
captain_jeon_hoseok  
лол он пропалил тебя за какими-то делами и поэтому ты решил наябедничать???  
commander_kim_namjoon  
«Лол»? Мы живем в XXIV веке, а ты до сих пор используешь это слово!  
captain_jeon_hoseok,  
а ты до сих пор пишешь века так, словно мы застряли в 19  
captain_jeon_hoseok  
*XIX  
captain_jeon_hoseok  
прости, так тебе будет понятнее ЛОЛ  
commander_kim_namjoon  
Ты невыносим. Почему ты мой капитан. Я могу устроить бунт?

commander_kim_namjoon добавил hel_agust_d в чат

commander_kim_namjoon  
Юнги, помоги мне устроить бунт и свергнуть Чон Хосока.  
hel_agust_d  
? вам заняться нечем? Джун, тебе напомнить, что чонгук отправил тебе уже штук 10 запросов? Хосок, а тебя не нужно контролировать высадку, например?  
captain_jeon_hoseok  
ЛОЛ юнги, просто намджун беспокоится, что тэхен спалил его, как он спал с кем-то, вот он и дуется!  
hel_agust_d  
ну, вообще-то он спал со мной. проблемы?

— Серьезно?! — воскликнул Хосок, и Намджун почувствовал, как кончики его ушей начинают гореть. — Простите, я просто был очень удивлен, — сказал Хосок, когда все обернулись на него.

captain_jeon_hoseok  
ЛОЛ ЛОЛ ПОЧЕМУ Я ВСЕ УЗНАЮ ПОСЛЕДНИМ Я ЖЕ КАПИТАН?!??!?!  
commander_kim_namjoon  
Юнги, Хосок имел в виду другое значение слова «спать». Не то, о котором подумал ты.  
hel_agust_d,  
а потом ты говоришь мне, джун, что нам не нужно развеивать слухи. Хосок, нет, мы не спим вместе и не встречаемся. Мы просто спали вместе.  
captain_jeon_hoseok  
твой стандарт иногда смущает меня  
hel_agust_d  
о, да, давайте теперь будем смеяться над грамматикой неродного мне языка! мы живем в XXIV веке, хосок!  
captain_jeon_hoseok  
quate: «XXIV веке»  
ЛОЛ вы созданы друг для друга  
hel_agust_d  
?

commander_kim_namjoon исключил captain_jeon_hoseok из чата

hel_agust_d  
не знал, что капитана можно исключить из чата  
commander_kim_namjoon  
Я тоже не знал, но решил попробовать. Хосок, если его вовремя не заткнуть, становится невыносимым.  
hel_agust_d  
кстати, разве у капитана нет доступа к любой переписке на корабле?

 

— Есть! — сказал Хосок, и Намджун с Юнги обернулись на него. — И кому-то я назначу дополнительные смены, рулевой, коммандер, — вкрадчиво сказал он, хитро улыбаясь.

— Я тут при чем, капитан? Я ничего не сказал! — воскликнул Юнги, выглядя оскорбленным до глубины души.

— Ты пойдешь как соучастник, — ответил ему Хосок. 

hel_agust_d  
Я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ ЧОН ХОСОК  
commander_kim_namjoon  
Я ЕЩЕ НА ТЭХЕНА ЖАЛОВАЛСЯ, ЧТО ОН ЛЕЗЕТ В ЛИЧНУЮ ЖИЗНЬ ДРУГИХ ЛЮДЕЙ!  
hel_agust_d  
ТУТ МОЖНО ПОМЕНЯТЬ НАЗВАНИЕ ЧАТА?  
commander_kim_namjoon  
Тут есть название чата?

hel_agust_d изменил название чата на «Клуб ненавистников капитана „лучшего корабля во всей Вселенной, флагмана Звездного флота“ Хосока»

commander_kim_namjoon  
Ого!  
hel_agust_d  
ты в сумме прослужил три с половиной года на Энтерпрайзе и ни разу не попытался изменить название чата? серьезно?  
commander_kim_namjoon  
Юнги!

— Группа высадки готова к отправке на планету DBH-DHU-837, — доложил энсин Джонс, и Намджун закрыл вкладку чата, — данная операция, хоть и была рутинной, требовала его самого пристального внимания.

— Ждем разрешения, капитан? — донеслось из динамиков.

— Разрешение даю, — сказал Хосок. Намджун тут же обратил все свое внимание на экран, где были данные обо всех семерых членов группы высадки.

— Медотсек — мостику, — внезапно донеслось до Намджуна, и он удивленно повернулся на такого же ошеломленного Хосока.

— Капитан Чон слушает, — сказал он. В глазах его был немой вопрос, и Намджун, забывший за всеми последующими выяснениями отношений о разговоре про Юнги, пожал плечами.

— Капитан, могу я забрать рулевого Агуста Ди на осмотр? Он Вам не нужен?

— Эм… Можете забрать, — ответил он слегка заторможено. — Сейчас он к Вам придет.

— Капитан? — спросил Юнги, и Намджун на долю секунды заметил мелькнувшую в чужих глазах панику, но Юнги быстро взял себя в руки.

— Сокджин хочет Вас видеть, — ответил Хосок. — Прошу, проследуйте в медотсек немедленно. Ваше присутствие на мостике в данный момент не нужно.

— Так точно… капитан, — сказал Юнги, вставая. Он кинул быстрый вопросительный взгляд на Намджуна, и тот, внезапно осознав причину вызова, почувствовал себя не очень хорошо. Он знал, что предстоящий разговор будет не из простых, но Сокджин всегда был хорошим специалистом; и если Юнги действительно нуждался во врачебной помощи, этот осмотр был ему необходим.

— Разрешите покинуть мостик, — сказал Юнги, стоя у дверей турболифта.

— Разрешаю.


	10. Глава 10

Юнги вернулся на мостик в ужасном настроении: хмурый, рассеянный и молчаливый, он перекинулся лишь парой незначительных фраз с энсином Дживани и Тэхеном. Намджун чувствовал себя отчасти виноватым, и это удручало его.

После смены, когда они все направились на ужин, Намджун попытался расспросить Юнги о походе к Сокджину.

— Ничего серьезного, плановый осмотр, — сказал Юнги, пожав плечами. Намджун не поверил ни единому его слову, но лезть не в свое дело не стал.

В столовой за их привычным столом уже сидели Чонгук и Чимин, весело о чем-то переговариваясь и выглядя донельзя сонными. Их смена должна была начаться через час, поэтому они ели не спеша, периодически отвлекаясь на что-то очень интересное в паде.

— Привет, — сказал Намджун, садясь рядом с ними. — Как спалось?

Чимин посмотрел на него с хитрой улыбкой, но ничего не сказал; Чонгук ткнул его в бок, наказав не отвлекаться, и они снова уткнулись в пад, полностью игнорируя последующую беседу. Джексон подсел к ним через пару минут и завел длинную, крайне увлекательную (исключительно для него) беседу о транзиграндских жуках, которые светились в темноте, оповещая о песчаной буре. Намджун, кажется, что-то слышал про них на парах в Академии, но даже не предпринял попыток вспомнить, так как жуки не интересовали его совершенно.

— Абсолютно бесполезная информация, — заключил Юнги, когда Джексон закончил свой восторженный рассказ, и тот обиженно пнул его ногой под столом за эту ремарку.

— Да ладно вам, очень интересно! — Джексон достал свой пад и начал быстро что-то печатать, после чего показал им фотографии вышеупомянутых жуков.

— Ладно, они хотя бы милые, — сказал Юнги, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте и вставая. — Джун, ты идешь?

Намджун, который не знал, что он должен был куда-то идти (и судорожно пытавшийся вспомнить, не забыл ли он о каком-нибудь важном обещании), удивленно посмотрел на Юнги. Последний смерил его возмущенным взглядом, а потом, театрально вздохнув, произнес:

— Ну у тебя и память — решето. Удивительно!

Чимин захихикал, поглядывая на одновременно возмущенного и смущенного Намджуна со своего края стола; эта перепалка даже отвлекла его от пада, что было удивительно, учитывая, что все те двадцать минут, которые Джексон рассказывал о жуках, он не отрывался от экрана, что-то сосредоточенно там читая и периодически судорожно тыкая пальцем. Чимин никогда не упускал возможности посмеяться или подколоть Намджуна; тот всегда был таким — краснел, когда его отчитывали друзья за какие-то незначительные вещи, которые он не мог контролировать: его манеру говорить, забывчивость или неуклюжесть.

— Ты обещал мне показать тот фильм! — Юнги выглядел до невозможности оскорбленным забывчивостью своего друга, и вся его поза говорила о том, что он с места не сдвинется, пока Намджун не поднимет свою задницу и не пойдет с ним.

— Эм, да? Я правда обещал? — спросил Намджун, осторожно оглядывая всех присутствующих, словно бы они могли знать ответ, но все лишь понимающе улыбались. — Хорошо, раз я обещал…

Юнги кивнул и, схватив чужой поднос, быстро отнес его в бак сбора, после чего вернулся к нему с нетерпеливым «пойдем». Стоило им уйти, как все оставшиеся начали оживленно обсуждать только что развернувшуюся перед ними сцену, время от времени хихикая.

— Я вам стопроцентно говорю, они встречаются! — сказал Джексон авторитетно.

— Мне кажется, нам пора делать ставки, — уверенно сказал Чонгук, открывая текстовый документ, чтобы все зафиксировать.

***

 

— Я серьезно не помню, что обещал тебе посмотреть фильм, — сказал Намджун немного озадаченно, поглядывая на плюхнувшегося на кровать Юнги. Тот дотянулся до пада и начал искать фильм, выводя изображение на большой экран.

— Тот ужасно старый земной фильм, про который ты вечно говоришь, — сказал Юнги, поднимая на него взгляд. — Как он называется?

Намджун недоуменно посмотрел на него, словно бы действительно веря, что Юнги его слушал (тот обычно пропускал всю восторженную болтовню Намджуна о земном искусстве мимо ушей), а потом неуверенно произнес:

— «Легенда о пианисте»?

— Вот, да, он. — Юнги быстро набрал название и недоуменно уставился на экран. — Тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмой год? Серьезно? Когда ты говорил, что фильм старый, я не думал, что настолько.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько он старый.

— И там даже нет «три-дэ»? Кажется, в начале двадцать первого века на Земле было популярно «три-дэ».

— О, нет, никакого «три-дэ», — ответил Намджун, неловко улыбаясь. — Но фильм от этого не стал хуже.

Намджун опустился на стул, готовясь погрузиться в кино, которое, если быть совсем честным, он смотрел раз пятьдесят, но Юнги все никак не нажимал воспроизведение. Намджун повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Да ладно тебе, на стуле неудобно, ложись со мной, — произнес Юнги, и взгляд его был нечитаемым. Будь это кто-то другой, Намджун подумал бы, что человек подобной фразой намекает на что-то, но это был Юнги — его хороший друг, который ни за что бы не попытался начать флиртовать с ним. Намджун давно убедил себя не принимать каждое проявление доброты или вежливости за флирт или попытку соблазнить.

— Думаешь, нам будет удобно? — спросил он, оглядывая постель, в чем не было никакого смысла, ибо в его каюте она была ровно такого же размера.

— Мы спали с тобой в одной постели, неужели не высидим один фильм. Нет, если ты, конечно…

Намджун подскочил со стула (перспектива просидеть все два часа на жестком стуле с неудобной спиной его не прельщала) и быстро опустился на кровать, случайно ударив Юнги локтем куда-то в плечо.

— Неловкое ты создание, — прошипел Юнги, подтягиваясь на руках и устраиваясь удобнее. — Ляг как-нибудь.

К середине фильма — и Намджун не хотел признаваться, что ему это доставляло истинное удовольствие — Юнги сполз куда-то вниз и лежал головой на его груди, периодически уточняя какие-то вещи о земной истории. Ему казались удивительными все эти фраки, белые отглаженные ливреи и хрустальные бокалы. Намджун тихо объяснял ему все тонкости, которые могли быть не поняты Юнги из-за разницы культур, потому что ему не хотелось, чтобы тот упустил хоть что-нибудь.

И хоть Намджун видел этот фильм уже десятки раз, он все равно чувствовал невыносимую печаль в самом конце, смотря, как разговаривают главные герои. Юнги же, наоборот, не мог сдержать эмоций и тихо всхлипывал, и Намджун делал вид, что не замечает этого; он нашел в себе смелость лишь осторожно опустить руку на чужой бок, даря молчаливую поддержку. Он не мог не отдать Юнги должное — при первом просмотре сам Намджун рыдал, как ребенок, завывая в голос.

Заскользившие по экрану титры стали для Намджуна явным намеком, что пора вставать и идти к себе в каюту, но внезапно, как гром среди ясного неба, к нему пришло осознание, что ему настолько тепло и уютно, что уходить никуда не хочется. Он не мог объяснить себе эти чувства комфорта и спокойствия, и, если быть честным, не хотел.

— Не уходи, а? — тихо прошептал Юнги, не поднимая головы.

— Не уйду, — ответил Намджун, внезапно почувствовав себя самым счастливым человеком на всем корабле. Юнги дотянулся до пада и выключил экран, на котором они смотрели кино, а после заворошился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Намджун нашарил одеяло, которое они скинули на пол за ненадобностью, и неряшливо накрыл их обоих, неловко пытаясь выправить его ногами.

— Прекрати мельтешить, — возмущенно пробормотал Юнги, поворачиваясь к нему и смотря прямо Намджуну в глаза. Юнги действительно плакал над фильмом, и Намджун нашел это безумно милым, чуть было не коснувшись чужой щеки в странном порыве-наваждении. Ему удалось в последний момент взять себя в руки и просто улыбнуться.

— Ясного рассвета?

— Ясного рассвета, Джун.

Тишина расползлась между ними. Намджун лишь слышал мерное дыхание Юнги и тихое шипение кондиционера. Несколько минут он лежал, размышляя о многом и ни о чем конкретно, а потом, когда идея засела в его голове, тихо спросил:

— Юнги?

— М?

— Я же не обещал тебе сегодня посмотреть фильм?

— Спи, Джуни, — прошептал Юнги, натягивая одеяло до самого носа. Намджун улыбнулся на это и закрыл глаза. Ночью ему снились голубое земное небо и громадные многовековые деревья, в чьих кронах гудел могучий ветер.

***

 

Юнги поднялся удивительно быстро, словно привык вставать в такую несусветную, по мнению Намджуна, рань, и босиком пошлепал в ванную, застряв там на добрые минут двадцать. Намджун все это время лежал на постели, наконец, развалившись, и пытался проснуться, открывая глаза по очереди, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить этот сонный морок.

— Иди в душ, — сказал Юнги, появляясь в дверях полностью одетым и весьма бодрым. Намджун, который только более-менее заставил свой мозг работать, скривился. Он ненавидел людей, которые легко вставали и не выказывали признаков сонливости. — Ну ты и ленивая задница. Давай, нам нужно успеть на завтрак.

— Ты понимаешь, — прохрипел Намджун и перевернулся на живот, чтобы уткнуться носом в подушку, — что если мы придем вместе, все опять будут сочинять сказки?

— И ты об этом беспокоишься? Забей, такая ерунда.

— Мы словно поменялись местами, — произнес Намджун, блаженно выдыхая. Ему так отчаянно хотелось провалиться обратно в сон, где ему снилась родная Земля, что он всеми силами пытался продлить мгновения лености.

— Давай, вставай, мы опоздаем, — запричитал Юнги, сев на стул и принявшись копаться в паде, проверяя, видимо, почту. — Если бы ты жил на Лакосе, ты бы сдох в первую же неделю. Как тебе перспектива работать двадцать часов в день и спать лишь пять?

Намджун не сразу заметил, что что-то случилось. Он все еще лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался заставить себя встать, и лишь через минуту тишины он понял, что что-то не так. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Юнги, который застыл в неестественной позе, и глаза его — пустые и полные печали — смотрели куда-то в пустоту.

— Эй, Юнги, что случилось? — спросил он осторожно, и тот вздрогнул. — Тебе опять снился кошмар о доме?

— Нет, — рассеянно сказал Юнги, смотря куда угодно, но не на собеседника. — Просто… иногда я вспоминаю об этом. Это не так легко выкинуть из головы. Да и разговор с Сокджином…

— Значит, разговор с Сокджином все-таки был. — Намджун медленно сел на постели, накинув на плечи одеяло, и прямо посмотрел на Юнги. — Если ты не хочешь, мы можем об этом не говорить.

Юнги на несколько мгновений поднял взгляд, смотря Намджуну прямо в глаза, словно бы спрашивая его что-то, а потом снова уставился на свои ладони.

— Он был обеспокоен моим… психическим состоянием. Грубо говоря, психованный пилот Звездному флоту не нужен.

Намджун, не ведая, что творит, резко опустился на колени перед Юнги и взял его ладони в свои. Тот удивленно, явно не ожидая от Намджуна таких действий, посмотрел на него.

— Не говори так, ты не психованный. Это нормально. Нормально чувствовать себя плохо, бояться, пытаться сбежать от призраков прошлого.

— Он прописал мне какие-то таблетки. Сказал, что я всегда могу с ним поговорить. Он добрый, знаешь, но я не могу… с ним говорить.

— Если тебе это нужно, то ты можешь поговорить со мной, — сказал Намджун, поднимаясь на ноги. Юнги проследовал взглядом за ним, и, несмотря на то, что теперь их поза стала крайне неудобной, рук не отпустил. — Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, ты же знаешь.

Юнги рвано вздохнул и рассеянно улыбнулся Намджуну.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он. — Правда, спасибо, что вытащил меня из того ада, и спасибо за то, что делаешь для меня сейчас. Я правда это очень ценю.

Намджун подарил ему еще одну мягкую и добрую улыбку и сделал шаг назад, расцепляя их руки.

— Мы же друзья, тебе не нужно меня благодарить.


	11. Глава 11

Тэхен стоял рядом с каютой Юнги, когда они с Намджуном вышли, чтобы отправиться на завтрак. Намджун, возможно, мог бы притвориться, что удивлен подобным исходом, но он слишком хорошо знал Тэхена, чтобы предположить, что это была простая случайность.

— Привет! — Тэхен сделал удивленное лицо, и Намджун пожалел, что тот не подался в актерство. Как-то он поведал ему, что на втором курсе чуть было не отчислился из Академии Звездного флота, чтобы поступить в театральное.

— Тэхен, какая неожиданность, — совершенно бесстрастно сказал Юнги, проходя мимо. Тэхен тут же поспешил догнать его, Намджун же еще долгое время стоял у каюты в размышлениях.

— А можно я спрошу тебя? — начал Тэхен, но Юнги оборвал его грубым «нет», после чего интерес Тэхена, казалось, разгорелся еще сильнее, потому что чуть позже он то и дело кидал странные и двусмысленные комментарии за завтраком.

— Тэхен, отстань от них, ради всего святого, — проворчал Сокджин, уставший от всеобщего оживления. Тема отношений Намджуна и Юнги надоела ему еще недели две назад, и он никак не мог понять, почему все так и норовили посплетничать.

— Но, Джин! — воскликнул он, посмотрев на всех сидящих за столом по очереди, ища поддержки, но даже Чонгук и Чимин, которые обычно были его соучастниками по шалостям, сейчас были на стороне Джина. Намджун был ему благодарен, потому что не хотел вымещать свои (несуществующие) отношения на всеобщее обозрение. Если бы он и захотел встречаться с Юнги (исключительно «если», потому что Юнги был его другом), он не потерпел бы такого поведения — Намджун всегда любил держать свою личную жизнь при себе, в отличие от того же Тэхена, любившего в красках рассказывать о своих похождениях и пассиях. У разных людей были разные пороги откровенности, и Тэхен этого не понимал, что, конечно, не делало его плохим человеком, но бесило Намджуна до безобразия.

— Что обсуждаем? — спросил подсевший к ним Хосок. Он выглядел немного сонным, но улыбался бодро, что не могло Намджуна не радовать: он заметил, что Хосок в последнее время перерабатывал.

— А ты угадай, — произнес Чонгук, подперев щеку кулаком и посмотрев на возбужденного Тэхена. — То же, что и вчера, и позавчера, и неделю назад.

Хосок, сначала не понявший, о чем тот говорит, проследил за взглядом Чимина и тяжело вздохнул.

— Тэхен, если я еще раз узнаю, что ты сканируешь корабль для личных целей, то я назначу тебе три дежурства подряд.

Тэхен выглядел оскорбленным.

— Но, Хосок!

— Капитан Чон для тебя, — произнес тот, отпивая кофе из огромной металлической кружки, которую Намджун подарил ему еще в Академии, потому что Хосок вечно разбивал все остальные. На кружке была дурацкая, но веселящая Хосока надпись, — «я тут самый главный».

— Но, капитан!

— Давайте поговорим о транзиграндских жуках, — начал Юнги, вклиниваясь в этот никому не нужный спор. Чимин засмеялся так сильно, что ударился коленкой об стол, но даже это не остановилo его от хохотания.

***

 

Через три смены, когда Намджун чувствовал себя на грани, они остановились на космической базе «Грандрон», известной своими оздоровительными курортами. Намджун бывал на ней раза три и каждый раз с нетерпением ждал очередного визита, потому что полежать под искусственным солнцем под шум искусственного прибоя, наслаждаясь натуральными соками, ему хотелось до безумия. После недавних событий всем им нужен был отдых.

— Тэхен, ты остаешься на корабле, — сказал Хосок, когда «Энтерпрайз-БТС» был поставлен в док и оформлен. Закончив все формальности, команда готовилась сойти на землю.

— Но, капитан, моя смена закончена!

— И я, будучи капитаном этого корабля, назначаю тебе еще одну, — важно сказал Хосок, в последний раз проглядывая документы и откладывая пад. — Ты будешь дежурить вместо Шону, которому жизненно необходима одна лечебная терапия.

Стоило им выйти, Намджун, посмеиваясь, поблагодарил Хосока, но назвал его поведение недостойным взрослого человека.

— Превышение служебных полномочий, капитан Чон, — авторитетно заметил он, смотря, как Хосок улыбается.

— Я столько раз прощал ему все эти мелкие и не очень недочеты, что уже давно сбился со счета. Пора ему получить по заслугам, а то совсем обнаглел.

— Что вообще интересного на этой базе? — спросил Юнги, который все это время шел позади них, не желая участвовать в разговоре — судьба Тэхена его ни капельки не заботила. Намджун обернулся на него с возбужденной улыбкой, какая бывает у ребенка, когда его спрашивают о любимой вещи.

— О, там столько всего! — сказал он, размахивая руками. — Там… столько всего!

— Красноречиво, — заметил Хосок, хлопнув Намджуна по плечу. — Что ж, офицеры, встретимся уже внизу. Я хочу переодеться.

***

 

Юнги впервые был в подобном месте: на его родной планете такого климата не было, а во время учебы в Академии он не выезжал за пределы города, поэтому белый пляжный песок, дивные по своей красоте тропические растения и соленая и безумно теплая вода искусственного моря поразили его. Это место напоминало ему рай посреди холодного и бездушного космоса.

— Нравится? — спросил Намджун, который стоял рядом. Он уже давно разделся до купальных шорт и купил какой-то приторно сладкий коктейль. В мечтах Намджун уже давно был в этом теплом и приветливом море.

— Очень, — произнес Юнги, неверяще оглядывая пространство вокруг. Пляж был огромным, полным различных существ, лежащих на шезлонгах или же плавающих в воде, и Юнги не мог поверить, что такое дивное место действительно существует. — Я хотел бы остаться здесь жить.

Намджун рассмеялся, смотря на Юнги из-за стекол своих новых солнцезащитных очков, которые он приобрел на входе за бешеную сумму.

— Такая погода быстро надоедает, поверь мне. Но прилетать иногда очень приятно.

Хосок, Чонгук и Чимин, которые тоже были максимально раздеты и выглядели абсолютно довольными, присоединились к ним через минуту, начав поспешно раскладывать на песке и шезлонгах вещи.

— Пошли плавать! — воскликнул Чимин, дергая Чонгука за пояс шорт. — Забей на все, Хосок разберется, пошли плавать!

Хосок, который не хотел ни с чем разбираться, потому что ему хватало всего этого на корабле, смерил их недовольным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Вскоре Чимин и Чонгук уже плескались в воде словно дети, ныряя и плавая наперегонки. Намджун наблюдал за ними с улыбкой.

— Я так счастлив сейчас, — прошептал Юнги, и Намджун изумленно посмотрел на него. Он никак не ожидал от обычно скупого на подобные вещи Юнги таких слов.

— Правда? — спросил он с теплой улыбкой. Фраза Юнги согрела его сердце, и Намджун почувствовал невероятную теплоту. На секунду ему вспомнился тот забитый, потерявший всякую надежду пленник с безымянной планеты, и сейчас этот же человек стоял перед ним — довольный и счастливый, со здоровым румянцем на щеках и радостным блеском в глазах. Намджун почувствовал в этот момент что-то — что-то, чему он не мог дать название или даже попытаться проанализировать. Просто это «что-то» было, и это «что-то» делало и его счастливым.

— Да, очень счастлив, — ответил Юнги.

Джексон, который ничего не любил в жизни сильнее, чем водный серфинг (иногда он развлекался гравитационным, но всегда говорил, что он не такой крутой), промчался мимо них с доской, радостно что-то крича.

— Кто-нибудь останется здесь сидеть? — спросил Хосок, оглядывая все их вещи.

— Я останусь, — ответил ему Юнги, садясь на шезлонг и вытягивая ноги. Он, в отличие от остальных, все еще был одет, чем мозолил глаза и Хосоку, и Намджуну, считающих подобную форму одежды на пляже оскорбительной.

— Я тоже полежу пока, — добавил Намджун. — Юнги, тебе принести что-нибудь выпить?

— Да, что-нибудь на твой вкус, я все равно не разбираюсь в этих ваших штуках, — сказал он, потягиваясь. Хосок посмотрел на них с усмешкой и покачал головой, словно бы осуждая за что-то.

— Наслаждайтесь отдыхом, вы этого заслужили, — сказал он и направился к воде.

Намджун любил космос. Именно из-за любви к нему он и пошел сначала в кадеты, а потом подал прошение на службу на «Энтерпрайзе». Он любил бескрайнюю темноту, холод и мерцающие звезды, галактики и планеты. Но иногда даже он уставал от космоса, он казался ему пустым, страшным и неродным. Именно в такие моменты он мечтал поскорее оказаться в местах, подобным этому, ступить на землю (пусть и ненастоящую), чтобы набраться сил для очередных месяцев в открытом космосе.

Юнги к моменту его возвращения сделал прогресс — он расстегнул две верхние пуговицы на его рубашке. Намджун улыбнулся на это и протянул ему напиток.

— Тебе не кажется, что они слишком навязчивы? — спросил Юнги внезапно, кивая в сторону воды. Намджун проследил за его взглядом и увидел Чонгука и Чимина, целующихся в воде. Чимин покрывал лицо своего мужа легкими поцелуями и смеялся, словно бы ничего в жизни не было важнее и веселее, чем его нынешнее занятие.

— Они просто счастливы, Юнги, — ответил Намджун, опускаясь рядом. — Позволь им наслаждаться этой любовью. Не всем суждено любить, как этим двоим.

Юнги хмыкнул и отпил коктейля. Судя по тому, как он поморщился и отставил его в сторону, больше к нему не притронувшись, коктейль ему не очень понравился.

— Разве настоящая любовь существует? — спросил он, устремив свой взор на горизонт. — Разве мы не придумываем себе какие-то причины?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но разве это не все у нас в голове? — спросил он несмело.

Намджун улыбнулся на это и мягко сказал:

— Естественно, все это у нас в голове. А откуда еще берется любовь? Я, конечно, могу с научной точки зрения обосновать все это, но ты и так все прекрасно знаешь. Любовь — она есть, и мы любим просто потому, что любим.

Юнги фыркнул и подтянул колени к груди, все еще продолжая смотреть на море. Волны — большие и чарующие — носили на своей спине серфингистов и обычных купальщиков и разбивались в конце своего пути о песчаный берег, превращаясь в пену.

— Но как… отделить ее от других чувств? Благодарности там, дружбы.

— Юнги! — воскликнул Намджун, всем телом поворачиваясь к нему и улыбаясь. — Неужели тебе кто-то нравится?

Юнги подобное поведение Намджуна смутило, поэтому он что есть силы толкнул его, побуждая снова отвернуться.

— Допустим, что так, — сказал он, начав играться со своими пальцами — верный признак того, что он волнуется. — Так ты ответишь на мой вопрос или мне спросить у сети?

— Дружба — это тоже форма любви. Нельзя любить, не став друзьями. Чонгук и Чимин три года были друзьями — не разлей вода, и как видишь, во что это вылилось. Есть ты любишь, то поймешь. Ты просто любишь, тебя переполняют все эти эмоции, ты рад, что человек существует, ты рад проводить с ним время, ты желаешь ему самого лучшего…

— От тебя никакого толку, — резко оборвал его Юнги, вставая. — Пойду покупаюсь.

Намджун озадаченно уставился ему вслед, и только лишь через несколько секунд заметил Хосока, стоящего за его спиной с видом человека, наблюдавшего только что самую занимательную комедию на свете. В руках у него было два коктейля, которые он, видимо, купил им с Намджуном.

— Что? — спросил Намджун, не понимая, что могло так удивить его друга. — И как ты вообще так незаметно подкрался сзади?

— Ты помнишь, сколько получил за финальный экзамен в Академии? — спросил Хосок, чем озадачил Намджуна еще больше. Финальный экзамен был столько лет назад, что он о нем и не вспоминал более.

— Конечно, помню. Пятьсот девятнадцать баллов из пятисот двадцати. И ты, придурок, опередил меня на один! Такое не забудешь!

— Ты уверен, что не списывал на экзамене?

Намджун был возмущен и удивлен одновременно, поэтому промолчал, ожидая продолжения фразы, и Хосок, который все это время выжидающего на него смотрел, вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Ты слишком тупой, чтобы получить пятьсот девятнадцать баллов, вот что. — Хосок опустился на шезлонг, на котором только минуту назад сидел Юнги, и, постав коктейли на столик, принялся вытираться.

— Хосок! — выдал Намджун после долгих мгновений тишины. — Это что только что было?! Что я сделал такого, чтобы заслужить такое к себе отношение?!

— Ты серьезно прикалываешься надо мной? — спросил Хосок. — Нет, скажи, что прикалываешься, прошу!

Намджун озадаченно посмотрел на него, Хосок простонал.


	12. Глава 12

В какой-то определенный момент Намджун свыкся с мыслью, что ничего плохого более не случится, однако катастрофы всегда приходят внезапно, когда их никто не ждет. В одно мгновение человеку кажется, что мир — прекрасен, в другое — этот самый мир, лелеемый и спокойный, начинает рушиться прямо на глазах.

С того прекрасного дня на «Грандроне» прошло всего несколько суток, полных рутины на мостике и в лабораториях, но Намджун не смел жаловаться, потому что чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.

Все произошло, когда Намджун спал. Вот он гулял по коридорам Академии вместе с Хосоком и неустанно задающим вопросы Чонгуком, но уже в следующее мгновение этот прекрасный сон был разорван режущим противным звуком. Намджун проснулся под звуки тревоги и тут же подскочил, принявшись одеваться. Его все еще не проснувшийся мозг очень медленно работал, но тело двигалось на автомате.

— Намджун, срочно на мостик! — голос Хосока был напряжен, и Намджун, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться ужасно быстро, поспешно натянул штаны.

В коридорах «Энтерпрайза» творился самый настоящий хаос, потому что половина экипажа перемещалось бегом, другая половина была напугана и не могла сдвинуться с места. Аварийные сигнальные фонари, закрепленные под самым потолком, мелькали ярко-красным, а звук тревоги разносился по коридорам пугающим воем.

— Черт возьми! — воскликнул Намджун, влетев на полной скорости в какого-то краснорубашечника. Тот, завидев коммандера, поспешно извинился, но Намджун даже не обратил на это внимания.

Добравшись до турболифта в кратчайшие сроки, Намджун наткнулся на запыхавшегося и такого же растрепанного, как и он, Юнги, который даже не поздоровавшись с ним, пулей залетел в лифт.

— Что происходит? — спросил Намджун, пытаясь отдышаться. Работать на таком большом корабле иногда приносило невероятные неудобства, особенно когда необходимо было быстро добраться из одной точки в другую.

— На нас напали, — ответил ему Юнги, одергивая китель и залетая на мостик. Хосок встретил их обоих взволнованным взглядом и приказал Минхеку освободить кресло рулевого.

— На нас напал неопознанный корабль, продолжает стрелять из всех орудий, мощность щитов стремительно снижается, — сказал Хосок, кратко вводя их в курс дела.

— Но… мы в варпе, — удивленно произнес Намджун, смотря на показатели на панели.

— В том-то и проблема, они преследуют нас, — ответил Хосок. — И мы не можем установить с ними связь.

— Щиты — восемьдесят семь процентов, капитан, — сказал энсин Древон.

— Черт! — воскликнул Хосок. — Коммандер, есть идеи? Мы долго не протянем. Наши фазеры их не берут.

Намджун еще раз посмотрел на все данные, которые были у него о корабле-противнике, и приказал себе сосредоточиться. Ничего не получалось — мысли хаотично носились в его голове, и он не мог вырвать хоть одну адекватную.

— Капитан, мы можем использоваться гравитационное поле ближайшей звезды, чтобы изменить траекторию и попытаться оторваться, — сказал Юнги, судорожно клацая по экрану в поисках подходящих объектов.

— Это… это вряд ли поможет, — ответил Хосок. — Еще идеи?

— Щиты — восемьдесят пять процентов, капитан.

Намджун чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. Они находились под обстрелом неизвестного судна, которое каким-то образом смогло догнать их в варпе, и если он сию же секунду не придумает план спасения, то всем им конец.

— Что за компания «Лакос-Квинтус»? Мы что-нибудь знаем об их кораблях? Уязвимые места? Кому они принадлежат? — спросил Намджун, просматривая данные.

— Что? Какая компания, Джун?

— «Лакос-Квинтус». В базе данных про них почти ничего нет, лишь планета сборки и некоторые заводские данные, но ничего…

— Черт возьми, срочно перешли данные мне на пад! — воскликнул Юнги, и Намджун, не привыкший задавать вопросов в подобных ситуациях, быстро отправил ему все, что имел.

— Юнги, у тебя что-то на них есть? — спросил Хосок, напрочь позабыв о том, что он не должен был называть его настоящим именем перед членами экипажа, которые не были посвящены в ситуацию.

— Я работал там, — сказал он. — Капитан, мне нужно изображение корабля, чтобы понять его модель.

— Ты предлагаешь нам выйти за варпа? — спросил Хосок осторожно, и Юнги кивнул.

— Я многое знаю об этих кораблях, и если эта модель будет достаточно старая, то я легко смогу назвать их уязвимость. В Клоаке… в смысле… на заводе по сборке этих кораблей вечно была куча проблем, которые никто не хотел решать.

Хосок задумался на долгую минуту, и Намджун с надеждой смотрел на него. Хосок умел принимать решения в стрессовых ситуациях, и это уже не раз спасало им жизни, но сейчас приказ выйти из варпа и подставиться под орудия противника действительно мог стать фатальным. Он же мог их и спасти.

— Вырубить варп, — приказал он, вставая с кресла. — И увеличить изображение, вывести на главный экран.

Все тут же принялись за работу. Намджун выдохнул и на секунду закрыл глаза. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться, но он не мог — ему сделалось дурно и начало мутить.

— «Энтерпрайз-БТС» вышел из варпа. Область поражения увеличилась, капитан, щиты — восемьдесят три процента.

Юнги отстегнул ремни безопасности и подошел к экрану ближе, чтобы в мельчайших подробностях осмотреть корабль.

— Продолжайте пытаться наладить связь, — сказал Хосок Тэхену. Тот кивнул.

— Юнги? — спросил Хосок, смотря на того с надеждой. Юнги обернулся на него.

— Боюсь, мы никак не можем повредить этот корабль снаружи, — сказал он, и Намджун увидел, как разочарование затопило взгляд капитана. — Но у этой модели есть одна уязвимость внутри. Это рискованно, но если возможно будет транспортировать на корабль людей, то игра стоит свеч.

— Да, мы можем транспортировать, — сказал Хосок, потянувшись к интеркому. — Я прикажу команде готовиться…

— Нет, транспортируйте на корабль меня, — резко оборвал его Юнги. Намджун, услышав эти слова, не поверил им, обернувшись и уставившись на него.

— Что за чушь ты сейчас… — начал он, но Юнги и его перебил.

— Вы все не знаете их устройство, я же знаю их, как свои пять пальцев. Каждая секунда на счету, а наши щиты падают, Джун! Мы долго не протянем! Капитан? — Юнги посмотрел на Хосока, который тяжело опустился в кресло.

— В его словах есть резон, — сказал Хосок Намджуну, словно бы пытаясь оправдаться. Он был капитаном, ему не нужно было одобрение старпома для принятия решения, но ему нужно было одобрение друга.

— Ты не можешь отправить его на корабль одного! — воскликнул Намджун.

— Щиты семьдесят два процента, — донеслось до них, и Юнги почти умоляюще посмотрел на Хосока. Тот кивнул.

— Отлично, мы транспортируем тебя на корабль, но ты пойдешь не один, — сказал Хосок. Намджун сделал шаг в сторону, но Хосок остановил его движением руки. — Я пойду с ним. При всем уважении, коммандер, но Вы ужасны в ближнем бою.

Намджун знал, что не позволит Юнги отправиться на корабль в сопровождении кого-нибудь из «краснорубашечников», знал, что не сможет доверить им его жизнь, но Хосок… Хосок был другим делом — еще в Академии он проявил себя, как умелый и искусный боец, полный отваги и верности. Хосок был его другом, которому Намджун доверил бы свою жизнь (и доверял уже много раз).

— Я не дама в беде, меня не нужно охранять, — сказал Юнги. — Мы идем? — Эта реплика была брошена Хосоку, и тот снова кивнул.

— Коммандер, назначаю Вас и.о. капитана до моего возращения, — сказал он, и Намджун почему-то почувствовал резкую боль от последних слов Хосока. Сколько раз они попадали в подобные ситуации — говорили друг другу, что вернутся, делали вид, что не знали, что, возможно, кого-то из них ждет погибель.

— Пойдемте же, капитан! — возглас Юнги вырвал Намджуна из неприятных мыслей, и он посмотрел на него, словно бы видел в первый раз. Юнги… тоже мог умереть. Юнги совершил форменную глупость, согласившись транспортировать себя на корабль; они оба совершили глупость, решив, что нужно отправить на вражеское судно именно капитана и пилота. Но был ли у них выбор?

— Юнги, прошу тебя, — прошептал Намджун, подходя к нему. Хосок не стал прерывать их. Вместо этого он дозвонился по коммуникатору до транспортерной, предупредив их о приходе. — Я…

— Джун, не надо, — ответил ему Юнги, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо, но Намджун видел, как страшно ему было; почти что чувствовал, как сильно колотилось его сердце.

Отец Намджуна всегда говорил, что бояться — нормально; что страх — защитный механизм, который держит нас на плаву и которого не нужно стыдиться. Юнги был смел, и Намджуну даже представить было сложно, каким тяжелым было принятое им решение.

— Позволь поцеловать тебя на случай, если… — начал Намджун, но Юнги оборвал так и не сказанное «если не вернешься», прижимаясь губами к чужим, даря быстрый и теплый поцелуй.

Он длился секунды, но они превратились для Намджуна в болезненную вечность, потому что в это самое мгновение он осознал, что если Юнги не вернется, если Юнги погибнет, то он не сможет дальше жи…

— Когда я вернусь, мы поговорим, — сказал Юнги, отстраняясь резко, словно бы боясь, что задержись он на лишние секунды, не сможет этого сделать. Намджун осознал в следующее мгновение, что Юнги специально сказал «когда», а не «если».

— Меня целовать не надо, — сказал Хосок, беспардонно вклиниваясь. Намджуну даже не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы знать, что тот ухмыляется. Хосок всегда в минуты волнения и страха пытался шутить, это помогало ему справиться с тревогой и волнением.

— Ты обещал мне партию в шахматы, — сказал Намджун, притягивая Хосока к себе для объятий. — Только посмей опоздать на нее.

Хосок обнял его в ответ, и они замерли так на долгие мгновения.

Стоило Юнги и Хосоку покинуть мостик, Намджун опустился в капитанское кресло и понял, что дела их были плохи, потому что щиты едва держались на шестидесяти шести процентах, а уйти в варп, чтобы уменьшить область поражения, они не могли, потому что им нужно было транспортировать (и забрать обратно) Юнги и Хосока на вражеский корабль.

***

 

Последующий час прошел для Намджуна и всей команды, как в тумане, потому что информации от Юнги и Хосока почти не поступало, а целостность щитов падала с каждой минутой. В какой-то момент Намджун настолько устал от бесконечных возгласов энсина: «пятьдесят девять процентов, пятьдесят восемь процентов, пятьдесят семь процентов», что приказал вывести данные на экран, и теперь большая красная надпись со стремительно падающими процентами маячила прямо перед ним.

— Нас засекли! — крикнул Хосок, и тут же послышались звуки бластеров. Намджун подскочил.

— Срочно убирайтесь оттуда! — приказал он, но ни Хосок, ни Юнги ему не ответили. Их показатели были в порядке, что внушало Намджуну надежду, но он не мог не думать о том, что они сейчас были вдвоем против целого легиона. — Черт возьми!

— Намджун, выпей, — донеслось до него откуда-то слева, и он, наконец, заметил Джина с каким-то маленьким стаканчиком в руках. — Тебе нужно успокоиться.

— Джин, вот сейчас точно не до тебя! Что ты вообще делаешь на мости…

«Капитан Чон Хосок ранен; ранение в живот, большая потеря крови», — механическим голосом доложил компьютер, и Намджун почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось.

— Юнги, вытаскивай его оттуда живо! — крикнул Намджун, позабыв обо всем. — Сейчас же!

— Я не могу, — ответил ему Юнги. Его голос был уставшим и запыхавшимся; то и дело откуда-то со стороны доносились звуки бластеров. — Мы не закончили.

— Мне наплевать, что вы не закончили! Живо уводи оттуда Хосока! Это приказ!

— Нет.

— Юнги, я умоляю тебя…

— Намджун, ты не в себе, — сказал Джексон, подходя к нему, чтобы усадить его обратно в кресло. — Ты не можешь нести службу!

— Я сейчас капитан! — воскликнул Намджун, попытавшись встать, но теперь уже двое людей — Джексон и Сокджин — держали его крепко, не позволяя этого сделать.

— Есть положение Звездного флота шесть один девять. Оно гласит, что офицер, эмоционально заинтересованный выполнением поставленной задачи, должен отказаться от командования.

— Вы отвлекаете меня своими бесполезными!..

— Успокойся и выпей! — воскликнул Сокджин, чуть ли не насильно заставляя того выпить какое-то ужасно пахнущее лекарство. — Ты своей истерикой им не поможешь.

Намджун замер на секунду и закрыл глаза. Он сделал несколько глубоких вздохов и приказал себе успокоиться. Его паника может погубить друзей. Он должен быть хладнокровным и рассудительным ради их блага. Ради блага его друзей и всех тысячи пятисот человек на борту.

— Ты сейчас должен быть в транспортерной, Джин, — сказал он ему. — Готовься принимать Хосока и Юнги.

— Ты же не будешь транспортировать их… — начал Тэхен, но Намджун прервал его, нажав на кнопку коммуникатора.

— Юнги, Хосок, готовьтесь к транспортации, — сказал Намджун строго, собравшись переключиться и приказать энсинам из транспортерной срочно перемещать их на «Энтерпрайз».

— Только посмей это сделать, Джун, — прошипел Юнги. — Дай нам еще десять минут.

— Хосок ранен! Где он? Согласно маяку, он не двигается. — Намджун еще раз перепроверил данные, удостоверившись, что красная точка, над которой было написано «капитан Чон Хосок», действительно замерла в одном месте.

— Я запихнул его в отсек для инвентаря. Он не может двигаться, — сказал Юнги. — А теперь, ты уж прости, но я вынужден отключить связь.

Намджун хотел было высказать ему все, что он о нем думает, но Тэхен доложил ему, что связь с Юнги потеряна. Намджун спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал.

«Внимание! Внимание! Мощность щитов менее сорока процентов!» — доложил компьютер, и Намджун осознал в это мгновение, что им не выбраться из этого живыми. Он… он погубил корабль. Он погубил всю команду — всех до единого, кто работал на «Энтерпрайзе».

— Дай им время, Намджун, они справятся, — сказал Сокджин, положив руку ему на плечо. Намджуну показалось, что она весит тонну.

— Иди в транспортерную, Джин, — слабо сказал он. — Я… Джин, ты же знаешь, я…

— Не надо, — тихо сказал он, даря ему слабую кривую улыбку. — Все будет хорошо, мы выберемся из этого ада.

Намджун кивнул и снова обратил свой взгляд на экран, где краснели две надписи — критическое состояние Хосока и запредельно низкая мощность щитов.

— Намджун, они справятся, — тихо сказал Джексон, пытаясь подарить тому надежду, хотя, казалось, ни у кого на мостике ее уже не было.

***

 

— Живо транспортируйте нас! — крикнул Юнги, и Намджун, словно бы очнувшись ото сна, подскочил.

— Джексон, за главного. Как только Юнги и Хосок — оба — будут на борту, врубайте варп.

— Так точно, — ответил он, занимая его место. Намджун поспешил в турболифт, внутри которого он попытался успокоиться. У него дрожали руки, и мысли были настолько сумбурными, что он не мог выловить ни одну адекватную. Он несся по коридорам «Энтерпрайза», огибая людей и не заботясь о том, что случайно задевал их.

— Вниманию экипажа «Энтерпрайза», — донесся голос Джексона через интерком. — Говорит и.о. Джексон Ван, мы заходим в варп. Все члены экипажа на борту. Конец связи.

Намджун почувствовал, как ноги предали его: он остановился на несколько долгих мгновений, опираясь о стенку и пытаясь приказать своему телу функционировать. Вместе со словами Джексона вся тяжесть мира свалилась с его плеч, но он не смел начать радоваться, пока самолично не удостоверится, что Хосок и Юнги на борту. Ему потребовалось еще две минуты, чтобы добежать до транспортерной и влететь туда. Внутри он увидел толпу медперсонала, окруживших одного-единственного человека.

— Хосок! — воскликнул Намджун, завидев друга. Тот сидел на полу и был крайне бледен, но улыбался так ярко и солнечно, что Намджун сделал вывод, что он не при смерти.

— Я в порядке, — сказал ему Хосок, махнув рукой. Его лицо было измазано в крови, но видимых повреждений на нем не было; Намджун краем глаза заметил лишь ранение в живот, над которым уже работали медики.

— Все с ним будет в порядке, — сказала ему одна из медсестер. — Ранение, да, но несерьезное. Не переживайте, коммандер.

Намджун оперся о стену, потому что ноги снова перестали его держать. Юнги, который все это время сидел рядом и пытался отдышаться, встал напротив и подарил ему самодовольную, но усталую улыбку.

— И что за истерику ты устроил? — спросил он. У него был весьма потрепанный и запыхавшийся вид, но в остальном он был вполне нормальным. Намджун был настолько рад его видеть, что просто притянул его к себе и обнял, умоляя постоять так еще немного.

— Я так переживал за вас, — прошептал он куда-то ему в макушку. — Господи, ну ты и придурок! Кто же так делает?

Юнги хмыкнул и обнял Намджуна в ответ, осторожно кладя голову ему на плечо и довольно выдыхая. Намджуну подумалось в это мгновение, что никогда в его жизни не будет более счастливого момента, чем этот: все его друзья были живы, относительно здоровы, и Юнги, горячий и мягкий, прижимался к нему всем собой.

«Я люблю его», — подумал Намджун, и эта мысль — неожиданная, но такая правильная, — не напугала его, а принесла облегчение. Все наконец-то встало на свои места. Столько недель подряд он пытался понять, что за чувство заставляло его думать о Юнги постоянно, искать его компании, радоваться за него, делить печали и волноваться, и сейчас, когда тот чуть было не потерял свою жизнь, Намджун наконец-то понял, что это была любовь. Все это время это была именно она, но он — слепой и глупый — продолжал считать ее простой дружбой и привязанностью. Хосок действительно был прав, когда называл его идиотом и тугодумом.

— Зато я спас весь корабль. И тебя тоже, между прочим, так что не смей жаловаться.

— Я знаю, Юнги, знаю, спасибо тебе. За то, что спас Хосока и всех нас.

Сокджин прервал их объятия, вклинившись совершенно внезапно и беспардонно.

— Мне нужно осмотреть Юнги, — сказал он, доставая трикодер.

— Серьезно?! — воскликнул Намджун. — Сейчас?! — Его не прельщала идея отпустить Юнги в ближайшие лет семьдесят.

— Займись Хосоком, со мной все хорошо, — пробормотал Юнги. Его совершенно, казалось, не смущала его нынешняя позиция; возможно, тот факт, что он только что чуть не умер, придал ему смелости и позволил, наконец, наслаждаться тем, что ему хотелось сделать уже давно.

— Вы всегда успеете пообниматься после. Давай, Юнги, осмотр, не будь ребенком.

Юнги оторвался от Намджуна с весьма недовольным выражением лица и повернулся к Сокджину, который тут же начал сканировать его трикодером.

— Ты не можешь отойти от него хотя бы на метр? — спросил Джин, демонстративно смотря на почти несуществующее расстояние между ними. Юнги пожал плечами и подошел ближе к Сокджину.

— Не думал я, что доживу до этого момента, — театрально выдал Хосок с пола. Намджун посмотрел на него и, завидев ехидную усмешку, очень сильно захотел вышвырнуть его в открытый космос. — Теперь пора задать главный вопрос.

— Какой? — спросил Намджун тоном человека, который абсолютно не хотел на этот вопрос отвечать.

— «Намги» или «Юнджуны»?

— О, иди в задницу, Хосок! — сказали Юнги и Намджун одновременно, и все, кто находился сейчас в транспортерной, засмеялись.


	13. Глава 13

— Я не хочу ходить вокруг да около, Джун, — сказал Юнги много позже, когда они сидели в его каюте. — Сегодняшний день в очередной раз показал мне, что во всех эти хождениях нет никакого смысла. Мы все смертны и когда-нибудь мы умрем.

— Я немного не этого ожидал, когда ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить, — ответил Намджун, нервно улыбаясь. Он знал, о чем говорил Юнги, потому что чувствовал что-то похожее.

— Нельзя игнорировать возможности. Все-таки мы служим на корабле, который с завидной регулярностью кто-то атакует. — Юнги выглядел абсолютно уверенным и спокойным, что радовало Намджуна очень сильно. Он боялся, что Юнги снова может потерять контроль над собой.

— Да, я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Я почувствовал то же самое, — ответил он, осторожно беря Юнги за руку. Намджун все еще принадлежал к вымершему поколению романтиков, которые находили подобные жесты высшим проявлением чувств; и ему повезло, потому что Юнги, как оказалось, тоже придерживался этого мнения.

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — сказал Юнги, смотря ему прямо в глаза. На памяти Намджуна все люди, которые признавались ему в любви, всегда прятали взгляд, произнося эти слова, словно бы стыдясь их или боясь. Юнги же говорил твердо и смотрел прямо, будто бы он был уверен в них на все сто процентов, будто бы он выстрадал их. Они не были блажью или мимолетным сиюминутным решением; они не были сказаны «под властью момента». У этого признания был вес, и Юнги не стеснялся произнести его.

Намджун, честно говоря, давно догадывался: где-то глубоко в душе, за всеми этими невидимыми стенами и запретами, он знал, что они с Юнги разделяли одинаковые чувства. В суматохе последних дней он всеми силами пытался игнорировать их по непонятной, глупой причине, и сейчас, смотря на все это с высоты произошедшего, Намджун находил свое решение абсолютно идиотским. У него был Юнги. У него просто был Юнги — вот он, сидел рядом с ним, держал за руку, говорил, что любит. У него всегда был Юнги, конечно, но сейчас Юнги был его.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что я говорю это чисто из вежливости, — осторожно начал Намджун, — или что эти слова ничего не значат, но я тоже люблю тебя, Юнги. Я, может, немного поздно осознал это, но я правда… это не влюбленность. Я хочу быть с тобой.

Юнги слабо улыбнулся ему на это и притянул чужую руку, мягко разворачивая ладонью вверх. Намджун недоуменно смотрел, как Юнги наклонился и невесомо поцеловал его запястье.

— На моей родной планете мы целуем запястье в знак нашей любви, — сказал он, и Намджун замер, не в силах поверить, что это действительно происходит. Осознание всего произошедшего резко свалилось на него, как снег на голову: Юнги любил его, он любил Юнги, и теперь они были вместе. Они сегодня все чуть было не погибли, и их спасение — заслуга человека, который сидел перед ним со смущенной улыбкой; и глаза которого горели сейчас ярче самых горячих звезд. Человека, который только что признался ему в своих чувствах.

— Я правда люблю тебя, — повторил Намджун, не в силах справиться со своими эмоциями. Ему вдруг сделалось так хорошо, что хотелось плакать от счастья. Он уже давно не проливал слезы радости, позабыл о том, каково это — быть абсолютно счастливым.

Юнги поцеловал его снова, и в этот раз поцелуй был другим — более длинным, мягким и тягучим. Тогда на мостике у них не было времени, чтобы насладиться друг другом, но сейчас все время Вселенной было в их распоряжении, и Намджун, сжимая Юнги в своих объятиях, понял, что именно этого ему не хватало долгое время.

Намджуну потребовалось столько дней, чтобы полюбить Юнги, и всего несколько часов, чтобы осознать это.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал о моем прошлом, — внезапно сказал Юнги, отрываясь. Намджун, все еще охваченный пламенем момента, сначала не понял, о чем тот говорит, но стоило ему взглянуть на Юнги, он вмиг все осознал. — Мне хочется рассказать тебе все это. И забыть. Отпустить. Не знаю…

— Если тебе комфортно об этом говорить…

— Да, об этом нужно рассказать. Я… Только давай ляжем. Я не могу… говорить такое… вот так…

Юнги нервничал, Намджун это видел, но он видел и то, что тот был настроен решительно. Возможно, это было действительно важно для Юнги — рассказать историю, доверить своих демонов кому-то еще, и Намджун готов был попытаться помочь.

Они уместились вдвоем на узкой кровати, и Намджун обнял Юнги, стараясь подарить ему чувство комфорта. Юнги уткнулся носом куда-то Намджуну в грудь и долгое время просто молчал.

— Когда я говорил, что пережил ад на земле, я не преувеличивал, Джун, — начал он тихо. Голос его был нетверд — Юнги было тяжело говорить о таком, что было неудивительно. Намджун осторожно начал поглаживать его плечо, даря молчаливую поддержку. — Ты уже знаешь про моих родителей… Чангюн… Нам было очень тяжело, очень. После смерти отца мы едва сводили концы с концами, и жизнь превратилась в бесконечное хождение на работу и с нее. Мы были физически и морально уставшими. И мне было еще тяжелее от того, что Чангюну тогда и двенадцати не было, когда он начал работать.

Мы строили корабли, собирали их в ужаснейших условиях. Половина людей умирала, не доживая до сорока. Мы были мальчишками, у которых не было будущего. Я… много раз хотел покончить с собой, Джун, но каждый раз меня останавливала мысль о том, что я не могу так поступить со своим братом. Он был совсем маленьким. — Юнги тяжело вздохнул и продолжил. В глазах его были слезы, которые он не хотел проливать. — И, естественно, когда такое происходит, рождаются различные подпольные организации.

— Революционные организации? — спросил Намджун тихо.

— Да, и Чангюн ввязался в одну из них. Я заметил слишком поздно. Мы поспорили в тот вечер, потому что он наговорил кучу глупостей. Сейчас я понимаю, что он готовился умереть, он знал, что скорее всего его убьют, но тогда я этого не видел и был зол… Как же сильно я кричал на него. Он сказал мне тогда: «Юнги, что бы ни случилось, ты должен выбраться с этой гребанной планеты». А потом он ушел, ночью случился переворот, который не принес ничего, кроме горы трупов, и на рассвете его… расстреляли. Конец истории.

— Черт, Юнги, я…

— Нет, не надо, — резко оборвал его Юнги. — Я рассказал тебе это не для того, чтобы выбить жалость. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что моя жизнь до встречи с тобой и поступления в Звездный флот была самым настоящим адом. Но я выжил. Чангюн нет, но я выжил. И сейчас я счастлив. Конечно, мне все еще снятся кошмары, иногда случаются панические атаки, но кто сейчас… без этого. Я просто хочу сказать… я не умею вести себя… в отношениях, так это говорится? Я никогда никого не любил, никогда ни с кем не встречался, никогда вообще не хотел чего-то такого.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне об этом, — сказал Намджун, прижимая Юнги к себе еще сильнее. — Я правда ценю это. И, Юнги… через все трудности мы отныне пройдем вместе, хорошо? Ты больше не останешься один.

Юнги тихо усмехнулся.

— Чувствую себя героем ваших земных романов: заточенную в башне принцессу спасает принц. Только никто никогда не задумывался, что у принцессы после такого с ней обращения будет целый багаж демонов.

— Да ладно, у кого из нас их нет? Но наше прошлое нас не определяет, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

— Естественно, я же не тупой. Но понимать — это одно, а чувствовать — совершенно другое. Не знаю, что вообще будет дальше, но я просто хочу быть с тобой.

— Этого достаточно, — тихо сказал Намджун, целуя того в макушку.

***

Встречаться с Юнги было замечательно. Намджун внезапно осознал, что ничего в его жизни особенно не изменилось, кроме сладких поцелуев и жадных прикосновений, когда они были наедине. Теперь он мог целовать или касаться Юнги, когда ему заблагорассудится, и это было просто великолепно. Юнги тоже наслаждался этим слишком сильно, иногда останавливаясь в коридорах, воровато оглядываясь и целуя Намджуна просто потому, что ему хотелось это сделать. Они вели себя, как дорвавшиеся до воды путники в пустыне, но их это совершенно не беспокоило.

Беспокоило их, однако, то, что теперь они действительно стали предметом самых жарких обсуждений, и даже благоразумный Хосок, который до этого не хотел лезть не в свое дело, время от времени бросал на них хитрые, все понимающие взгляды и улыбался. Тэхена, Чимина и Чонгука было, однако, не остановить. Они норовили узнать мельчайшие подробности, судачили об этом направо и налево, тихонько хихикали, переписываясь в общем чате, и Намджун в какой-то определенный момент понял, что дошел до точки кипения.

— Если я еще раз услышу от вас, мелкие, хоть какую-нибудь двусмысленную шутку, я самолично доложу о каждой вашей шалости Хосоку.

Никого из троих его слова не напугали: они все еще улыбались во все тридцать два зуба, чувствуя свое превосходство. У Намджуна, как и у любого хорошего игрока, был козырь в рукаве, который он бережно хранил для моментов, как этот.

— Пак Чимин, — сказал он, доставая свой пад и листая документ. — Сканирование корабля для личных целей, ночная вылазка на станцию во время дежурства. Дважды. Умалчивание деталей о ходе эксперимента, когда из-за собственной невнимательности, или, мне стоит сказать, невнимательности Чонгука эксперимент был испорчен. Секс… боже, я даже не хочу перечислять все отсеки, где у вас был секс, тут очень длинный список.

Намджун с удовольствием наблюдал, как уверенность и ехидство стираются с их лиц, обнажая панику и недоумение.

— И такой список у меня есть на каждого из вас. И я не побоюсь отослать их Хосоку, если вы не перестанете страдать фигней. Мы проблему решили?

— Да, — тихо сказал Тэхен, пряча взгляд.

— Офицер, вы говорите слишком тихо, — сказал Намджун, ухмыляясь.

— Так точно, коммандер!

Намджун помахал им рукой на прощание и скрылся за дверью. Чонгук, Чимин и Тэхен переглянулись, и последний раздосадовано выдал: «чертов сталкер».

***

 

Намджун был рад, что между ним и Юнги ничего не поменялось: они не были неловкими, стеснительными или излишне осторожными друг с другом. Их отношения действительно остались прежними, и если бы не тот знаменитый эпизод в транспортерной, вести о котором разнеслись по кораблю со скоростью света, никто бы и не заметил, что они встречаются. Они оба не были любителями публичных проявлений чувств, поэтому внешне они походили на лучших друзей, которые наслаждались компанией друг друга.

Однако за закрытыми дверьми они дарили друг другу любовь. Теперь Юнги настаивал на том, чтобы Намджун знакомил его с культурой Земли через старые фильмы, поэтому несколько раз в неделю они вместе смотрели что-то из земной классики, обнимаясь и периодически целуясь. Это было так мягко, так тепло, что Намджун просто не мог найти слов, чтобы описать свое счастье. Он и представить себе не мог, что просто наличие человека рядом станет для него высшей благодатью.

— Ты просто изголодался по отношениям, — сказал Хосок, когда Намджун не смог избежать ненужного разговора с лучшим другом. Хосок, как никто другой, знал о том, что у Намджуна уже миллион лет не было отношений, потому что он не искал их, довольствуясь редкими ночными похождениями.

— Хосок, ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, — устало сказал Намджун, опустошая стакан. — Мне не нужны были отношения, потому что не было подходящего человека. Теперь он есть.

Хосок посмотрел на него мягко и улыбнулся.

— Естественно, и я рад за вас. Всегда знал, что вы будете вместе. — Он дотянулся до бутылки и разлил оставшийся ром по стаканам. Намджун смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но стакан взял.

— У меня складывается впечатление, что все вокруг знали, кроме меня.

— Посторонним всегда видно лучше. — Хосок пожал плечами и сделал глоток. — Ты — человек неимпульсивный, любишь все просчитывать и очень много думаешь. Но потом внезапно воруешь какого-то непонятного парня с планеты, думаешь о нем все время, а потом дико злишься, когда видишь его на мостике после стольких лет. Да по вашим отношениям можно написать посредственный роман: все предсказуемо до жути, что аж плакать хочется.

— Я правда люблю его, Хосок, — серьезно сказал Намджун. — Я никогда не думал, что смогу любить кого-то так сильно. Иногда мне кажется, что я не заслуживаю его. И… я иногда думаю о том… Знаешь, если бы мы не встретились, если бы этот чертов транспортер н…

— Прекрати, Намджун, хватит. — Хосок положил свою руку поверх его и сжал. — История не знает сослагательного наклонения. Вы встретились — вот главное. Не забивай себе голову посторонней фигней.

Намджун на секунду задумался, но потом кивнул. Они еще какое-то время сидели в тишине, созерцаю красоту за иллюминатором, а потом Намджун внезапно заговорил:

— Я боюсь причинить ему боль. Он перенес ее столько, что на десять жизней хватит. Иногда я правда… боюсь…

— Не бойся, — мягко сказал Хосок. — Все будет хорошо. Просто больше говорите, узнавайте границы, помогайте друг другу. И, да, если ты начнешь относиться к нему, как к хрустальному, он точно пристрелит тебя, ты же его знаешь.

Намджун рассмеялся. Говорить о Юнги ему нравилось; ему хотелось каждую минуту говорить о нем, рассказать Хосоку какой он прекрасный, мягкий, отзывчивый, как он сам иногда ищет ласки и тянется за поцелуем, как тихо шепчет «Джуни», как тепло прижимается к нему каждый раз, как они смотрят кино, как лезет своими горячими руками ему под кофту…

— И я не хочу… причинить ему боль… в другом плане, понимаешь? — осторожно начал Намджун, краснея. Хосок был его другом, но говорить об этом ему все равно было неловко, но лучше он перенесет десять минут позора сейчас, чем потом сделает Юнги больно.

— В другом плане? — переспросил Хосок, явно не поняв с первого раза, о чем говорит Намджун, но как только до него дошло, его лицо вытянулось от удивления. — Вы еще не спали, что ли? Намджун, да я могу тебя поздравить!

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я какой-нибудь Казанова, боже, Хосок! Всего месяц прошел, естественно, мы не спали!

Хосока по какой-то причине это очень развеселило. Он неверяще смотрел на Намджуна долгие мгновения, словно бы ожидая, что Намджун скажет, что это шутка, но когда тот зло толкнул его в плечо, приказав перестать паясничать, Хосок вмиг сделался серьезным.

— В чем проблема? — спросил он, допивая остатки рома и отставляя стакан в сторону. Намджун сделал то же самое.

— Он рассказывал мне о своем прошлом… и оно у него было ужасным. Я жду, пока он сам попросит об этом, не хочу его ни к чему принуждать, боже упаси. У него только перестали случаться панические атаки. Все сложно, понимаешь?

— Мне кажется, — сказал Хосок после долгих раздумий. — Тебе нужно поговорить об этом с ним, а не со мной. От простого разговора хуже не будет.

***

 

Знаменательный разговор случился через неделю, когда они с Юнги снова лежали в постели и смотрели «Амадея». Юнги долго не мог поверить, что этот фильм был снят в восьмидесятых двадцатого века, но Намджун заверил его, что это не самый старый фильм, который они посмотрят.

— Тебе не кажется, что нам нужно поговорить? — внезапно спросил Юнги, когда фильм дошел до середины, а Намджун начал медленно засыпать — сегодняшняя смена со спуском на планету была выматывающей.

Намджун поставил фильм на паузу и сел. Юнги тоже сел, опираясь о стенку и подтягивая колени к груди.

— О чем? — спросил Намджун осторожно.

— Мне кажется, ты меня боишься, — уверенно заявил Юнги. — Каждый раз, как я хочу зайти дальше поцелуев, ты тушуешься и пугаешься. В чем проблема, Джуни?

Намджун сглотнул и на секунду отвернулся, разглядывая светящиеся темно-синим лампы.

— Дело не в том, что я боюсь… точнее… я боюсь, но не этого. Я боюсь сделать тебе больно. Все-таки это важный этап.

— Я же говорил тебе, что не девственник, — твердо сказал Юнги. Разговор его, казалось, совсем не беспокоил — он говорил просто и спокойно, в то время как Намджун ужасно нервничал.

— Знаю, знаю, но ты говорил, что тебя…

— Да, и это никак не испортило мне психику. Это было меньшим злом, и я тебе говорил, что это меня не беспокоит. Поэтому, пожалуйста, Джуни, прекрати избегать этого. Я хочу… хочу что-то больше поцелуев, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — ошеломленно ответил Намджун спустя несколько долгих мгновений. — Но ты уверен?

Юнги закатил глаза и первым потянулся к Намджуну, беспардонно забираясь к нему на колени и коротко целуя в губы.

— Уверен на все сто процентов, коммандер. Убирать причальные фермы?

— У-у, да ты реально задрот, рулевой, — сказал Намджун, улыбаясь. — Нравятся профсловечки?

— Я пошел на пилота не просто так, — произнес Юнги, наклоняясь и целуя Намджуна по-настоящему. Намджун тут же забылся в этом поцелуе, потому что ему бесконечно нравилось это делать. Иногда ему казалось, что он был способен целовать Юнги бесконечно долго, потому что чувства теплоты и любви наполняли его душу в эти мгновения единения.

Сейчас же, когда ему был дан полный карт-бланш, к чувствам теплоты и любви добавилось еще одно — возбуждение. От мысли, что он может касаться Юнги, касаться его голой кожи, а потом овладеть им, ему сделалось невероятно хорошо.

— Но нам нужно стоп-слово на случай, если что-то пойдет не так, и ты захочешь остановиться, — сказал Намджун, целуя чужое запястье.

— Варп-ядро? — предложил Юнги и сразу же притянул Намджуна для ещё одного сладкого поцелуя, в котором оба потерялись на долгие минуты.

Юнги был таким горячим и таким желанным в руках Намджуна, что его переполняли бесконечно много эмоций одновременно. Ему было так радостно, так тепло, так возбуждающе горячо, что он хотел всю Вселенную оповестить о своем счастье.

Юнги тем временем прижался к нему ещё ближе и начал медленно тереться об него, возможно, сам того не осознавая. Намджун нашел это невероятно возбуждающим и не смог сдержать тихого жадного стона. Юнги, не ожидавший этого, оторвался от чужих губ и посмотрел на Намджуна пьяным взглядом.

— Я так счастлив сейчас, — прошептал он, и Намджун улыбнулся, целуя Юнги в нос. Тот поморщился и снова прильнул для нового, ещё более горячего поцелуя.

Руки Намджуна опустились на чужие бедра, и он начал мягко поглаживать их, давая Юнги, для которого ласка была в новинку, привыкнуть к необычным ощущениям. Ему было невероятно важно, чтобы Юнги чувствовал себя комфортно, чтобы ничего — даже самая маленькая деталь — не напомнила ему о прошлом; Намджун так боялся обмануть его доверие, сделать что-то не так, ведь Юнги — этот отважный и прекрасный человек — заслуживал всей любви и нежности этого мира, и Намджуну отчаянно хотелось подарить ему все, что у него было.

— Поцелуй мою шею, — прошептал Юнги, и Намджун тут же послушался, спускаясь поцелуями ниже, на что Юнги вздрогнул. Он наклонил голову так, чтобы Намджуну было удобнее, и вцепился руками в его кофту, не в силах сдержать эмоции.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Намджун, целуя оголившееся плечо. — Боже, Юнги, я так люблю тебя. Никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Юнги, не зная, как реагировать на подобные признания, начал гладить Намджуна по голове, молчаливо благодаря за такие слова. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя любимым и желанным, и это незнакомое доселе чувство, дарило ему радость и невероятное спокойствие.

Намджун, решив снова вернуться к чужим губам, с жадностью принялся целовать их, стараясь высказать этим поцелуем все то, что не могли выразить слова. Юнги, потерявшись в этом поцелуе, снова возобновил свои движения бедрами, слепо ища ласки.

— Такой хороший, — сказал Намджун и положил ладони Юнги на ягодицы, поощряя. — Ты помнишь стоп-слово?

Юнги не ответил. Ему внезапно стало так горячо и приятно от осознания, что Намджун хочет его так же сильно, как он хочет его, что он пропустил все слова мимо ушей и с удвоенной силой начал тереться о Намджуна, стараясь удержать стоны.

— Юнги, стоп-слово. Ты помнишь его? — повторил Намджун. Он должен был удостовериться, что если Юнги внезапно передумает или что-то пойдет не так, он сможет его вспомнить и сказать.

— Варп-ядро, я помню, — поспешно ответил Юнги, и Намджун подался бедрами ему навстречу: Юнги выдал жалобный и тихий стон, от которого тут же смутился.

— Не надо, не стесняйся, — сказал Намджун, заметив реакцию Юнги. — Я хочу тебя слышать, хорошо?

Юнги кивнул, не в силах сказать хоть что-то, и Намджун медленно спустился руками к кромке штанов, начав осторожно поглаживать горячую кожу.

— Джуни, ты можешь немного… ускорить процесс? Я хоть и не опытный, но не девственник.

Намджун ухмыльнулся на это и запустил руки под резинку, попросив Юнги чуть-чуть приподняться, чтобы они вдвоем смогли снять штаны. Юнги обожгла волна горячего возбуждения, он внезапно почувствовал себя таким сильным и таким властным от того, с каким желанием Намджун наблюдал за тем, как он раздевается.

— Такой красивый, — прошептал Намджун скорее себе, чем Юнги, но тот все равно услышал эту похвалу и слабо улыбнулся.

Они быстро справились со штанами и откинули их куда-то на пол, и Юнги опустился на Намджуна сверху, жалобно выдохнув от желанного контакта, и уткнулся лицом куда-то ему в плечо. Намджун начал осторожно гладить его ягодицы, и Юнги заерзал. Это было слишком для него: слишком горячо, слишком нежно, слишком полно любви, которую он никогда не испытывал. Никто никогда не касался его так, как Намджун; до этого весь его секс сводился к тому, что к нему относились, как к игрушке, с которой можно было хорошо провести время. Намджун же, напротив, прикасался к нему с любовью, смотрел на него с трепетом, — и это было слишком сильно для Юнги — гораздо больше, чем он мог вынести.

— Я могу дотронуться до тебя? — спросил Намджун прямо ему на ухо, и Юнги, вздрогнув, кивнул. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Намджун коснулся его, чтобы сделал ему приятно и довел до грани. Ему так давно снились сны, как Намджун ласкает его и целует, как они вместе постигают наслаждение, как…

Намджун почти невесомо поцеловал его куда-то в ухо, а после положил свою огромную ладонь Юнги на член, и тот тихо и вымученно простонал.

— Тебе хорошо, Юнги? Приятно?

— Да, Джуни, только, пожалуйста, не тормози. — Намджун не смел игнорировать чужие просьбы. Он сразу же начал дрочить Юнги быстро и сильно, и тот потерялся в ощущениях, прижавшись к Намджуну и шепча какую-то несвязную ерунду.

— Такой хороший, мой хороший Юнги, — тихо говорил ему Намджун, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, желая довести Юнги до оргазма. Тот уже был на грани спустя несколько минут.

— Черт! Пожалуйста! Джуни, только не… М-м, черт! — Юнги чувствовал, как удовольствие затопило его полностью, и он, не в силах справиться с этим, начал подаваться навстречу ласкающей руке, стараясь нагнать подступающий оргазм.

Намджун заметил, как сильно начали дрожать чужие бедра и как отчаянно Юнги вцепился в его кофту.

— Давай, Юнги, хороший мой, кончай. Я хочу видеть, как тебе становится очень хорошо.

Возможно, именно эти слова и были последней каплей: стоило Намджуну произнести их, как Юнги всхлипнул и задрожал, кончая тому на живот и руку. Намджун не переставал дрочить ему, стараясь продлить его оргазм, стараясь сделать Юнги как можно приятнее, получая невероятное удовольствие от одной лишь мысли, что довел его до такого состояния.

Через несколько секунд, когда Юнги отпустило, он опустился обратно на колени Намджуна и целую минуту пытался отдышаться, дрожа всем телом.

— Как ты? Тебе было хорошо? — спросил Намджун. И если у него на лице играла сейчас самодовольная улыбка, он был не виноват, просто вид потного, тяжело дышащего и словно бы пьяного Юнги был самым прекрасным, что Намджун видел в своей жизни.

Юнги поднял на него взгляд и, увидев что-то в чужих глазах, потянулся за поцелуем, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Намджуна и целуя его так, словно у них не было завтра. Намджун был слаб перед этим человеком, любовь к Юнги, так долго игнорируемая по причине собственной глупости и слепоты, сейчас горела в его груди подобно земному солнцу. Во вселенной были сотни тысяч звёзд мощнее и ярче солнца, но ни одна из них не была для него роднее.

— Я хочу и тебе сделать приятно, Джуни.

Намджун улыбнулся на это и, оставив мимолетный поцелуй на чужих губах, осторожно опустил Юнги на кровать. Тот тяжело дышал и неотрывно следил за ним.

— Ты точно уверен?

— Да-да, точно, стопроцентно, могу выслать тебе заверенный бланк, — нетерпеливо сказал Юнги, потянувшись к штанам Намджуна и бесцеремонно стягивая их. — И, будь добр, дотянись до смазки и презервативов. В верхнем ящике.

— Мне стоит спросить… — начал Намджун, хитро улыбаясь, но Юнги, которому надоело ждать, резко перебил его.

— Спросить о том, как я запихивал в себя пальцы по ночам, представляя, что это ты? И как меня накрывало разочарование после, потому что это был не ты? Об этом ты хочешь спросить?

Лицо Намджуна тут же сделалось красным, и он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он смотрел на Юнги, как на восьмое чуда света, а когда тот щелкнул крышечкой, потрясенно выдохнул что-то похожее на «ва-а-ау».

— Я хочу сам, — сказал Намджун, забирая у Юнги смазку и размазывая ее по пальцам. Юнги зачарованно наблюдал за ним, стараясь уж очень сильно не пялиться, но это было невозможно — он был очарован Намджуном.

— Что? — Намджун заметил это, поэтому не мог не спросить.

— Я… Я просто счастлив. Поверить не могу, — прошептал Юнги, на что Намджун улыбнулся мягко и поцеловал того в коленку.

— Я тоже счастлив. Никогда не был так счастлив, — ответил он.

Намджун осторожно, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли, начал растягивать Юнги, внимательно наблюдая за чужой реакцией. Юнги, стоило Намджуну добавить второй палец, закусил губу и неосознанно подался бедрами, умоляя того поторопиться. Юнги невероятно возбуждала интимность момента: перед ним на коленях стоял мужчина, который любил и хотел его, и одна лишь мысль об этом могла заставить его кончить.

— Хватит, Джуни, я готов, — сказал он через минуты, когда в нем уже было четыре пальца и они не приносили ему много дискомфорта. Намджун, еще раз посмотрев на Юнги, кивнул и начал натягивать презерватив.

— Если что-то пойд…

— Да, я помню, — сказал Юнги и притянул Намджуна к себе ближе. Тот поцеловал его еще раз, нетерпеливо и жадно, а после принялся медленно входить. Юнги с шумом втянул воздух и сильнее развел колени, умоляя Намджуна поторопиться.

Намджун никогда не думал, что секс с любимым человеком будет настолько отличаться от обычного секса. Оказалось, что это было в разы лучше, острее, мощнее; он входил в Юнги то быстро, то медленно, ведя бедрами, выбивая из того стоны наслаждения и крича сам. Юнги подавался бедрами ему навстречу, впивался ногтями ему в спину и все шептал, шептал и шептал его имя, умоляя не останавливаться.

— Я скоро!.. — прохрипел Юнги, выгибая спину и чувствуя, как Намджун замирает глубоко в нем, ведя бедрами. На глазах у Юнги уже давно были слезы, он чувствовал их, но ничего не мог с этим поделать — ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы заботиться о таких мелочах.

Намджун — взмокший и запыхавшийся, с ярким румянцем и горящими глазами, — замер над ним, всматриваясь в его лицо, словно бы во взгляде Юнги были ответы на все вопросы Вселенной.

— Господи, как же сильно я люблю тебя, Юнги, — прошептал он. Юнги тихо ответил ему тем же, потянувшись за медленным и сладким поцелуем, после которого Намджун задал быстрый ритм, стараясь довести их обоих до оргазма.

Юнги потребовалось еще минута, чтобы понять — еще чуть-чуть, и он кончит. Он постарался предупредить Намджуна, но изо рта вырывались лишь непонятные всхлипы, и воздуха катастрофически не хватало, однако Намджун — прекрасный, любящий его Намджун — понял все без слов, и начал вбиваться в него еще сильнее.

— Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, — повторял он, как мантру, чувствуя, что оргазм вот-вот настигнет его.

Юнги кончил первым, выгибая спину и открывая рот в немом крике; Намджун последовал за ним, рыча что-то ему в плечо, чувствуя, как на секунду его сознание уплывает куда-то далеко. Ему было так хорошо, что он не осознавал реальность, пребывая на пике удовольствия.

Через несколько минут, когда они оба отдышались и пришли в себя, Намджун медленно скатился с кровати — под протесты Юнги, который не хотел его отпускать, — и добравшись до ванной комнаты, скоро умылся, захватив на обратном пути мокрое полотенце для Юнги. Когда Намджуна зашел обратно в каюту, Юнги лежал с закрытыми глазами, развалившись на постели, и абсолютно не стесняясь собственной наготы.

— Юнги, мне нужно тебя вытереть, — сказал Намджун, и тот лениво открыл один глаз.

— Да?

— Да. Или ты хочешь дойти до ванны и умыться сам?

— Не, — прохрипел тот и позволил Намджуну быстро вытереть его. Как только тот закончил с этим, он тут же забрался на постель и прижался к Юнги, умирая от необходимости обнять его. Тот сразу же прижался к нему, выдергивая из-под них одеяло и укрывая их.

— Как же сильно я хочу спать, — прошептал Намджун, прежде чем провалиться в сон.

***

 

Намджун проснулся самым счастливым человеком, потому что он все еще обнимал Юнги, который тихо посапывал под его боком и грел, как самая настоящая печка (Сокджин как-то сказал ему, что у лакосцев температура тела составляет тридцать девять градусов). Сегодня был их выходной, поэтому им никуда не нужно было спешить, что радовало Намджуна еще больше.

— Доброе утро, я чувствую, что ты не спишь, — прохрипел Юнги, поднимая на того заспанный взгляд. — Давно я так не высыпался.

— И не говори, — ответил ему Намджун, улыбаясь. — Доброе утро.

Еще час они провели в постели, наслаждаясь покоем и обществом друг друга, но потом все-таки решили, что завтрак им был необходим. Быстро умывшись и одевшись, они пошли в столовую, обсуждая высадку на планету, которая была запланирована на их следующую смену.

В столовой обнаружился Хосок, который в это время здесь не должен был быть. Намджун смерил его подозрительным взглядом, спрашивая о причине его отсутствия на мостике.

— Джексон прознал, что я не ел более двадцати часов и насильно послал меня поесть, — сказал тот, жуя какой-то сандвич. — А вы что-то поздно.

— Мы спали, — ответил Юнги, отпивая чая и с наслаждением выдыхая.

У Хосока был такой подозрительно хитрый взгляд, что стоило ему открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Намджун поспешил перебить его.

— Пожалуйста, не надо!

— Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что я рад за вас, ребята.

— В таком случае, спасибо, — ответил Намджун, все еще подозрительно косясь на своего друга.

— Я рад, что все закончилось так, — продолжил Хосок, беспардонно забирая у Намджуна банан и откусывая.

— Закончилось? Все еще только начинается, — ответил Юнги, потягиваясь. Стоило Юнги положить руку себе на коленку, Намджун тут же нашел ее и переплел их пальцы. Юнги тепло улыбнулся ему.

Хосок, который определенно точно заметил этот жест, ничего им не сказал, продолжая наблюдать за ними с доброй и мягкой улыбкой.

Намджун действительно не мог поверить, что нашел свое счастье в космосе — на богом забытой планете в потерянном секторе Вселенной. В детстве, когда он еще даже не ходил в школу, он всегда гордо заявлял родителям, что поступит в Звездный флот, чтобы исследовать новые миры и делать добро; и каждый вечер, когда на небе загорались звезды, Намджун зачарованно смотрел на них, мечтая полететь к ним, узнать их, увидеть новые цивилизации. Он мечтал бороздить просторы космоса, потому что любил его всем сердцем.

В Академии у него появились друзья; друзья, которых он не чаял встретить, но которые стали для него самими важными людьми в жизни; друзья, которые привносили в его жизнь радость и счастье; друзья, которым он мог доверить свою жизнь и ради которых он готов был отдать свою.

А на безымянной планете, куда он и попал-то по ошибке, он нашел человека, любовь к которому горела сильнее, чем самые яркие звезды Вселенной; и эта любовь теперь полыхала в его сердце огромным пламенем.

«Космос — последний рубеж. Это путешествие звездолёта „Энтерпрайз-БТС“. Его новая пятилетняя миссия: исследователь странные новые миры, искать новые формы жизни и новые цивилизации. Смело идти туда, где не ступала нога человека».


End file.
